The Story of Cleo's Birth
by un-living-perfection
Summary: Monster High fanfiction, and the continuation of "The Story of Nefera's Birth", that deals with the three year old Nefera's everyday life and her feelings about becoming an older sister.
1. The Curse of Being Beautiful

This is **The story of Cleo's Birth**

Have you ever wondered how Nefera de Nile turned into the narcissistic brat she is?

She lives in utter wealth, her little self being adored by a whole kingdom. This is how she grew up, treasured by both Mommy and Daddy, and being the center of everyone's attention. But what happens when that little person finds out she won't be the only princess around?

This story is about how a toddler deals with having her complete life turned around in a single day. This is **The Story of Cleo's Birth**.

* * *

It was a sunny morning when Nefera woke up. She was only three years old, but already the most spoiled child in the entire kingdom. But that wasn't a wonder. The fact that her father was Pharaoh, and the ruler of Egypt, made her arrogance quite understandable. Since her birth, Nefera had been pampered and adored. But, as the future Queen, that was just what she deserved!

Someday, when her father would be too old, it was Nefera who would rule over everyone! The fact that being queen was not as easy and relaxing as it seemed, did not matter to the three year old. Being queen was her destiny, and no one could take that away from her! _No one!_ ...Except for, maybe, a male, younger sibling. But that was nothing Nefera thought of. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The curse of being beautiful**

It seemed to be a normal morning when the nurses came in to prepare Nefera for the day. As a future queen, she did not have to do that herself. No, there were a lot of people whose job it was to make Nefera feel happy!

She, as someone of royal birth, was entitled to wear only the finest of clothing! Her servants did her hair exactly the way she wanted, and she looked as adorable as every morning when the nurses brought her into the huge dining hall.

The De Nile family had _hundreds_ of servants. This morning, a group of them played quiet music with their instruments, and some of the others prepared breakfast for the royal family... Which Nefera was a part of. _Obviously._ The princess knew that, as a future queen, she could discipline her servants for being too slow!

„You are too slow!" Nefera told them, pointing right at them, as they finished. But instead of fearing Nefera's power, the females just giggled.

Ah, Nefera apparently looked _too_ good this morning. The commoners had to giggle, because of her cuteness! Sometimes, being a goddess could be a curse! Nefera knew that best, because she was obviously the _only_ goddess _ever_ alive.


	2. Happy news!

**Chapter 2: Happy news!**

It was not long after this until Nefera's parents - King and Queen of Egypt - made it into the dining hall.

„Good morning," Nefera said politely as she saw the servants bowing down to her parents.

„Good morning!" The Queen answered in a sweet voice, happy about seeing her daughter for the first time of the day, lifting the little princess up. „How was your night? Did you sleep well?"

„Yes, I did," the toddler answered, hugging her mother.

„Did you sleep well too, Father?" Nefera asked, looking at her father as the lovely hug was over.

The pharaoh nodded, as stern as always. "Yes. I _did_."

Dedyet let her daughter down again, and the family sat down on their golden seats.

Nefera noticed that, this time, her parents seemed to be especially happy about something! The three year old wondered what it was that they were so happy about! She had never seen her father happy, but he seemed to be excited. A tiny, tiny, _tiny_ bit, at least.

„Father? Are you happy?" She asked him carefully.

Her father turned to her, immediately losing all the happiness he had had in his expression. „I am fine, thank you."

Fine? But fine and happy were two totally different things!

Dedyet giggled.

After sipping on her glass of beer, Nefera looked at her mother and asked, "Why are you giggling?" She wanted to know _exactly_ what the good news were about!

"Well," the queen explained calmly, "Your father and I found something out this morning. Something that makes us happy."

Nefera's eyes widened, especially after seeing the rather angry glance her father presented her mother.

"We didn't want to say it yet," the queen added, biting her lip. "Because we don't know how long our luck will last."

Now, Nefera was even more confused than before. "What is it, Mother?" She asked excitedly.

"We will tell you when it is time," her father simply stated. "Let us not be too hasty."

Nefera giggled. "Hasty is a funny word!"


	3. Nefera, the flower goddess

**Chapter 3: Nefera, the flower** **girl** **goddess**

As the royal breakfast came to an end, Ramses had to leave the main halls for his businesses. He was a busy man and several of his advisers were walking after him, ready to begin their work. Nefera wasn't sure what duties her father was doing all day, but she was sure that they were _really_ important! He was pharaoh, after all. Everyone's ruler! Unlike her mother, he didn't have much time for his family.

„Will you brush my hair, Mother?" Nefera asked, smirking. Of _course_ her mother would brush her hair. She did that every morning, after all!

„Oh, my dear, of course I will," the Queen answered with a warm and trusting smile. She lifted Nefera up and hugged her tightly, as she carried her little daughter to the garden, in which most of their activities took place.

Ah, the royal garden! It was so huge and beautiful! Planted with several kinds of flowers and trees. There was a big pool and golden benches! It was a beautiful place to play, and get lost in, and Nefera was sure that, as the Queen of Egypt, her mother had the most beautiful garden in the entire world!

The sun was shining as brightly as always, when the queen placed her daughter on the ground. Nefera took place right on the meadow. The grass was green and healthy, and there were hunderds of flowers around the little princess. She was sitting right in the center. Where only people of royal birth were allowed to sit!

Her mother kissed Nefera's head after sitting down right behind her. They were only sitting for a second, as hordes of servants approached, bringing them a hairbrush, a fan, and everything their hearts desired.


	4. Flawless royalty?

**Chapter 4: Flawless royalty?**

Nefera closed her eyes as her mother's hands ran through her silky, black hair. The queen grabbed the royal hairbrush, and softly used it on her little daughter.

„I'm the Queen!" Nefera said, giggling, as she put her arms high up. She imagined how she would be sitting on her own throne someday, having a servant brush her hair and feed her grapes.

Her mother giggled, too. „Yes, you are, my darling."

The servants, who were mostly female, left the orbit of Queen de Nile and her daughter right when it became obvious that they weren't needed anymore. They knew just how much the queen appreciated to be alone with her daughter. Being the royal family made them extremely special, but Queen Dedyet didn't want her daughter to grow up too differently from the other children in the kingdom.

Sure, they were rich and royal, but, according to Dedyet, that didn't automatically make them better than the others. Inside, they looked all the same! Nefera would have servants and luxury around herself her whole life long, but, by spending as much alone time with her as possible, her mother wanted her to understand that she was a human being, just like everybody else.

Suddenly, Nefera opened her eyes. „Where are the servants, Mother? Why did they leave us? I didn't allow them to!"

Her mother answered in a soft voice. She wasn't angry at all. „Oh, my dear. What do you still need them for?"

„Everything!" Nefera said startled as she turned around to her mother.

"But don't we already have everything we need?"

"No!"

"Aww, what else is there to get?"

Nefera took some time to think about that question, but she turned around again as soon as she realized that she couldn't think of anything the servants yet had to bring.

However, they were still needed! Who did they think they _are_ by just leaving like that? Nefera's father had a word for people who took breaks instead of obeying royalty, and Nefera was not afraid to use it, proudly imitating her father.

"Slackers!" She called out to the nearby servants.


	5. To the moon and back

**Chapter 5: To the moon and back**

Dedyet gasped. "Nefera!"

The toddler turned around. "Yes?"

"What did you just say to our servants?"

"Slackers!" Nefera repeated, smirking.

Dedyet's eyes widened. "That's a mean word, you know."

"I don't care!"

"But-"

"Royalty can always use mean words on commoners!" The princess turned away, ending the discussion.

Nefera's mother looked at the group of servants, who was smiling at her. They weren't shocked or angry, knowing exactly, how the little princess used to speak to people she disliked.

Being absolutely certain that no one was hurt, Dedyet continued brushing her daughter's hair, and started to hum a melody. She put the brush away and picked up a tiny flower from the ground, still humming.

Nefera hummed along with her mother. She knew that melody! Dedyet always hummed it when she was happy. Maybe it made her feel relaxed?

The queen continued humming, and placed the flower in her daughter's dark hair. „You're so beautiful, my darling," she mumbled happily.

Nefera smiled. „I know," she answered with a grin.

There was silence for a few seconds. Only the tweeting of the birds, and the noises the hairbrush made as it went through Nefera's hair could be heard.

Nefera didn't like the quiet. She turned around again, and thought of a question to ask her mummy. A completely random one! „Do you like music, Mother?"

Dedyet smiled. „Yes, I do! Music is a great way to bring people together. It brings peace to our souls, and I am really grateful for the fact that the gods have given us voices to sing with, as well as hands to build instruments with. How do _you_ feel about music, Honey?"

Nefera stared into the distance. „I like the songs we always sing together, but the songs the servants play with their instruments are always so boring."

Her mother laughed. „Are they?"

„Yeah, they are!"

„Maybe we should give them our songs to sing then," the queen answered, lovingly petting Nefera's head.

Her daughter turned to her. „But then they wouldn't be _our_ songs anymore."

Dedyet raised an eyebrow. „ _Our_ songs?"

„Yeah, they're only for us! Not for Father, and not for the servants! Only for you and for me!"

This answer made the Queen smile brightly. She pressed Nefera into a hug. „Oh, Baby! Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

„Yes, you have! I always hear you sing about it!"

The queen kissed the giggling princess' forehead.

The toddler then continued speaking. „You love me sooooooooo much," she said, moving her arms away from each other, to show her mother a big length. That was how much she loved her! From the one arm to the other one! Or as the Queen liked to say, _„I love you to the moon and back"._


	6. Neferet's hair

**Chapter 6: Neferet's hair**

Hours, days, even _weeks_ had passed. So much time had passed, that Nefera barely knew how much it had been!

It was afternoon when the princess entered the dining hall. She was looking for her mother.

Egypt's Queen was sitting on a golden chair, eating an Egyptian specialty.

As soon as she saw her mother, Nefera ran towards her. Ramses always used to tell Nefera that running was inappropriate behavior for someone of royal birth, but Nefera always ran from room to room when her father didn't see it! It was just _too_ much fun!

The little princess stopped before the table, holding one of her dolls. The doll was made out of cloth, and there was an emergency going on: Its hair was not brushed! Nefera wanted that done, because she knew that a royal doll could – much like a royal princess - not be seen without flawless hair!

Several nurses had wanted to brush the doll's hair, but Nefera had made a huge drama out of the whole situation. She didn't want _the nurses_ to brush the doll's hair, she wanted _her mother_ to do it!

When Nefera saw the queen eating, she was kind of surprised. „Mother! Why are you eating again? You are eating all day long!" The toddler whined.

Dedyet giggled nervously as she heard her child complain. „Oh, Honey, you know, I'm just very, very hungry…"

"You are hungrier than a hippo and a crocodile _together_!" Nefera claimed.

Dedyet giggled. What a sweet comparison!

The three year old, though, became a lot more serious a second later. „If you eat too much, you will get fat!" Nefera warned.

Dedyet raised a curious - and slightly worried - eyebrow. „Who told you that?"

This question got ignored by the spoiled toddler. It were only _her_ needs that were important! „Mother, you need to brush Neferet's hair!" Nefera commanded. Neferet... That was her dollie's name!

„I'll brush it as soon as I have finished eating this. It's just a last-"

„Motheeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" Nefera whined while stomping her foot impatiently.

„Oh, Honey, _please_!" Dedyet begged. "Stop whining!"

But Nefera _didn't_ stop. Neferet's hair needed to be brushed, and she wouldn't wait a second longer for that to happen! „I want Neferet's hair to be brushed! _NOW!_ "

Nefera would have probably continued to whine for hours, but her anger was immediately stopped by a loud and angry voice behind her.

 _„Stop commanding your mother!"_


	7. Bad parenting?

**Chapter 7: Bad parenting?**

It was Ramses who suddenly walked into the dining room.

Nefera turned around in shock. She-she hadn't wanted to anger her father!

He grabbed her arm roughly. „And I told you _not_ to run!"

„Oh, Ramses, she was just-"

„No! I told her _not_ to do it!"

Suddenly, even Dedyet was angry. „Why are you always so strict with her?! She's only-"

„I don't _care_ how old she is! Nefera needs to bear responsibility! She will be _queen_ someday!"

Nefera helplessly watched her parents fighting.

"You are being a _bad_ _parent_!" Dedyet snapped.

„What?! I'm just raising her to be a _ruler_!"

The queen just sighed. She continued the conversation, speaking in a quiet voice. „Please, don't yell at her like this."

He sighed too, and let go of his daughter's arm.

„How are you feeling?"

She sighed. „I don't think this stress is good for the-, uh, _me_. It's not good for _me_."

He nodded. „I understand."

There was silence in the room for a second as Nefera looked from her mother to her father, and from her father to her mother, trying to figure something out. There was something in the air! She just didn't know what it _was_!


	8. Relaxing ideas

**Chapter 8: Relaxing ideas**

It was Ramses who eventually broke the silence. „Maybe you should take a bath to calm down," he told his wife in a gentle tone.

 _„I love taking baths!"_ Nefera cheered, overjoyed. The little princess jumped around excitedly, completely forgetting about her dollie's hair.

Ramses turned to his daughter. His reaction was anything but pleasing and calm. „Not _you_! Your _mother_!"

 _„Ramses!"_

„What?!"

The queen repeated herself coldly. „Please don't _yell_ at her."

„Can we all take a bath together?" Nefera asked carefully, dearly hoping to receice a positive answer.

„I am afraid not. I have work to do," Ramses answered, giving his daughter a concerned look.

His wife rolled her eyes. She knew that he was Pharaoh, and _incredibly_ busy, but the fact that her husband had so little time for his family made her feel more annoyed with every passing day. She felt like she saw him twice a _day_ \- at breakfast and dinner - and that certainly was _not_ enough.

The queen kneeled down to her daughter. „How about we both take a bath alone, huh?"

 _„Yaaaay!"_ Nefera celebrated. Bathing time was fun time!

„Fine. You two do that, and I take care of my royal businesses," Ramses answered as he moved to leave the dining hall. Before disappearing entirely, he turned back a last time. "And Nefera, _please_ don't ever run in the palace _again_!"

Nefera nodded, a bit sad about her actions.

The queen grabbed her daughter's hand as she watched her husband leaving, trying to make her forget about the previous fight as well as Ramses' strict parenting. She knew he meant well. „We should already think about what bath salts we want, don't we?"

Nefera walked with her mother happily, yet not missing an opportunity to say bad things about her humble servants. „Yes! Not that the servants do it wrong again!"

The queen chuckled. „I'm sure they are going to do it right this time."


	9. The wonder of nature

**Chapter 9: The wonder of nature**

A lot of female servants were busy preparing the bath for Queen Dedyet and her daughter. Nefera's haughty comments didn't really help them…

„Hurry up!"

„...Yes, your highness."

Dedyet pet her daughter's head. She loved her no matter how haughty and impatient the little princess could be at times. She knew that she had a golden, little heart.

Nefera groaned. She turned to her mother, whining some more. „Mother, why can't they hurry _up_?"

The queen lifted her daughter up, and made her sit on her lap. Instead of answering Nefera's rude question, she slowly rocked her while humming a common melody.

Nefera immediately hummed with her together!

„Where do you know this melody from, Mother?" She asked a few seconds later, truly curious.

„My mother taught me it when I was as small as you!"

Nefera looked at her with big eyes. „You were small, _too_?"

„Of course! Everyone was small once!"

Nefera looked even more surprised now. „Even _Father_?"

Dedyet laughed. „Even Father."

The little princess couldn't really understand it all yet. „But I am small and you are adults, and that will not change. Right?"

Her mother pressed her against her chest. „You know, someday I am going to be as old as your grandparents. And you are going to be as old as me then."

Nefera was _shocked_!

Her mother continued. „Someday, the gods will make our life on Earth end, and, if they allow it, we will continue living our afterlife. Humans go and new humans come." She let a hand slide to her belly and smiled thankfully. Her eyes were shining. „It's the wonder of nature. Breathtaking, huh?"

Yes, that was _certainly_ breathtaking! When would Nefera be _queen_ , then?! How long would it take?! _Would she be as old and wrinkled as her father?!_


	10. Patience is key

**Chapter 10: Patience is key**

The servants were finally finished.

„Your bath is prepared now, your highness," one of them said to Queen Dedyet and bowed down.

„I'm a highness, too!" Nefera complained, her voice as bratty as her attitude. Had the servants forgotten their place in line?! Didn't they know who they were talking to?! „Bow down before me!" The three year old demanded.

The servants hesitated, but eventually bowed down before the toddler as well.

„Thank you. You can leave now," Nefera's mother said softly.

The servants nodded and left. It seemed like they were happy to be out of Nefera's way for now.

Dedyet placed Nefera down and stood up.

„I'm gonna get in first!" Nefera said happily.

She _loved_ bathing! Especially when she could bath together with her mother! And it was always her thing to get in first!

„Yes, we just need to remove your clothing. We don't want it to get wet, do we?"

„No!" Nefera answered quickly. It would be a _disaster_ if her beautiful linen dress got wet! After all, her father had often taught her just how important royal appearance was!

Dedyet kneeled down, and carefully removed Nefera's gold earrings. She knew that these were chores the servants and nurses could do, too. But why _should_ they? The queen was perfecly able to do them herself! She wanted Nefera to have a loving bond to _her mother_ , not to some nurses!

She successfully removed Nefera's dress, lifted her up, and placed her in the bathtub.

Nefera splashed around, careless and overjoyed. „You have to come in too, Mother!" She said, laughing.

„Yes, I know. Just wait a second," her mother answered, removing her own jewelry.

„But waiting is boring!"

„Patience is key, Hun."

„No, it's not!"

Dedyet took her time while undressing.

„Motheeeeeer!" Nefera splashed the water in annoyance.

She didn't like the adults! They were way too slow, like turtles by the Nile!


	11. Just like Toeris!

**Chapter 11: Just like Toeris!**

It took the queen about two minutes to get ready. But in this case, and, according to Nefera, two minutes were exactly two minutes too _long_!

„Stop whining, Honey, I'm ready now," Dedyet said, as she got in the bathtub as well.

Nefera usually didn't care how her mother looked like without her clothes on, but this time she looked _different_! As blunt as toddlers could be, Nefera didn't bother to say anything within three seconds. „Mummy, you look _fat_!"

The queen was surprised, suddenly she felt... _uncomfortable_. „F-fat? Oh, Nefera. Don't be silly."

„No, really, Mother! Just like Toeris!"

Toeris was an Egyptian goddess. The goddess of childbirth! She used to take good care of pregnant women. Nefera had already seen the hippo goddess on paintings in the temple! She had a round belly, just like Nefera's mother! Just that the one of Nefera's mother was a lot smaller than the one of Toeris.

Dedyet gulped. She wondered if it was the right time to tell Nefera that she would get a _little sibling_ someday. Ramses and her had planned not to tell her yet. The risk of a miscarriage was high, and losing her sibling would probably upset Nefera a lot...

„Have you eaten too much?" Nefera asked, trying to find out the reason for her mother's weight gain.

Dedyet couldn't help it – a lip slipped out quickly. „Uh... yes. That must be it."

„You should eat less, Mother."

„Thank you for your advice, Honey. I'll try to comply with it."

It was unusual, but this time, Nefera's bluntless didn't fail to make her mother feel slightly embarrassed. As well as guilty about lying to her daughter...


	12. A proper upbringing?

**Chapter 12: A proper upbringing?**

It was already evening when Queen de Nile was looking for her husband. He was in the huge main hall, discussing something with his chief advisor. She stood by the side, not wanting to bother their important conversation about the kingdom and its future.

"It is important to enforce this law as soon as possible," Ramses said sternly to his adviser, now knowing Dedyet had entered.

The adviser nodded. "Of course, Sire." He faced Dedyet and asked, a few seconds later, "Is the queen fine?"

Ramses turned around to see his wife stand by the entrance.

She smiled weakly. „Yes, I am fine. I just wanted to... talk to Ramses for a moment."

„Can it wait?" Her husband asked.

„Oh, of course," Dedyet responded. "We can talk about it later. I'm going to bring Nefera to bed, then."

Ramses frowned. „Don't you think the nurses should do that? I want you to relax, my dear."

Dedyet smiled. Ramses was a stern man, but he meant well. His wife knew that. She loved him and their daughter so unbelievably much...

„No, really, I can do it," she told them calmly before leaving the halls.

„Don't strain yourself, my dear!" Ramses called after her.

It could be quite annoying to be both the Queen of Egypt, _and_ pregnant, but it was nice to see how much everybody cared about it. She was queen, yes, but she was still only a human! Pregnancies were natural and nothing to make a fuss about! The others liked to do that, though, as if they were thinking Dedyet could _die_ any minute.

Meanwhile, Nefera was in her room, arguing with a nurse.

„I don't wanna go to bed! Leave me and Neferet alone! I _order_ it!"

„Princess, you really need to sleep! It is way too late for such a little child to be awake!"

„No! I'm _not_ a child! I'm already old enough!"

The nurse lifted her up.

„Don't touch me!" Nefera whined. She gasped and yelled „Neferet!" as the little doll fell out of her hand, and landed on the ground. Nefera struggled in the nurse's arms.

But the young woman carried the princess out of the room.

Nefera started to cry and scream horribly loudly. "Nefereeeet!"

„We will make you ready for bed now, Nefera," the nurse said angrily, strictly determined.

„No! I don't _wanna_!" Nefera sobbed, tears all over her face.


	13. Flawless, flawless, flawless

**Chapter 13: Flawless, flawless, flawless...**

Dedyet had decided to go into her garden before fetching her daughter. She wanted Nefera to still have some time to play with her dolls, before she would come and prepare her for bed.

The night sky was _beautiful_ to look at! Queen de Nile loved to just stand outside and look at the stars. It were the gods, who would protect the royal family – and the whole kingdom – from any harm and danger.

When the queen came inside again after a few relaxing minutes, she made her way to Nefera's room. She had wanted to make her ready for bed, but when she came in, she saw that Nefera was _already_ ready.

„Oh. Are you already prepared for bed, Baby?" She asked her daughter, slightly disappointed, who was sitting on the floor, examining her dollie.

 _„Yes,"_ Nefera answered through gritted teeth. „A nurse has made me ready. Without me even _wanting_ it!"

Dedyet sighed quietly. She sat down with Nefera, and run her hands through her daughter's hair, seeing that it had already been brushed. „But the nurse has brushed your hair nicely, hasn't she?"

Nefera turned to her mother. „Not as nice as you always do it..."

The queen smiled and gave her daughter a kiss.

„But nobody has brushed Neferet's hair yet! She's really sad about it. The nurse has just forgotten her!"

„Oh, has she?"

„Yes! Neferet says she can't sleep if her hair is not flawless!"

Dedyet chuckled. „ _Flawless?_ Who have you learned that word from, Dear?"

„Father. He always says, as the future queen, I must be flawless."

„Oh, Honey," Nefera's mother mumbled, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

„Are you crying, Mother?"

Dedyet hugged her daughter tightly.

„No, Honey, I'm just... I'm just really tired."

„Neferet is tired too, but she can't sleep! Her hair must be flawless to do so!

Nefera's mother looked her daughter in the eyes. „Nefera, I don't want you to use this word anymore, okay?"

„But why? Is it..." she whispered, _„Is it a mean word?"_

„No, Darling, but it's not a nice word either."

Nefera didn't understand that. How could a word not be nice, but not mean either? And what was wrong with the word 'flawless' in general?

The queen tried to explain. „This word is putting a lot of pressure on people, Nefera."

She looked in her mother's eyes.

 _„Do you want me to tell you a secret?"_ Dedyet whispered.

A secret? Nefera got excited! She whispered back. _„Yes!"_

 _„Nobody can be flawless,"_ her mother stated, still whispering.

Nefera gasped. „But Faher said-"

„Forget what Father said, Honey. We are humans and-"

„I'm a goddess!"

„Nefera. You're a human."

„No, I'm a goddess!" Nefera answered angrily.

„We are all just human."

„But not me!"

„...Did your father tell you this?"

„Yes."

Suddenly, Dedyet seemed angry at _someone_. „I'll talk to him about it, okay?"

„But, Mother! What about Neferet's hair? She's really impatient when it gets to beauty and flawlessness!"

The queen rolled her eyes, knowing that they could spend the whole night discussing the word 'flawless'.

„We will brush her hair now, yes?"

„Yes!" Nefera answered excitedly as she got up and grabbed a hairbrush.

Flawless! Neferet _had_ to be flawless. Or else, she would not be good enough for Nefera anymore! She would get replaced with a better-looking doll. A _flawless_ one.


	14. Beauty on the inside?

**Chapter 14: Beauty on the** ** _inside_** **?**

As she got the hairbrush, Nefera sat down next to her mother again. There was silence in the room while Queen Dedyet calmly brushed the dollie's hair. „Don't you want to help me, Nefera?"

„No," Nefera answered.

She wasn't a _worker_! The others were, and that's why they were _obliged_ to do the work! Nefera, on the other hand, was royal, and _therefore_ allowed to watch and command them!

„She's ready now," the queen stated a little bit later.

Nefera grabbed her doll and took a look. „Thank you, Mother! Now she looks flawless again."

Dedyet sighed. Since it was time to sleep, she lifted Nefera up to place her in her bed. Lastly, she gave her daughter a kiss. „Goodnight, Baby. Sleep well."

Nefera hugged her mother. „Will you go to bed now too, Mother?"

„Uh, yes. I will prepare for bed and then go to sleep. Just like you!"

The little princess leaned back.

„Is something wrong, Hun?" Her mother asked.

„I don't want to go to bed yet! I want to be awake as long as Father!"

„Oh, my dear," the queen said, running her hand go through Nefera's long hair once again. „Your father will go to bed soon, too. And I'm sure that Neferet is really tired as well. Or don't you think so?"

The little princess took a look at her doll, Neferet. „Mother?"

„Yes?"

„I'm afraid that Father will not find you flawless anymore when your belly is so round. What if your flawlessness will suddenly disappear?"

The queen frowned, almost unable to _believe_ what she had just heard! She took place on her daughter's bed. „There's something important you need to learn, Honey." She stopped for a good second. „You can be beautiful no matter what size or shape you are."

„But Father said-"

Dedyet suddenly got angry. Angry at _Ramses_! Why did he tell their daughter such a nonsense?! „What did Father say, huh?!"

Nefera leaned back with big eyes, and pressed Neferet against her chest. The little toddler was scared now that her mother was suddenly yelling so loudly...

„I-I didn't mean to scare you, Nefera." Dedyet said, guilty. "It's just... You shouldn't believe everything your father tells you."

Nefera was surprised. She got closer to her mother and started to whisper. She felt like they were talking about some kind of secret! _„Is Father a liar?"_

„No, Honey, he is not a liar." She tried to explain. „Everyone has different opinions on everything, and... maybe you should develop your own opinion instead of taking up your father's all the time."

There was silence in the room, before Dedyet decided to end the discussion.

„Never forget: The most important thing is beauty on the inside." She gave her daughter a last goodnight kiss, and got up to leave the room.

Beauty? On the _inside_? Like organs? Now Nefera was even _more_ confused! From what she had learned, beauty could only be on the _outside_! Like beautiful hair or a beautiful figure. Or like Nefera's feature of outer beauty; _complete flawlessness._


	15. Wishes and concerns

**Chapter 15: Wishes and concerns**

Egypt's queen closed the door to her daughter's room. She knew that it was time to talk to Ramses now. She had to tell him some things that felt like rocks, blocking her lungs from breathing.

She took a look at the main hall, seeing that Ramses and his chief advisor were still discussing.

So, Dedyet decided to prepare for bed first. She was always giving her husband _silent_ support, and didn't want to bother their discussion.

Hords of servants were walking towards their queen. They seemed to be concerned. „Your highness! Are you fine?"

The queen sighed. She was fine, indeed. At least _body_ -wise. „Yes, I am."

„Can we do something for you?"

„Oh, no, thank you." She walked around the group of females, on her way to one of the royal bathrooms. It was lovely how much the whole kingdom cared about her and the baby, but she could take care of herself! Knowing that someone would be there in case of an emergency was releasing, though.

„Your majesty! You should not be alone for too long!" The servants called after the queen, who had already disappeared in the bathroom.

Dedyet, finally alone, closed her eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief. She was shocked, though, to see several women in her private bathroom after opening her eyes!

"Are you ready to prepare?" They asked.

"...Have you been _waiting_ here for me?"

The servants exchanged looks before answering with a nod. "Naturally."

Dedyet rolled her eyes. "That's nice of you, but... Could you leave me alone?"

"We can't."

"But-"

"A pregnant woman should never be alone."

Dedyet frowned. "And if I order it?"

"The pharaoh has told us female servants to take special care of you, your highness, and to not leave you alone. By listening to your order, we would disobey the pharaoh."

Dedyet crossed her arms in anger. Right before she wanted to tell them that they were _her_ servants, and that she _demanded_ some privacy, they spoke up again.

"Your highness, we wanted to ask you if you have experienced any bleeding."

Dedyet's eyes widened. "Bleeding?"

"Like the last time you were pregnant."

"Uhm... Yes. But, again, it was just a tiny spot."

The nurses exchanged worried looks. "You should have _told_ us!"

Dedyet sighed, realizing they were right. "...Maybe I should have. I am sorry. It was really just a tiny bit when I was on the toilet."

"Do you have cramps?"

Dedyet raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

A nurse decided, "We will talk to the doctors about it."

"The doctors are for _emergencies_! You should not waste his time with things like that. Pain in pregnancy is absolutely normal."

But the nurses were determined. "We insist."

Dedyet rolled her eyes. "Fine," she agreed, but only to be able to see them _finally_ leaving her alone.


	16. Parental pressure

**Chapter 16: Parental pressure**

Queen de Nile was ready for bed when she left the royal bathroom. As she passed by the halls, she saw that they were empty. So, she made her way to Ramses' bedroom, hoping to find him _there_. As she opened the door, Dedyet was surprised to see that Ramses was already _waiting_ for her.

„I have been waiting for you," he said with his dark voice, sounding rather creepy than romantic.

She closed the door, sat down on the bed, and sighed. „Ramses... We need to talk."

„Certainly. What is your concern, my dear?"

She looked in his blue eyes, feeling both anger and sadness coming up. Maybe it were the hormones, or the fact that the queen was a rather emotional person, but there were tears running down her cheeks, all of a sudden, as she thought of the things about flawlessness Nefera had said to her. They were breaking her heart.

Ramses said down next to her, and placed his hand on his wife's back, obviously worried. „What's wrong, Honey?"

Better be direct... „Ramses. _Why_ do you always tell Nefera that she has to be flawless?"

Ramses was surprised to hear his wife asking this. „Why? Because that's a lesson she needs to learn."

 _„A lesson?!"_

„Why are you yelling?!"

„I don't think she can stand that _pressure_!"

„Pressure? What pressure?!"

„Are you _joking_?! Ramses, she _can't_ be flawless! That's the _point_! We are all just humans! Did you forget that?!"

„We are the De Niles and we are god-like! Did _you_ forget _that_?!"

She crossed her arms and looked away from him. „I can't believe you are saying this."

He raised an eyebrow. „What's the _matter_?"

„The matter is that she will never be able to live up to your high expectations!"

„You are overreacting."

„There's something else too - I was wondering, when are we gonna tell Nefera about her sibling? She can't wait any _longer_!"

„We will tell her when it's time."

„But what if the time is _now_?!"

„ _I_ decide when it's time! _I_ am her father!"

 _"But you aren't carrying her sibling in your body!"_

„Dedyet, stop _yelling_! Nefera will hear you!"

Dedyet put all of her bravery together one last time... „I will yell whenever _I_ want to!"

„But not in _my_ palace!"

...but it was just too much for her. Tears were running down her cheeks, as she threw herself on the huge bed. „Stop commanding me," she sobbed into the pillow.

But Ramses had to have the last word once again. "I am a good parent to Nefera!"


	17. Morning sickness

**Chapter 17: Morning sickness**

The night was over, but the tension in the air didn't seem willing to disappear anymore. It had been there at breakfast and lunch, and King and Queen de Nile hadn't spoken a word with each other yet.

Her parents had fights often – especially since some months - but Nefera couldn't remember the last time that the entire conversation at the dinner table had been dead.

Nobody said a word, but the toddler eventually felt brave enough to ask what was wrong. „Are you angry at each other?" She asked carefully, half expecting to get yelled at.

Her mother sighed, and her father made a Hmpf noise.

The little princess felt like it was her fault that her parents were so weird! Maybe it had something to do with the word 'flawless'?

„We are just very stressed," Ramses stated in an emotionless voice. "Especially _your mother_. Apparently, she thinks that her stress or whatever it is, is a valid reason to start fights with me in _my_ quarters."

Dedyet groaned quietly.

Nefera turned to her mother, a bit afraid of both of them. "Are you very stressed, Mother?"

Her mother looked up, and smiled. „No, I feel good, Honey. I'm just a bit sick."

„Are you sick because of Father?" Nefera asked carefully.

Maybe her father had made her mother feel sick through magic, because he was so angry at her!

„No, it's not because of Father," Dedyet answered, forcing herself to smile another time.

"Sometimes I get sick when I feel cold for a long time," Nefera said, sipping on her beer, trying to be of help in _some_ way.

The queen smiled weakly. "I don't think that's the reason, Hun."

Nefera raised an eyebrow. "But why else would you be sick?"

"I think I mean a different kind of sick than you do," Dedyet explained carefully.

She was in her third month of pregnancy, beginning to feel nauseous. _Very_ nauseous.


	18. Sweet forgiveness

**Chapter 18: Sweet forgiveness**

Ramses felt the need to start a conversation with his wife right after dinner, as the nurses, the doll Neferet and Nefera herself had disappeared in the princess' room.

„Dear, I... I wanted to know how you feel."

She turned to him. „Bad. Sickness during pregnancy is normal, Ramses. I thought you'd know that by now." Her beautiful face became serious.

„Are you _sure_ I don't need to call in a doctor?"

Dedyet suddenly smiled, forgetting all the feelings of anger she had felt before. It was just so sweet how her husband showed his concern for her even when they've had a fight before. „No, that is not necessary," she calmly answered.

There was a little break until she continued speaking. „Nefera is getting really curious, because of the baby, Ramses. She keeps making comments and asking questions every few hours. I feel bad keeping a secret from her, and I wanted to know if you think the time to tell her has come."

Ramses bit his lip. „Dedyet. Your belly is barely visible. The kingdom is praying against it, but... What if something happens to the baby? And then we would end up having to explain that her sibling has died in your womb. That would be worse than to keep on waiting now."

Dedyet sighed. As much as she wanted to finally tell Nefera the big news, Ramses' arguments were reasonable.

The queen nodded in angreement. "Fine. Let's wait a little longer."

And so they waited. Days. Weeks. Months. Until the day to explain it had finally come.


	19. Big news

**Chapter 19: Big news**

More than three months had passed, and Nefera was wondering if it was really just food that made her mother so round. She looked like she had _eaten_ someone!

Queen de Nile felt that the time was _more_ than right to tell Nefera about her unborn sibling. The risk of miscarriage was _way_ smaller now than it had been before, and she didn't like the feeling of her daughter not to knowing what was up. It were big news, after all!

So, without asking Ramses for _his_ opinion on the topic, the queen was looking for her little daughter. She knew that her husband had no interest in being there when she told Nefera the 'news'. For many men, pregnancy and childbirth were 'women things' they had nothing to do with.

As Dedyet entered the main hall, she saw her daughter on the couch, several nurses around her, pampering the little princess. Dedyet took place on the couch, and turned to the nurses, stating, „Thank you for your care, ladies, but I would like you to leave now. There is something important Nefera needs to know."

The nurses smiled. They already knew what would be said now, and bowed down. „Of course, your highness," they said before leaving, still keeping an eye on them from the distance.

Dedyet turned to her daughter, who had her dollie, Neferet, in her arms.

„The nurses hadn't finished their task yet, Mother!"

Dedyet chuckled. "Their _task_?"

"Telling me how great I am!"

Dedyet laughed, but as soon as she realized that Nefera was actually _serious_ , her eyes widened, worried.

"Why did you make the nurses leave?" Nefera asked, still rather unhappy about the whole thing.

„I wanted us two to be relatively alone," Dedyet explained. "There are big news I have to tell you, Nefera."

The toddler made big eyes, suddenly excited. „Is it good news, Mother?"

Dedyet smiled warmly, a hand sliding down to her tummy. „Yes, indeed."

The three year old princess jumped up and down on the couch, demanding in a happy voice, „Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Dedyet laughed, suddenly a little nervous. "Do you remember the many things you asked me? About my tummy?"

Nefera giggled. "Mother, are you exlaining to me that you have eaten the fig cake?"

Dedyet's eyes widened. The servants had made fig cake?!

Nefera laughed loudly, pointing at her mother, and calling out in a sing-sang voice, "Mother ate the fig cake, Mother ate the fig cake!"

The queen blushed, quickly remembering what this was about. Smiling, she said, "It's actually a bit more serious than that."

Nefera smirked, guessing, "You haven't left a piece for me?"

Dedyet laughed, even happier than before. "No, dear, it's just..." She took a deep breath. "Are you ready for the big news?"

"Yes! Hurry up!" The princess giggled.

„Fine, Nefera," Dedyet spoke out in a serious voice, before putting on a happy smile, proudly stating, "You will be getting a little sibling!"


	20. A complete disaster

**Chapter 20: A complete** ** _disaster_**

Nefera gasped. _A sibling?!_

"Yes!" Dedyet confirmed happily.

Silence.

Queen de Nile smiled when waiting for another reaction. An outburst of happiness was quite probable.

Yet, it didn't come. The _opposite_ was the case.

„I don't want one!"

Dedyet gasped. „You don't _want_ one?"

„No!"

The queen was shocked and completely unprepared! She tried to form a sentence. „Uh-, I-, Nefera-"

But it was too late - the three year old bursted out into tears.

 _„I don't want a sibling!"_ She yelled, her face getting as red as a tomato.

Dedyet had never seen Nefera that angry. She had still wanted to explain it all, when the little princess got up, and stormed off. She was running towards her room, screaming and crying.

The only 'people' _left_ on the couch were Neferet and Dedyet.

Queen de Nile picked the doll up, and walked after her daughter, following her upstairs. „Nefera!"

The three year old disappeared in her room. „Go away!"

„You didn't take Neferet with you, Honey!" Dedyet spoke out, incredibly sad and disappointed.

Nefera didn't answer. She sat by the door in her room, where no one could see her, and cried, her little face buried in her hands.

Her mother pressed the little doll against her chest, and slowly opened the door to her daughter's room. She found her little baby, sitting on the ground, choking on tears.

The queen's eyes got filled with tears as well. She took place next to her daughter, and held out the doll for her to grab.

But Nefera didn't react, ignoring her mother instead.

„Neferet wants back to you, Honey," Dedyet said quietly, trying not to cry.

Still, there was no answer coming from her daughter.

„We thought that you would be very happy about a little sibling," Dedyet mumbled sadly, trying to explain it all.

Suddenly, Nefera looked up, her face even redder than before, and yelled, „Who _we_?!"

Dedyet's eyes widened, as she tried not to gasp. „Well, everyone."

„But I don't _want_ a little sibling!"

„Why not? I'm sure you will be a great older sister! You are so intelligent and caring."

„Why didn't you _ask_ me before?!"

Dedyet sighed. Should they really have _asked_ their daughter before? Ask for _permission_ to _reproduce_? That didn't sound right, but she still tried her best to answer.

„I don't know... You are still so young and we really, _really_ wanted another child."

Nefera suddenly realized something. She looked into her mother's eyes. „Is my sibling in your belly?"

„Yes, exactly!" Dedyet answered happily, glad about her daughter overcoming her anger and replacing it with curiousity.

Just that Nefera didn't seem to _believe_ that.

„How did it get in there then? Did you eat it?"

Queen de Nile smiled nervously. Maybe she should have _prepared_ herself for those questions...


	21. Broken hearts and crying eyes

**Chapter 21: Broken hearts and crying eyes**

„I didn't eat your little sibling, no," Dedyet answered, trying her best to explain it all. "Your father put it in there."

Nefera gasped. „Father was involved, _too_?!"

Dedyet bit her lip. „Yes... He-he wanted another child too, so that's why we-"

Nefera got up and yelled at her mother, before she could even finish her last sentence.

„But why?! You have _me_!"

„We didn't want you to be so alone, Honey!" Dedyet answered, failing at the attempt to explain a reason so good that Nefera would understand it.

„I'm not alone!" The princess responded, still in anger. "I'm with you and Father and Neferet! And the servants and the nurses!"

„But-but you don't have anyone to _play_ with!" Dedyet told her, trying another time to calm her daughter down.

„I _do_!" Nefera answered stubbornly. "I have enough people to play with! I don't need a dumb sibling!"

Suddenly, Dedyet started to cry in an unexpected moment. She just couldn't hold it back anymore.

She had been so happy to be pregnant again, and everything had went so well until now! Her wish of a big, happy family seemed to be getting destroyed; destroyed by her own daughter.

They hadn't exactly expected her to _celebrate_ , but nobody could have guessed that this would be such a _disaster_!

„Honey, we-"

"Shut up!"

Dedyet gasped.

"I hate you!"

Her mother sobbed. "But-"

„No! I don't want to talk to you!" The last thing Nefera yelled before storming off was an angry, "You aren't my _mother_ anymore!"

This time, it was the queen who had tears running down her cheeks. And there she sat, alone in her daughter's room, pressing the little Neferet against her newly broken heart.


	22. A little brother

**Chapter 22: A little brother**

Nefera was running. Running to find her father. She knew that he was probably doing some important pharaoh-stuff, and that he hadn't allowed her to run in the first place, but, this time, the little princess didn't care. She _had_ to talk to him!

„Father!" She said whining, as she found her father in the royal garden.

He turned around, less than happy about the fact that he had been bothered from the walk and talk with his chief adviser.

„Nefera! What are you doing here? Why are you not with the nurses? And why, in Ra's name, are you _crying_?!"

Her father hated to see Nefera cry. Not because he didn't want to see her sad, but because tears were a sign of weakness. The De Niles were anything but weak!

„Mother said that I will be getting a new sibling, and that you were involved, _too_! What does all this mean?! Why did nobody _ask_ me before?!" She was choking on tears.

Behind Ramses stood a smirking, _highly_ amused adviser. Yet, the pharaoh himself couldn't understand his daughter's breakdown. „What's your problem?! You will get a little brother soon! This kingdom needs a future ruler!"

That answer made Nefera cry even more. „But-but _Father_! You said that _I'm_ gonna be the future ruler!" Her little heart was breaking.

„You will be the future q _ueen_ , Nefera. But you will not be pharaoh! Women do not rule! They give silent support to their husbands and raise their children in a proper way!"

Nefera hid her face behind her hands. She had always thought that _she_ was gonna rule the kingdom someday!

Now, even the adviser was annoyed. The men both groaned, feeling _highly_ bothered!

„Go to your mother, Nefera. I do not have time for you!"


	23. Hateful wishes

**Chapter 23: Hateful wishes**

Nefera was running. Again.

This time, the toddler was hoping to be able to reach her room without any unwanted attention. The fact that tears were running down her cheeks did not make her feel very optimistic, though.

As the princess entered her room, she saw her mother still sitting there, crying and hugging the little Neferet.

„Mother?"

She turned to her daughter, surprised. „Nefera?"

„Father said that I'm gonna get a little brother, and that I won't _ever_ rule the kingdom!" The three year old whined.

„But, honey, we don't even _know_ if it is a boy or a girl yet."

„No?"

„No."

„And can we find out?"

The queen smiled. „Would you rather have a little brother or a little sister, Nefera?"

 _„None!"_

Her smile disappeared.

„If it's a little sister, then maybe I will still be able to rule the kingdom!" Nefera thought out loud. "But women don't rule, Father said."

Dedyet's glance became serious. „Why is ruling so important to you, Nefera? The gods will decide if it'll be a boy or a girl, and that's good the way it is. We will be happy with either, because we really, _really_ love this baby. Just like we love you."

Nefera gave her mother a disgusted look. „How can you love something you don't even _know_?!" Their love for their only daughter could not be very big, Nefera thought, if they loved her as much as that... _thing_!

„Because it's our baby," Dedyet replied calmly, her tears drying. "It will be a part of the household soon, and this feeling is just wonderful. Don't you think so, too?"

„No! It's not my baby and I hate it!"

 _„Nefera!"_

The toddler walked over to her mother, and grabbed the doll out of her hands. „Neferet doesn't wanna be with you! She hates you now, too!"

Dedyet sighed. „I really needed her to feel better."

„But now _I_ need her!"

„Is there anything I can do for you, honey? To make you feel better?"

 _„You can make this baby die."_


	24. An important announcement

**Chapter 24: An important announcement**

Queen de Nile gasped. _„Nefera!"_

„What?!"

Dedyet couldn't believe what she had heard her daughter say a few seconds ago. „How-how can you _say_ this?!"

Nefera pressed her doll against her chest. „I don't want to have a little sibling! It deserves to die!"

It was then when something very, _very_ rare happened - Dedyet started to yell at her own daughter. „I can't believe you are saying this!"

The toddler faced the floor, not willing to answer.

Her mother got up, and walked towards the door, having had enough of this. „If you need something, you can call for the nurses. I don't want to spend time with you when you are saying such terrible things about your _own_ sibling!"

„I don't _have_ a little sibling!" Nefera yelled back at her. "It should go away!"

Dedyet left the room without turning back another time.

Nefera looked at Neferet, and sat back down on the floor. „What do you think, Neferet? Would _you_ like to have a little sibling?"

Next, the princess took her doll's head between two fingers and made her shake her head.

„I know, right? I don't want one either!"

The young princess and her stuffed doll stayed in the room for about an hour, until the servants had finished preparing dinner. Nefera had liked to go outside, but not when she had to face her evil mother! And even Neferet agreed. Nefera was treated terribly!

The door opened after a quiet knock, revealing a nurse. „Dinner is prepared, your highness."

„I order you to carry me and Neferet downstairs!"

Without even rolling her eyes, the nurse came closer and picked Nefera up. She brought her downstairs into the dining hall, where her parents were already waiting.

Nefera took place on her favorite chair, not willing to take Neferet out of her hand.

Her father had often yelled at her to put the 'stupid toy' away when they were eating, and Nefera had always obeyed, but not this time. Neferet gave her a feeling of safety and understandability. That was often really helpful. Especially in such a delicate situation.

The food was served to them, and the musicians started to play quiet music. When starting to eat, Nefera paid attention to her father, not even wasting a single look on her mother. There was no converstion in the dining hall until, after a minute, Ramses stood up.

„There is an announcement I have to make," he stated, completely out of the blue.

Nefera looked at her father, just glad that he didn't seem to be angry at her anymore.

The pharaoh quieted his voice, and looked down at his plate. He seemed to be _anything_ but happy, with clenched teeth confessing, „My brother is coming to visit us."


	25. A future gift?

**Chapter 25: A future gift?**

Nefera's uncle? She wondered which one of them would visit, because she had two! One of them was her father's youngest brother. He lived a little bit farer away from their palace, so he didn't visit them often. He had a complicated name and had told Nefera to just call him Tut. It would be easier that way.

„Tut? They would have to ship him in his boat," the queen said, her eyes widening.

Ramses answered through gritted teeth. _„No, it's not Tut, Dear. It's not Tut..."_

Well that said everything. Nefera's father had another brother, who didn't live far away from their palace. Ramses and him did not have a good relationship with each other, and Nefera thought he was weird, too. He always used to stare so darkly and his facial expressions always looked kinda creepy. But he had given Nefera nice gifs in the past, so he was probably okay. Ramses had a dark stare too, after all! Maybe it was a heritable thing?

„We should welcome him with open arms," Queen de Nile stated. For her, family always came first. „He is your brother and it is really nice that he takes time to visit us, isn't it? I'm sure he's busy, too."

 _„Yeah, sure,"_ Ramses answered through gritted teeth as he looked up to the ceiling. _„Busy with sabotaging my achievements and making me look bad in public."_

„What did you say?" She smiled.

„Nothing, my dear," he answered, trying to seem happy.

„Will he bring me a gift?" Nefera asked greedily.

„You are about to receive a gift soon," her father answered.

Nefera made big eyes. She _loved_ gifts! „What gift is it, Father?"

„It is the little brother you will have soon."

„We don't know if it's a boy yet, Ramses!"

„Oh, I am positive our next child is going to be male."

Nefera looked sour. „I don't want to have a sibling!" She told her father.

„Nonsense!" Ramses said, slamming his fist on the table.

Dedyet sighed. „Maybe we should talk about something else..."


	26. Special beauty care

**Chapter 26: Special beauty care**

The next morning.

Everything had taken its course like normally, just that everyone was talking about the new baby! At least that was how Nefera felt, when she entered the royal bathroom. Her uncle would come soon and everything was prepared for his arrival. Even the servants and nurses seemed to be excited, which just made Nefera remember just how _important_ her family was to the commoners! All of them, even the de Niles who _didn't_ rule, were adored and celebrated. Simply for being a De Nile!

Poor, poor Uncle. He had to watch Father rule the kingdom just because he was the male, older sibling. That should _never_ happen to Nefera! _She_ wanted to rule! She was _first_ , after all!

The princess pulled a face as a nurse brushed her hair. It was long and had knots in it, probably because of the running Nefera secretly used to do. She didn't want to have her hair brushed, especially not by one of the nurses, but she had to look flawless when her uncle came to visit. _Flawless!_ What would he think if his niece looked _less_ than perfect? It would be a tragedy Nefera didn't dare to think of!

They would take special beauty care, the nurse said, as she placed flowers in Nefera's black hair.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Nefera felt rather good, thinking of the fact that she would be released her from this torments soon. She liked to look good, of course, but the hairbrush was so harsh on her delicate head!

A servant's head looked into the room. He was frantic. „The special guest is here!"

The nurse gasped, getting frantic as well. „Already?!"

Nefera swinged her legs in the air (she was sitting on a high chair), thinking of Neferet, who wasn't allowed to be at the arrival ceremony. Dolls are forbidden, her father had said.

The princess got lifted up, and was brought to the main hall to greet her uncle. Hopefully he had a gift for his greedy little niece!


	27. The uncle's arrival

**Chapter 27: The uncle's arrival**

The de Nile uncle walked in, surrounded by servants.

 _„Family!"_ He said dramatically but happy, when walking towards Ramses, his wife and their daughter.

Ramses groaned. His brother had _always_ been a psycho! His happiness was fake, and manipulation was his goal, but Ramses couldn't _not_ have accepted his request to visit - What would his _mother_ have thought? No matter what, the pharaoh was sure of it – his brother's will to visit the little family could impossibly mean _anything_ good!

First, he hugged Ramses' wife. „Oh my Queen! You look truly _dazing_ today!" His hands petted her back, slowly moving downwards...

She laughed, quickly reacting to his kind words about her appearance. „Thank you so much! I am really trying my best."

„You shouldn't put too much effort into it, you are a natural beauty who will _always_ be _the most beautiful goddess ever alive_ ," he said loudly, while greedily smelling her hair.

Dedyet blushed, shyly relying, "Thank you..."

Her brother-in-law let go of her, after seeing too many of Ramses' dark and angry stares, and made his way towards his older brother.

„Ramses!" He said as he hugged the pharaoh with one arm.

 _„How nice to see you again so soon, Brother,"_ Ramses stated through gritted teeth.

The hug was quickly over, and his brother looked down at Nefera and lifted her up. „My little Nefera! You always get more beautiful each pasing day, just like your _stunning_ mother!"

The queen blushed again, feeling slightly uncomfortable after those many compliments.

„Do you have a gift for me, Uncle?" Nefera asked in a sweet voice.

„I am afraid not," he said, _literally_ letting her down again.

The toddler looked sour. What was the point of visiting if her uncle didn't even bring her a gift?! She wasn't _that_ hard to please, was she?!

 _„But I want a gift!"_ She spoke out angrily, stomping her little foot.

„Stop begging, Nefera!" Her father said angrily. De Niles do _not_ beg.

„Isn't it enough of a gift knowing that your uncle made his way to us, Nefera? We all missed him a lot," Dedyet stated, smiling.

„I missed you too, Beautiful," the de Nile uncle said, smirking.

Ramses looked even sourer than his daughter. His pathetic brother was apparently unable to get his dirty hands _off of his wife_!


	28. The brother-in-law

**Chapter 28: The brother-in-law**

Soon, there would be an important ceremony in the kingdom. Ramses, as the pharaoh, obviously _needed_ to be there. He really did _not_ look happy when he had to leave his brother and wife alone...

The two of them took place on the golden bench in the garden, alone, as Nefera had decided that playing with Neferet in her room would be funnier than spending time with her mother and uncle. The sun was shining and the flowers were growing, just like they did every day in the queen's beautiful garden. Queen de Nile was fascinated every time she looked at the wonders of nature.

„And? How is it going with the baby?" Her brother-in-law asked, carefully placing his hand near hers.

She sighed. „Ah, well. We are all very happy for the baby to come... Ramses is hoping for a boy, but that is honestly the last thing I care about. I just wish my baby to enter this world healthily. Health is an unbelievably precious gift."

„Yes, I agree with you. Ramses can be so headstrong at times. He should think of _you_ more. Your wishes and, and, _desires_." He smirked just a bit.

„He means well, I know it. He is just hoping to be able to present this kingdom its new ruler soon."

„Hm. Is something wrong? Your beautiful face looks so sad today."

Dedyet smiled sadly. „Oh, it's just...well... _Nefera_. She doesn't really want a little sibling."

He raised an eyebrow. „She does not?"

„No..." She sighed.

„Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." He pulled her into a hug, slightly aroused by feeling her chest on his. Right before she pulled away, he managed to place a kiss on her head.

Smiling weakly, Dedyet answered, „It's okay... But enough of me! How are you?"

„Oh, hun, you are always so caring." He looked her in the eyes.

Queen de Nile chuckled. „Well, of course. I want you to be happy."

He pulled her head closer to his, whispering in her ear, „I want you to be happy, too. You are everything I have."


	29. Stillbirth?

**Chapter 29:** ** _Stillbirth?_**

Inside her room, Nefera picked up Neferet from the golden desk she had been lying on, about to brush her hair. It was that moment when the princess felt a cold hand on her head.

 _„You shouldn't be so mean to your mother, Nefera."_

The princess looked up, gasping, and faced her uncle, who placed himself next to her.

„Mean? I'm not mean!"

„Your mother has told me about your little sibling."

Nefera was surprised. „Were you involved _too_ , Uncle?"

He raised an eyebrow. „Involved? Involved in what?"

„Involved in putting a little sibling into Mother's tummy!"

He gave her a disgusted look. „Of course _not_. She would have never let me." He stared into the distance with an angry look. _„Your mother would never let me touch her in such a way,"_ he whispered darkly.

Nefera was confused. Touch? „Why not?"

He looked back at her. „Listen, Nefera, it was _only_ your father who put your little sibling into your mother's belly."

„But why did he do that?"

 _„Because he hates you,"_ he mumbled darkly.

„What?"

„Argh, it's nothing."

„Why didn't he just put my little sibling somewhere else?"

Uncle de Nile rolled his eyes. _„Because he wanted to impregnate your mother, you stupid little brat,"_ he mumbled angrily.

She turned to him. „I don't understand you, Uncle! Why are you always mumbling?"

„Oh, it's nothing."

„Are you whispering about secrets?"

„Yes, indeed, Nefera."

She looked at him with big eyes. „Really?"

„Yes, really. There's a big secret I would like to tell you. But you have to promise me, not to tell anyone."

„I promise! I promise! I pro-"

„Good." He got closer to her and continued. „You know what?"

„What?"

„I have a little sibling, too."

„Do you mean Uncle Tut?"

„Indeed."

She frowned. „But that's not a secret!"

„You have no idea what your mother and father expect you to do, do you, Nefera?"

„They...they want me to like my new sibling!"

„No. You need to show your parents who's the strongest!"

„I think Father is stronger than Mother."

He groaned. _„NO!"_

The scary uncle gulped and got closer to his niece. „Who is stronger, you or your sibling?"

Nefera thought about that for a moment. „Me!"

„Exactly. And who is better?"

„Me!"

„Now tell me, Nefera, who deserves to rule this kingdom? You, or your little sibling?"

„Me, me, me! I'm the older one!"

The uncle smirked, showing his niece a rare smile. „You are right, little Nefera," he told her, petting her head.

Nefera was confused. „Father said that women don't rule and that my little sibling will be a brother, and then _he_ will rule!"

Her uncle gave her a convincing look. „Well, that's how it is."

The little princess whined. „But _I_ wanna rule!"

„You have to get your little brother out of the way, Nefera."

„But how?"

„There is only one way: _Stillbirth._ "


	30. A devious plan

**Chapter 30: A devious plan**

Nefera had never heard that word before. "Still- what?"

"Stillbirth," her uncle explained almost happily.

"What does that mean?"

"That means that the baby disappears and you will not be getting a little sibling."

The princess felt excited. „Oh! I want that!"

"Yes, you do," he said, facing the stone wall in front of them with a smirk.

Nefera stood up, and shook her uncle's arm. "How can I make my sibling disappear, Uncle? I need to know!"

He faced his niece with a triumphant smile. "There are several ways to make your mother have a stillbirth, Nefera."

She suddenly got into thinking. "Will Mother be happy then?"

"She will love you a lot more after you did it. You will show her that _you_ are the strongest! Stronger than your baby sibling!"

Nefera groaned. "Argh, why did nobody tell me this before?!"

"Because they want you to find it out on your own, darling. But you are my favorite little niece, so I just _had_ to tell you!"

Her eyes widened. "I'm your only niece, Uncle."

He stood up, and moved closer to the door to leave the room. "I don't have time for such nonsense."

"Wait!" Nefera begged.

The uncle smirked. "Do you want to know how to make your mother have a stillbirth now or not, Nefera?"

"Yes! Tell me!"

He held back a dark laugh. "Fine then. If you _really_ want that."

The fact that Nefera didn't know that stillbirth meant giving birth to a dead baby did not bother her uncle at all. _He_ wanted to rule!

But how was that supposed to work if his older brother kept having children who would be next in line to the throne?! Every single child Ramses had or would have later on was an obstacle!

He hadn't managed to get Nefera out of the way three years ago, but now all the other children on the way would be _destroyed_! It was too late for an abortion, Dedyet was almost in her seventh month, so having Nefera there to get all her future siblings out of the way was a _great_ plan!

Once she was old enough to rule, he would just make her have an 'accident', and then it would be _him_ ruling over this country! _HIM!_


	31. Bad, bad stress

**Chapter 31: Bad, bad stress**

"Nefera, my darling."

"Yes?"

"There is only one way."

"What way, Uncle?"

 _"Stress."_

Nefera looked at her uncle a little closer. "Are you okay, Uncle?"

He groaned. "NO! Not _me_! I am talking about your mother!"

"My mother? Does she have stress?"

"No, but if she does, your sibling will disappear. Forever!"

"Really?" Nefera was surprised that something as simple as stress could make her sibling disappear! It was almost like magic!

"Extreme stress, though," her uncle added.

"Uncle?"

He turned to her. „What is it?"

"What will happen when my sibling disappears?"

"It will simply, ugh, disappear."

"And where will it go?"

 _"Away."_

"Away?"

"For Ra's sake, stop asking me so many questions, girl!"

"But Uncle! I am really curious! I have never..." she started to whisper, „made someone disappear."

"Listen to me, dear."

"I do!"

He whispered darkly. "You will stress your mother as much as you can, will you?"

"But how?"

"Chaos, trouble, anything! Just stress her!"

"Hmmm..."

"You could...for example, run away from home."

"Run away from home? But I like my home! It's where I belong! I am royalty and the others are peasants! Why would I want to be with them?"

Her uncle sighed. "It seems to me like you really _want_ to have a new sibling, Nefera."

"No!"

"Stress is the only way out of this terrible, terrible situation," he said, finally leaving the room.

Nefera was confused, but also kind of sad. Of course she _didn't_ want to have a new sibling! She didn't want to be _replaced_!

The toddler looked down. Where was Neferet now? She had been lying there, just a minute ago!

"Neferet?"


	32. A missing Neferet

**Chapter 32: A missing Neferet**

The evil uncle left his niece's room, and let her plushed doll disappear in his side pocket. He hoped that at least a missing doll could lead to some chaos. _Stillbirth because of stress._ He had tried that three years ago as well, without any success. This time, it would be different. This time, he _wouldn't_ fail!

"Hello, Beautiful," the uncle said happily as he entered the Queen's garden.

She was still sitting on the golden bench. "Where have you been?"

"Oh! I hope I didn't leave you alone for too long! I was finding my way to the bathroom, but there was a servant delaying me. I am really, _really_ sorry."

She smiled. "Oh, no problem, really. I wasn't lonely."

He took place next to her, and put on a worried look. "I hope you are not _too_ stressed."

"Stressed?" She laughed. "No. I am totally fine. It is sweet how everyone tries to take care of me as if I was in great danger."

He smiled. "Oh, of course. You are an important diamond. Without you, I'd be lost."

She giggled. "Thank you for being so caring all the time."

"Me? _You_ are caring! You care so much about me, it is just... _lovely._ "

"You are family!"

" _You_ are family."

She giggled again, making her brother-in-law wonder if the child could die from laughter. Well, probably not.

"Ramses is always so...strict and cold and, and, _mean_ ," he said, giving her a worried look.

„Do you think so? He's so sweet when we're alone."

The uncle looked sour. _„Is he?"_ he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes," she answered with a warm smile, not afraid of showing the endless love she felt for her husband.

Their conversation was interrupted by a little toddler running by in tears.

"Mother! Neferet is gone!" The three year old whined.

Her mother lifted her up. „Oh, honey! Where did you put her last?"

Tears were running down Nefera's cheeks, as her mother hugged her tightly.

"I am sure we will find Neferet soon, honey. Please don't cry," Dedyet mumbled into her daughter' ear.

The uncle put on a look of sadness, but was already figuring out how he could make this situation end in as much stress as possible. This unborn child would _die_ , even if he had to kill it himself!


	33. No hints at all

**Chapter 33: No hints at all**

"Have you looked everywhere in your room, honey? I am sure Neferet is just hiding somewhere, waiting for you to find her!"

"The nurses are still searching," the toddler answered, sobbing.

Dedyet turned to her brother-in-law. "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

"Oh, of course."

Dedyet got up with her daughter and carried her away. They walked into the palace, upstairs, and entered Nefera's room. The queen found several nurses looking for the doll, one of thm exhaustedly stating, "We can't find her anywhere, your highness."

Nefera started to cry louder. "Mother! She's lost!"

Queen de Nile placed her daughter down, and took a look around the room herself. Really; they were right, Neferet was not in there.

Dedyet turned back to Nefera. "Hmm. Where did you put her last, hun?"

"Here on the ground!" Nefera pointed downwards.

"Hmm, did someone take her, maybe?"

The little princess tried to remember. "Uncle was in here with me!"

"Oh! Maybe he accidentally took your beloved doll with him."

They both walked, or in Nefera's case, _ran_ , outside again, quickly reaching the garden.

"Uncle! Did you take Neferet with you?"

The uncle, who was still sitting on the bench, pulled a face. "I am afraid not, my dear."

"You _must_ have her!"

"I really don't, Nefera."

Dedyet entered her garden as well.

"Mother, he says he doesn't have her!" Nefera stated, looking at her mother.

Dedyet raised an eyebrow, and turned to her brother-in-law, asking, "Would you mind to check your pockets? Maybe she got in there accidentally... Somehow."

Uncle de Nile checked all his pockets, but there was nothing inside of any.

"I am sorry, Nefera," he told her.

The princess started crying another time.

"Oh, honey!" Her mother lifted her up and hugged her. "I am so sorry. We will probably find Neferet soon! I am sure you just put her in the wrong place!"

"But I have checked everywhereee!" The three year old was sobbing terribly.

"We will ask your father when he is back, okay? Maybe he has seen your doll."

There was silence for a second, before Dedyet continued, „You have many other toys and dolls you can play with in the meantime, hun."

"But I want my Neferet back!"

The dollie was laying in the bush behind them. As a de Nile, the uncle had - of _course_ \- been smart enough to empty his pockets while the others were gone.


	34. Father's clone?

**Chapter 34: Father's clone?**

"You will get her back soon!" Dedyet stated in a rather sad voice, adding, "How about we just let the servants prepare us a little fruit salad or something? We could sit here in the garden and enjoy the nice weather! I am sure the musicians would love to entertain us a bit!"

Nefera looked into the distance, then turned to her mother. "But it's not the same without Neferet, Mother."

"Neferet just needs a little free time, honey! I am sure she's exhausted from all the games you two always play."

"But I could have put her to sleep then!"

The uncle interrupted them. "You should listen to your beautiful mother, Nefera! She is very wise and always knows best."

A warm smile appeared in the queen's symmetrical face. "We can go inside, and get you another toy as long as Neferet is relaxing."

Nefera sighed. "Okay... But you have to carry me upstairs!"

Now it was Dedyet who sighed. "I can't carry you so often, honey. You know that."

Nefera turned to her in anger. "Is it because of the sibling?!"

The queen's hands slid down to her belly. "Yes... I am sure one of the nurses would love to carry you, though."

"I wanted _you_ to carry me!" Nefera yelled, walking away angrily.

Dedyet sighed another time. Being pregnant while having a toddler really _was_ exhausting.

"She's so much like her father," the uncle said as he walked closer to his sister-in-law, "so terribly headstrong and egoistic."

She turned to him. "No... It's just a difficult phase for all of us."

"I am always there when you need me. Please remember that, _dear_."


	35. Finally found!

**Chapter 35: Finally found!**

Queen de Nile entered the palace. "Nefera? Come back, hun, please!"

Nefera had run inside out of anger, and now her mother was trying to find her.

But the princess was already _heading back_ to her mother's garden. Maybe a fruit salad wasn't that bad of an idea, after all.

Right when she entered, the little princess saw her uncle, hiding some kind of cloth in his side pocket. And then she saw it: It wasn't some kind of cloth, it was _Neferet_!

The toddler ran towards her uncle. "Uncle! Did you find Neferet?"

He gasped. "Uh... Uh... What are you talking about, Nefera?"

"I just saw you putting her into your pocket!"

"What pocket?"

"Uncle, that's not funny! I need my Neferet back!"

Just like Ramses, he was quick to raise his voice. "I don't have your doll, Nefera!"

"I'm gonna tell Mother that you're a liar! And maybe even a thief!"

The uncle groaned.

" _Fine._ _Here she is,_ " he said through gritted teeth, giving his niece her dollie back. Next, he lifted the toddler up, sat down again, and made her sit on his lap. "We will tell your mother that we found Neferet in the bush, okay, Nefera?"

Nefera pressed Neferet against her and whispered something into the doll's ear. _"I am so glad to have you back, Neferet!"_

The uncle rolled his eyes.

She turned to him. "But then we would _lie_ to Mother! _You_ had Neferet, Uncle!"

Without blushing, he claimed, "I found her in the bush!"

"Did you?"

"Yes!"

"But how did she get there?"

"Maybe she just needed to go for a walk in the garden?"

Nefera looked surprised. She had always thought Neferet to be the more lazy type of person!

"Did you see how she was walking around here, Uncle?"

"Yes, I did! And then I picked her up. We don't want Neferet to get a dirty dress, do we?"

Nefera looked at the beige dress that was sewed onto the doll's body, suddenly laughing. "I _know_ Neferet's plan! She wanted to get her dress dirty, so Mother would get her a new one!"

Uncle de Nile nodded. "I am sure _that's_ how it was."


	36. A surprise party?

**Chapter 36: A surprise party?**

Uncle de Nile tunred to his niece. He started to whisper to make Nefera feel like they were talking about something really important. _"How did your plan work yet, Nefera?"_

She looked surprised and whispered back. _"My plan? What plan?"_

 _"The plan to make your mother have a stillbirth, you dumb- ugh!"_

"I feel like we should talk to Mother about it first, Uncle. What if she doesn't even want to have that still- thingy?"

The uncle felt his anger coming up. "No, we will _not_ talk to her! Talking to her would _ruin_ the surprise!"

Nefera gasped. "Is it a surprise?"

Her uncle suddenly smirked darkly. "Indeed. Like a surprise party for her birthday!"

"But Mother's birthday was already two weeks ago, Uncle!"

He rolled his eyes, talking quietly. "The fact that your mother will have a stillbirth is a surprise we should not spoil. If we already tell her, she will get sad. It would destroy the whole surprise! Do you understand what I mean, Nefera?"

"I do! But, Uncle, is it already sure that Mother will have this still- thing?" Nefera asked.

"Listen, Nefera, your mother will _only_ have a stillbirth if you stress her enough."

"Should I tell her that she has to prepare for her stillbirth, so that she is stressed?"

 _"ARGH, NO!"_

Nefera got scared and pressed Neferet against her chest.

"You would ruin the whole surprise and everyone would be mad at you beacause of it, Nefera!"

 _"Oh!"_

Uncle de Nile suddenly heard footsteps coming closer to the garden. He hurried. "I will soon leave you again and travel away back to my palace, but-"

"I didn't know you had a palace too, Uncle! Father always says that we have the _best_ palace, only for us!"

He groaned in anger. " _Nefera!_ If you don't stress your mother enough or tell her anything about her stillbirth, your brother will be born and take over the throne _immediately_!"

The princess gasped in shock. "Really, Uncle?"

"Yes, really! So just do as I told you!"

The toddler nodded in a determinded way.

"There you are!" Dedyet said, approaching both of them.

"I'm sorry for walking away, Mother!"

"Oh, it's okay, honey."

"I wanted that you have stress!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Stress?"

The uncle quickly interrupted them. " _Fun_! She wanted you to have _fun_ while trying to find her! Nefera was hiding here in the garden all along! She told me not to tell you about her little hiding place!"

Dedyet laughed. "It is good that I have found you two now. Our fruit salad is already prepared, and the servants should be bringing it to us any minute now!"

She sat in the middle of the bench. "I see you have found Neferet, darling!"

"Yes, I did! She was taking a walk in the garden, right, Uncle?"

" _Indeed!_ I have found her in one of the bushes!" He put on a disgusted face. „It was probably a nurse who had placed her there," he added, rolling his eyes.

Nefera quickly spoke up. "Neferet wanted to get her dress dirty, because she wants to have a new one!"

Her mother smiled. "A new dress? I don't think that's so necessary, hun! I find Neferet's dress quite pretty the way it is! Don't you too, Nefera?"

"Yes, that's what I told Neferet, too! But she doesn't wanna believe me!"

Dedyet giggled. "She's probably jealous, because you have so many pretty dresses!"

The day had seemed to reach its highlight, as they both laughed happily.


	37. A goodnight story

**Chapter 37: A goodnight story**

Nefera was brought to bed later than usually. The lunch that was supposed to be prepared for the royal family and guest, turned out to be a rather big banquet. The de Niles had talked a lot and the afternoon had strung-out immensely.

It was night when the little Nefera was prepared for bed. The rest of the family was still sitting in the dining hall, but they had all agreed that it was too late for someone as young as Nefera to still be awake. The princess didn't feel like she was missing anything important, though. Her father and uncle were mainly yelling at each other, while her mother tried to reconcile. Mostly without success.

When the nurse placed Nefera, who had her favorite dollie in her arms, in her bed, she was quickly commanded to tell the toddler an amusing story. The nurse hesitated, not knowing what to tell the little girl.

"I want to hear a story! NOW!" Nefera commanded again.

"Uh... Once upon a time, there was a little princess living in her father's kingdom. She had long, black hair and big, purple eyes. Oh, and a, uh, very beautiful face. She lived happily together with her mother and father until something happened."

Nefera gasped. The princess sounded like _her_! "What happened, what happened?!"

"Uhm... Well, a little sibling was born into the family."

Nefera looked sour. What a stupid story!

The nurse continued. "It was a little brother, who soon ruled the kingdom and took his sister, the princess, as a wife."

"A _wife_?"

"Yes. They both lived happily and ruled a kingdom as amazing as the one we live in!"

"Nobody can rule better than Father!" Nefera said defiantly. How could the nurse even _dare_ to tell her such an insulting goodnight story?!

The young woman stutted. "Well, er, yes, that's true!"

"Why did you say that then?"

She got nervous. "Well, there is someone who will be a great ruler someday, but didn't rule yet!"

"Who is it?"

"It's you!"

Nefera gasped. "Am I gonna rule?"

"Of course, Nefera," the nurses said, not really sure of her statement. The situation was in fact kind of awkward.

"But Father said that only men can rule!"

"Oh! Well, then! Uh. If your father said that, it must be true!"

Only a minute later, the bedroom door opened, and the nurse walked out again. A sour-looking Nefera was left behind in her room. Her mother hadn't even given her a goodnight kiss!

Argh! The services here were terrible!


	38. Yet still a goodnight kiss

**Chapter 38: Yet still a goodnight kiss**

Nefera turned to the side. She closed her eyes, but soon realized that sleeping was impossible. The noises coming from the dining hall were way too loud! In their palace, the stone walls always gave echos. Terrible echos, who didn't allow Nefera to get her well-deserved beauty sleep!

What _insolence_! Without her beauty sleep, Nefera would lose her flawlessness and her family would hate her!

The little princess turned to the other side and tried to sleep, but – again – without any success. She turned to her dollie. "Can you sleep, Neferet?"

Nefera put two fingers around the doll's stuffed head, to make her shake her head.

"I can't either," Nefera whispered angrily to Neferet.

She turned around one last time, trying not to lose her temper.

There was a sudden knock on the door. As it quietly opened, a small gap of light came into Nefera's room. The person behind the half-open door was her mother!

She whispered, "Are you already asleep, hun?"

Nefera turned to her mother, and felt free to complain once again. "No! The noises coming out of the dining hall are way too loud!"

Her mother came inside and sat down on Nefera's bed. "Your father and uncle are a bit loud again..."

"A _bit_?"

"I will tell them to be quieter so that you can sleep, my little baby," the queen said, letting a hand slide through Nefera's brushed hair.

"Why are Father and Uncle always fighting, Mother? Is it because they are siblings?"

"No, no! They just have some...dissensions."

"Neferet and I never have dissensions, Mother," Nefera answered proudly, hugging her doll tighter.

Dedyet laughed. „Yes, you and Neferet are a really good team!"

"I bet siblings _always_ fight!"

"No, hun, really! They don't! Siblings actually _love_ each other!"

"And why do Father and Uncle not love each other, then?"

"Oh, they do, too!"

"But they always yell at each other!"

"Well, not _always_..."

Nefera twisted her neck to the side to show her mother how stupid her comment just sounded.

"Some people just can't show their love for each other, honey. But _I_ totally can," she said, finally pulling both her daughter and the doll, Neferet, into a tight hug.

Nefera chuckled. "Mother!"

Dedyet let go of her daughter, smiling as well. "I just came in here to give you your goodnight kiss, honey!" She kissed her daughter's mouth.

"Neferet, too!" Nefera commanded.

Her mother kissed the doll's 'mouth' as well, and gave her daughter a last kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, my little angel."

"Goodnight!"

The door closed Dedyet out, and Nefera laughed, enjoying herself a lot. Her mother always had lipstick on her lips, which, after kissing, rubbed off on Nefera's mouth. It always made her feel like a lady!


	39. An accepted apology

**Chapter 39: An accepted apology**

Her daughter meant everything to her, so Dedyet de Nile would have felt bad without at least giving her a last goodnight kiss. She thought back of what her daughter had said to her as she had found out about the new baby, but quickly got rid of that thought. Luckily, the search for Neferet had brought them back together, and Nefera had likely long forgotten what she had said to her mother and how much she had hurt her with it.

Dedyet made her way back to the dining hall to see how the fight between Ramses and his brother had progressed. Shoutings were heard when she came inside.

Quickly, the queen demanded, "Stop fighting! Nefera can't sleep because of you!"

The angry brothers turned around to her.

Ramses groaned. He looked back at his brother and pointed at him, finally deciding, " _You_ will leave my property! Immediately!"

"I don't know what's suddenly wrong with Ramses! I thought we were...a _family_ ," Uncle de Nile said to Dedyet in a whiny voice.

"We _are_ a family!" She answered back. „Now can you two just apologize? Please! This fighting isn't good for anyone!"

The two men groaned.

"I'm tired of always having Nefera see and hear fights in this family! She already thinks it's a normal thing for couples and siblings to fight every day!"

"It is his fault," Ramses said stubbornly, pointing at his brother once again.

She sighed. "It doesn't matter whose fault it was. We _all_ make mistakes sometimes!"

"But not me!" Ramses answered angrily.

"For Maat's sake, just apologise!"

The younger brother cleared his throat and held out his hand. "I am sorry for whatever I did."

Ramses groaned and gave his wife a bitter look.

"Ramses," she said quietly, "Just do it. For me."

 _"You are forgiven,"_ Ramses said through gritted teeth when he turned back to bis brother to shake his hand.

Dedyet was relieved. "Fighting is a terrible habit," she said in a sad voice. "I mean, of course it is normal to fight sometimes, but... The outcomes can be horrible..." She thought of her brother.

"I _totally_ agree!" The uncle answered.

Ramses rolled his eyes and groaned again, before speaking up. "We should all go inside our private quarters."

"Yes," his wife agreed, "it is really late already."

Uncle de Nile pulled her into a hug. "Goodnight, sweeteart!"

She put on a half-smile. "Goodnight."

Ramses groaned another time, angrier than before. That stupid coward of a brother should get his dirty hands _off of his wife_!


	40. A bloody night

**Chapter 40: A bloody night**

The three de Niles had parted ways, ready to get prepared for bed by the servants. The de Nile palace was huge, filled with _hundreds_ of rooms!

When the Queen was heading to her private bathroom, she walked past her husband.

"Dedyet," he said. "Do you want to...sleep in my room with me tonight? I feel like we need some time for us after this very long day."

She smiled right at him. "Of course!"

"Good," he told her. "Meet me inside."

Dedyet nodded, as she watched him leave.

Next, she made her way to the bathroom, where she found several of her servants, waiting for her. They got through their routine just like every day. As Dedyet was almost ready to sleep, she thanked them and ordered them to leave for a last toilet visit. They agreed and left.

The queen pulled up her dress, shocked to witness a small wave of blood making its way outside her private parts, staining the ground.

She acted quickly by calling in a nurse, who arrived promptly.

"How often has this happened, your highness?!"

"I-I don't know... Not often. And it has never been this much."

"Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine. Just...shocked." She fought back tears of worry and shock.

"We will report back to the doctors immediately, and tell the priests to pray for your health, your highness."

Dedyet nodded as she faked a smile, knowing exactly that there was nothing more the nurse could do. "Thank you."

It were several minutes later, when Dedyet was cleaned up and sure that there was no more blood coming, and had recovered from the shock. She made her way to her husband's bedroom, but as she wanted to open the door, she saw her brother-in-law, heading to his _own_ bedroom. He looked right at her.

"Sleep well," she said gently, gifting him a smile.

"Oh, I _certainly_ will," he answered with a seductive smirk, making his way to his room.

He turned around a second later, just to see Dedyet disappearing in Ramses' bedroom.

 _"Sleep well, she says to me, before sleeping with my brother,"_ he mumbled through gritted teeth. _"But soon, soon, it will be me ruling this kingdom! It will be me getting adored and it will be me seducing her,"_ he added, before disappearing in the darkness.


	41. Fatherly expectations

**Chapter 41: Fatherly expectations**

Ramses was already in bed when his wife opened the door and came inside the room herself.

"That moron should get his hands off of you!" He welcomed her angrily, thinking back of the fight he had had with his brother.

Dedyet closed the door and giggled silently. "Oh, Ramses. We're a family. Hugs are important! They make us feel loved."

 _"Loved,"_ he mumbled while rolling his eyes. "Yes, he certainly _loves_ you," he added angrily.

She laughed. "Of course he does. _Family_ , right?" She winced.

He groaned, just like so often.

Dedyet got in bed, too, before asking, "How was the ceremony? Did everything work out?"

"I arrived on time just to find out that the ceremony had been postponed," he told her rather angrily.

"Oh! But... You were gone for so many hours?"

"Yes, there were extra preparations that had to be made, and the people were serious about not letting me miss a single thing."

Dedyet giggled.

"It is a mystery to me why the royal advisers couldn't prepare it without me," he kept complaining.

"Because then you'd get mad. 'They didn't do it correctly! That's not how I wanted it!'"

Dedyet laughed after imitating her husband.

Ramses rolled his eyes. "I just want it perfect, is that too much to ask for?"

Dedyet came closer, and answered him with a tight hug. "I have missed you so much today," she mumbled.

"Have you?" he asked as he hugged her back, also softening his voice.

"Yes, without you I'm just...half. It's like a part of me is missing."

Ramses smiled warmly. "Oh, hun, it's fine. I'm back now." He kissed her lips tenderly.

Dedyet kissed him back, her eyes closed, before opening them again, and looking at him.

Apparently, it was now back to business, as Ramses said, "It is important that the kingdom is prepared for the birth of their future ruler."

"Oh, Ramses, we don't even _know_ if it's a boy yet. How often have I told you that now?"

"I am certain our future child is male."

She rolled her eyes. "You were certain it was male the first time, too."

He groaned quietly.

Dedyet put on a serious voice. "Why are you always so... _stiffened_? Laugh for once!"

"No! I do not appreciate jokes about my royal intuition and knowledge!"

She sighed and faced the ground. "I will love a daughter as much as I'd love a son."

"Yes, and that's really nice of you."

"But you won't, would you?" She looked back at him.

"Oh, of _course_ I would," Ramses mumbled, not even facing his wife anymore.

She sighed. "I hope you really mean that."

"I always mean what I say. And if the child really does turn out to be a girl, we will just have a new one."

Dedyet crossed her arms. "Until we have ten daughters?"

"No, until we have a son." He looked her in the eyes and placed a hand on hers. "Dedyet, we are young and healthy. We have the best chances to raise a big and happy family. You want that, too, don't you?"

The thought of many happy children running through the palace made her smile immediately. "Of course. I love children. I want as many as possible."

Ramses leaned back and smirked. "There is _nothing_ to stop us."


	42. Balcony-breakfast

**Chapter 42: Balcony-breakfast**

The night had passed quickly and the de Nile family was sitting at the breakfast table.

Uncle de Nile was mainly watching Dedyet eat, until he managed to say something himself. "My family. I am sad to tell you this, but I am going to leave your palace again. And this, very soon."

"Oh! That's disappointing. I thought you would have had more time for us," the Queen said rather sadly.

He sighed. "My love, I am deeply sorry."

"Stop calling her 'your love', you moron!"

 _"Ramses!"_

He turned to his wife. "What?!"

"Why are you insulting your brother like that?!"

The uncle sighed another time. "I see. I'm not wanted here."

"Of course you are wanted here!" Dedyet said quickly, turning to her husband. "Ramses, please apologize."

"That's silly!" he answered, suddenly turning to his daughter. "Come on, Nefera, we will eat our breakfast on the balcony!"

The toddler turned to her father, utterly surprised. "B-but, Father."

 _"Now!"_

The princess turned to her mother, who nodded. "It's okay, hun, you can go with your father if you want. It doesn't seem like he is _mature enough_ to continue our conversation."

"That's not a conversation, that's immature nonsense!" Ramses replied, yelling, as he grabbed Nefera's hand and pulled her with him. Several servants immediately picked up Ramses' and Nefera's plates and followed them to their balcony.

"Your mother is talking nonsense!" Ramses told his daughter when they sat outside, rather criticizing her than enjoying the sunshine.

Nefera made big eyes. "Do you hate her now?"

He sighed. "Of course not. I could never hate her."

"But you hate Uncle, don't you, Father?"

He groaned and moved closer to his daughter. "He should put his hands _off of my wife_!"

Nefera looked surprised and pressed Neferet against her chest, entirely ignoring her food.

"Uncle said Mother would never let him touch her!" Nefera spoke out, remembering bits of the conversations she had had with her uncle.

 _"What?!"_ Now Ramses was the surprised one.

His daughter leaned back. "That's what he told me," she confessed. Firstly, because she trusted her father more than her uncle, and secondly, because Uncle had never said that this sentence was a secret Nefera wasn't supposed to say out loud.

"My brother told you that your mother would never let him touch her?"

Nefera looked at the distance, trying to think of how it was. "Yes, Uncle said that!"

"This is unforgettable and highly inappropriate!" Ramses yelled, hitting his cane against the stone-ground.

Nefera didn't know what the words her father had just used meant, but she was sure that they were used to describe someone mean!

Ramses suddenly turned back to his daughter and saw what she was holding in her hand, apparently not able to keep the anger he felt towards his brother under control. "I told you _not_ to take your dolls to the breakfast table!"

"I'm sorry, Father," Nefera said sadly, pulling Neferet into a hug.

Ramses groaned. "Now tell me, did your uncle say anything else regarding this matter?"

"What?" More words Nefera didn't know.

"Did your uncle say anything else about your mother? That he... _liked her_ , or something?"

Nefera contemplated. "Hmm..."

He had definitely said that they had to make the queen have a stillbirth. But that was probably something Ramses already _knew_! Nefera didn't want to destroy the surprise for her mother, so she decided to keep quiet.

"I can't think of anything."

Her father looked disapproving. "But if there _is_ something, you will come and tell me, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes, Father!"

Ramses smirked and pet his daughter's head, telling her, "Good girl."

Nefera smiled proudly.


	43. A stuffed obstacle

**Chapter 43: A stuffed obstacle**

Nefera was now in a good mood and felt like she should take this one chance, now that he wasn't angry at her and right there to talk to, to continue the conversation with her father. Bravely, she asked, "Father?"

He turned to her. "What is it?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If it is nothing too childish or silly, sure, go ahead."

Nefera put all her bravery together to ask, "Is it difficult to rule a kingdom?"

Ramses gave his daughter an approving look. Obviously, he liked that question, and answered, "Indeed, it is. It is in fact so difficult that nobody can do it. Of course, there are exceptions. There people who are born for it. Just like me."

Nefera smirked. She was born for it, too!

"And your future brother," Ramses added coldly.

Nefera put on a sour face. " _I_ want to rule the kingdom, Father!" She told him without thinking about her words first.

Ramses just shook his head, stating, "Women do not rule."

Nefera was disappointed. "But why?"

"There are several reasons," Ramses told her. "When there was the first pharaoh, the gods have made rules for who should come next, when and why. One thing they have decided was that women should never become pharaoh, for the simple reason that the gods have created women not for ruling, but for gracing life with their beauties and bearing children. Women have different duties in life than men. The gods have decided to give women the duty to create a happy and healthy family, while they have forbidden them to become priestesses or pharaohs. The closest a woman can get to being a pharaoh is being a queen."

"But queens don't rule," Nefera mumbled unhappily, when thinking of her father being busy with duties all day, and her mother relaxing in the garden while he was gone.

"This is why there must always be a male heir to the throne, so that he can become pharaoh. That is how it always was and always will be, til the end of the world when a pharaoh has disgraced the gods so much that they have decided to leave. This is when the line of succession will end, not a single minute earlier. Queens exist to give the pharaoh, their brother, silent support."

"And what if there is no male heir?" Nefera asked carefully, trying to find out if there was still a way for her to somehow rule.

"There _is_ ," Ramses answered with a disgusted look on his face, imagining the misfortune not to ever have a son and to make his brother the next pharaoh.

"I would be a good ruler," Nefera mumbled, rather to Neferet than to her father.

"Not if you are three, and still play with stuffed toys!" He suddenly threw in, displeased.

Nefera's eyes widened. She pressed her dollie against her chest in a protective way, and silently asked, "What do you mean, Father?"

"That _thing_ ," he said, pointing to Neferet, "is simply _laughable_."

Nefera's heart was slowly breaking. "Laughable?"

"It is not fit for royalty. Once I find out which nurse it was to gift you that thing after your birth, I will _curse_ her!"

"But Neferet is always really nice to me," Nefera mumbled, trying to make her father's words stop hurting.

He groaned and shook his head. "That thing does _not_ have a _personality_ , Nefera! I thought you knew that by now."

"W-what?"

He groaned again. "Giving that toy a personality is _more_ than immature. The gods have gifted us objects to help us and make our lives easier, not to use them to fool around with!"

Nefera looked at her doll and tried not to cry. Why, just _why_ , did her father disapprove of anything she liked?

"When I was your age, I started to prepare to rule a kingdom. I didn't play around with sodden toys like you do!"

"But you said women don't rule, Father..."

"But women - at least in your case - marry someone who rules. They need to know all the royal rules and how to behave. If not, their upbringing is considered faulty!"

"Like, Mother married you?"

"Exactly. Just that _I_ married _her_. I make the decisions!"

"Mother is queen!" Nefera stated excitedly, realizing once again that her mother was, in a way, her idol. Just that when _she_ would be queen, _she_ wanted to have all the power, instead of being married to some pharaoh!

"You will be queen someday, too, Nefera," Ramses reminded her.

The princess smiled happily, until her father roughly grabbed Neferet by her neck, taking her away from her owner. "So put this doll away!"

Nefera bit her lip. "Yes, Father," she finally answered, sadly facing the ground as she was holding back her tears.


	44. Plans for the day

**Chapter 44: Plans for the day**

The royal family kept eating their breakfast on the balcony, but Nefera was barely hungry. She watched how her father drank several glasses of beer while Neferet's feet were visible in his side pocket.

"I have businesses to leave for," Ramses eventually told her. "Please eat the rest of your food, I don't want it to get thrown away," he said, before disappearing, taking Neferet right with him.

Nefera sat alone for a few seconds, until several servants approached, picking up the plates and cleaning the balcony tables.

The princess got up, and walked to the dining hall. She saw her mother and uncle, still talking, and took a seat right next to them.

"And this is why I think it is so incredibly important to help the people in need," he ended his sentence.

Dedyet smiled warmly. "I agree _so_ much!"

Nefera tapped her on the shoulder, asking, "Are you angry because I didn't eat breakfast with you together, Mother?"

The queen turned to her daughter, still smiling happily. "Oh, of course not, honey," she answered, running through Nefera's hair with one of her hands. "Did you have a nice breakfast with your father?"

"Yes," the heart-broken toddler mumbled, hoping that her mother _really_ wouldn't get angry.

"I am happy that you got to spend some time with him this morning," Dedyet answered truthfully. "The sun is shining really brightly just for us, huh?"

Nefera nodded happily. She hoped to be able to relax in her mother's garden with her! "Can we go swimming at the pool, Mother?"

"Of course we can!" She answered, before turning to her brother-in-law. "Would you like to come with us, or do you have something else to do?"

The uncle smirked by the imagination of Dedyet without clothes on. Even in her _pregnant state_ , she was hot. He got incredibly excited by imagining that, one day, she would be pregnant with _his_ child, and even _hotter_ than now, if that was even possible. Anyway, the answer was obvious.

"Of _course_ I would like to come with you! We are a family after all," he answered with an innocent smile. 'Of course I would like to watch you skinny-dipping, my love,' he thought, holding back another smirk.

"That's great," Dedyet answered happily.

"Horaaaay!" Nefera cheered.

A bath in the pool would hopefully make her forget about the little Neferet, who she missed so much already...


	45. Relaxing by the pool

**Chapter 45: Relaxing by the pool**

The three de Niles entered the royal garden, the princess at the front, then the queen, then the prince at last.

Nefera was running towards the pool, overly excited, knowing her mother wouldn't be bothered by seeing her little daughter going for a run.

"Hurry up!" She commanded both her mother and uncle, who were still way behind her, as she stopped in front of the pool, ignoring the many female workers all around the garden.

By arriving, Dedyet kneeled down before her daughter to put Nefera's jewelry away, and pulled her dress over her head.

Nefera laughed happily as she climbed into the pool. By now, she had gotten much of the servants' attention. They were keeping a strict eye on her while working on the flowers and plants in the garden.

"Be careful, hun!" Dedyet warned. "You know you can't swim yet, honey!"

The pool was huge, and the water always got deeper, the farer you swam. The spot Nefera had climbed in, though, was so flat that even the three year old could stand on the pool's ground, having only her chin in the water.

Like a happy toddler, the princess jumped around, laughed, and splashed a bit of water on her uncle, much to his displeasure. He tried his best to hold back an annoyed and _very_ angry groan.

"Take care, Nefera," Dedyet mumbled nervously, hearing her brother-in-law groan right behind her. He just hadn't been able to hold it back. That dumb brat of a niece!

Nefera laughed, and screamed, "No!", while splashing more water around. She then grabbed the pool edge to head to the direction where the water got deeper. Nefera imagined that she was going on a deep-sea adventure, looking for a baby crocodile to rescue!

Dedyet bit her lip, now watching her toddler even more intensely. There were hords of servants around, and she would always jump into the water herself to save her little daughter from drowning, but Ramses himself had forbidden Nefera to swim in the pool. Dedyet could definitely understand why, it was rather dangerous for her to do, after all, but seeing her daughter's bright smile and hearing her constant, happy laugh gave the queen a strong feeling of happiness that she could feel right in her heart.

"Don't you want to go swimming, too?" Uncle de Nile asked, presenting Dedyet a seductive smirk.

"Ah, no," the dark-haired beauty answered.

"Why not?" He asked, a rather angry look on his face.

She sighed. "I don't feel in shape, let's just say it like that."

"What? You're beautiful!"

She chuckled. "Thank you, but... I don't feel like a good swimmer with such a round belly."

"I am sure a little movement would do the baby good!" He told her, still trying to change her mind. That's what he had came for, after all.

"I really don't want to," Dedyet told him, obviously confident in that answer.

The uncle rolled his eyes, holding back another angry groan. Women were terribly exhausting, always changing their moods! They could be glad, he thought, that they were so pretty and submissive, or men would have long ago left them!

Suddenly, Uncle de Nile thought of something.

Maybe going to the pool hadn't been that bad of an idea, after all? If she disobeyed him by refusing to show off her body, maybe he just had to bring in some trouble? Make her feel _stressed_?

One thing was sure: Nefera would drown in this pool, even if the uncle had to go in and force her!


	46. Even worse than before

**Chapter 46: Even worse than before**

Right when he was about to develop a devious plan to make his niece drown, someone interrupted his thoughts – A humble servant.

"Your highness, the pharaoh wants to speak with you," he told him, a bit nervous.

The uncle groaned.

"Oh, I hope this won't cause a fight," Dedyet mumbled to herself, before turning back to the pool. She had to watch her daughter!

Uncle de Nile was annoyed, but decided to follow the servant inside. He knew what a _tyrant_ Ramses could be if he didn't get his way.

The two were heading to the main hall where Ramses was already waiting for them.

"Thank you for bringing him here," he said sternly, before seeing the servant bow down to him.

"Please leave us now," Ramses finally ordered.

"Of course, your majesty," the servant said before he walked away to give the brothers some privacy.

Ramses crossed his arms and stood as straight as possible to make himself appear even taller than he actually was. Coldly, he looked into his brother's dark eyes. "You said you would leave the palace. _What are you still doing here?"_

The uncle could only smirk when answering, "Your sexy wifey just didn't want me to leave yet. Actually, she _begged_ for me to stay. You know, that woman can't stand you."

That was when the yelling began. _"Lies!"_

He shrugged, wearing a fake smile. "That's what she told me today. As well as some other things, but... They were so seductive, I feel bad repeating them to you."

 _"Argh, you little..."_

Uncle de Nile laughed, obviously enjoying this conversation to the fullest. "No, really, Ramses. What do you want from me?"

The answer came quickly. "I want you to get your hands _off_ of my wife, you _moron_!"

"That's too bad. She really enjoyed my hands on warm body..."

"Stop _lying_!" Ramses shouted, a second before slapping his younger brother's cheek. The guards were watching carefully.

His brother shrugged another time. "I am acting totally normal towards Dedyet. If she likes me, that's her thing."

"Are you _kidding_ me?! The compliments, the hugs, the sucking up – Do you think I don't _notice_ that?! Do you think I'm an _idiot_?!"

The brother kept his careless facade going, and answered, "The only thing _I_ noticed is that she likes me more than you."

"I am _married_ to her!"

Ramses' brother couldn't decide between answering with an eyeroll or a laugh. "Oh, come _on_. We all know you didn't marry because of love. You just did it to rule _both_ parts of Egypt! Because you are crazy like that. You can't get enough." A moment of silence until... "Ramses, you know what? You _suck_ at being Egypt's ruler."

Ramses didn't answer for a short while. He had narrowed his eyes to a slit, obviously deeply hit and angered by his brother's last comment. When he spoke up again, his voice was quiet but determined.

 _"Leave my property."_

"Dedyet will be very sad when you tell her you threw me out. We were just enjoying ourselves by the pool. She was about to go skinny-dipping before you sent someone to interrupt us."

 _"Leave. My. Property."_

"Nefera isn't even allowed to swim in the pool, is she?"

It was then when Ramses started yelling another time. "It is _none_ of your business – _leave_!"

The uncle stayed calm. "Why can't you _control_ your child, Ramses? It's like Nefera always does whatever she wants without you even _allowing_ it."

Ramses yelling got louder. _"At least I have a child, you infertile fool! Now leave my palace, before I tell my guards to execute you!"_

The uncle rolled his eyes. "Fine. Dedyet would be sad if you'd have me executed, but whatever. It's not like you care about her feelings. Now, just let me say goodbye to your sweet-"

The next answer was so loud that even the workers outside could hear it.

 _"LEAVE!"_


	47. Harsh words

**Chapter 47: Harsh words**

When Ramses entered his wife's garden a few minutes later, he caught the sight of Nefera sitting on Dedyet's lap, having a towel rolled around her. The queen was drying the body and hair of her daughter, who had come out of the pool just a few seconds ago. Their heads were both directed to the pool, not seeing that Ramses was coming from behind.

"I told you _not_ to use the pool, Nefera," he said angrily.

Both his wife and daughter turned around. They were rather surprised to see him behind them so suddenly.

Dedyet tried to explain, "Ramses, we-"

"It is _dangerous_ for her! Nefera can't swim yet!"

She faced the ground, accepting the fact that he was indeed right. "I'm sorry, hun," she told him. "She was just having so much fun!" Dedyet turned to her daughter. "Right, Nefera?"

The princess nodded. "Yes!" She looked up to her father, and explained, "Playing in the pool is fun!"

"Not if you can't _swim_!"

"But-"

"The discussion is ended! You will not use the pool again before exactly knowing how to _swim_ , Nefera!"

The toddler hesitated for a second, but then nodded, mumbling, "Yes, Father..."

"Where is your brother?" Dedyet asked her husband as she was rubbing the last water drops off of Nefera's back.

"He has left our property."

"What?! Why?"

"It is better this way."

"...Don't tell me you sent him away."

"I sent him away."

 _"Ramses!"_

"I have absolutely no reason for justifying my actions."

"Just because you're the pharaoh, doesn't mean you don't owe me an explanantion for sending him away!"

Ramses eyes formed a slit. Darkly, he said, "I don't owe you _anything_."

Dedyet's eyes widened. "But you can at least-"

"We will be having lunch soon. Prepare yourselves, please." He turned to leave.

Dedyet was a little angry. "Don't change the topic like that!" She called after him.

Ramses turned around all of a sudden, and snapped, _"Fine, you can go with him, if you like him so much!"_

"Seriously?! Your jealousy is awful, Ramses! You know I wouldn't go with him!"

"Yes, you _would_!"

"No!"

"And then you get angry at me for sending him away! As if your _own_ brother wouldn't have send you away before our wedding!"

Dedyet was shocked that he was mentioning her brother. Her family was kind of a taboo topic that no one used to speak about.

"Your own brother _abused_ you! He murdered your father and chased away your mother, and even til the end, you kept crawling back to him like a _slave_!"

Tears were coming up the queen's eyes. She tried her best not to cry. Not in front of Nefera and not because of something like that.

"And now you're crying about the truth. But first, you get angry at _me_ for cutting off _toxic_ _people_!"

Dedyet knew that if she'd blink, the tears would start rolling. The only thing she still managed to say, defeated, was, "Please, leave."

"Of course I will leave. I have no more time to waste. I am awaiting you two in the dining hall in less than fifteen minutes. Be there on time."

With those words, he left the garden and walked back inside.

Nefera turned to her mother, happy that she could speak up, now that he was gone. "Are you crying, Mother?"

Dedyet forced herself to smile. "No, I'm not, Honey."

But Nefera didn't let her mother mislead her. Pointing, she said, "But you have tears in your eyes!"

"I am just a little sad about what your father said to me about my family. It hurts right in my heart."

For Nefera, that was nothing new. "I cry because of Father, too, sometimes," the toddler said casually.

"What?" Dedyet was in a state of disbelief.

Nefera thought that her mother hadn't heard her, so she spoke out louder, "I cry because of Father, too, sometimes!"

"Oh, hun," her mother said, finally allowing the tears to fall.

Nefera stood up and hugged her mother. "Don't be sad, Mother!"

Dedyet was touched in an emotional way, and hugged her daughter back. "I love you so much, Nefera. You should never cry because of your father."

Nefera stopped hugging her mother. Now she was confused! "But you cry, too, because of him."

"No!" She wiped her tears away. "I am trying to be strong, too!" She added with a smile, before starting another sentence. "If you feel sad, because of Father, then always come to me, okay?"

"And what will you do, then?"

"I will help you feel better, and we will talk to your father, then. It's not nice to make other people feel sad and make them cry. He should know that."

Before Nefera could answer, a servant had approached the two, about to state an important information. "Your highnesses! Lunch is prepared!"


	48. Anything but punctual

**Chapter 48: Anything but punctual**

"Let's get ready quickly!" Dedyet said, getting up and using the towel to rub off the last bits of water on her daughter's body.

"Should I call in a nurse to prepare the princess for lunch, your majesty?" The servant asked.

"No. We can do this ourselves, can't we?" She asked Nefera rather proudly.

"Uh-huh," Nefera answered happily, feeling like she was getting tickled all over.

The servant's eyes widened. "But, the food, it will-"

"We can handle ourselves, thank you," Dedyet finally answered politely.

"Is there _anything_ I can do for you?"

"You can inform my husband that we will be a little late – Just about five minutes."

"Of course, your highness," the servant said, bowing a last time, before heading to the dining hall.

"Father will be mad," Nefera mumbled, making an anxious face.

"That's his problem," her mother answered, rubbing Nefera's hair, as she tried to appear as confident as possible. This time, she would be _strong_! This time, she would set her daughter an example! This time, she would not let him bring her down!

It were ten minutes later when both mother and daughter entered the dining hall, fully dressed and styled.

Ramses hadn't started to eat yet. "You are _late_!" He stated angrily.

"Oh, didn't the servant give you the information that-"

"That does not explain your behavior!"

Several nurses huddled around Nefera, who was wearing a precious hair accessoire, to pick her up and make her sit down on her seat.

The queen, in the meantime, sat down herself, trying her best to remain confident. „Behavior? We were enjyoing ourselves at the pool, Ramses. And then, we were a little late. Because of a chat we had had."

"Royalty does not come late," he simply stated.

"We are _really_ sorry. Will you _ever_ forgive us?"

The pharaoh groaned. "I do not think this is funny! The food that the servants spent hours preparing is probably _cold_ by now!"

"What a tragedy."

That just made him groan louder. "Stop this irony!" He commanded.

The queen ignored Ramses' comment and looked over at her daughter, to see how she was handling the situation and if her mother's confidence had given her some strength as well. Sadly, the opposite was true. The little princess seemed _horrified_.


	49. Placing a bet

**Chapter 49: Placing a bet**

Several servants had offered to recook the food somehow, but Ramses had declined. _Angrily_ declined.

Nefera really hoped that her father wouldn't freak out. It would surely cause a fight again and Nefera didn't take her parents' fights well. They were slowly but surely breaking her apart.

Lunch was so quiet, that Dedyet turned to the musicians who were surpringly quiet. "Would you play a bit of music for us?"

The ladies shook their heads.

Right when the queen wanted to ask why, Ramses answered by simply stating, "I forbade them to play."

"What?!"

"I need silence right now."

The queen stopped eating, crossed her arms and leaned back. "Because we were ten minutes late?"

"Exactly."

"They can't play, because you need silence, because we were late? That makes no _sense_!"

Ramses looked right at her and slammed his fist on the table. "I don't _care_ if that makes sense to you!"

"The fact that we were late has nothing to do with your need of silence!"

"But being late has something to do with royal behavior," Ramses simply stated.

She crossed her arms another time. "What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that you _completely_ fail at teaching Nefera any royal rules." To support his argument, he turned to his daughter and asked, "Nefera, has your mother _ever_ taught you how to behave like a princess?"

Nefera thought for a few seconds before shaking her head. "No," she mumbled truthfully, hoping it wouldn't make her mother angry.

"See? She is absolutely unprepared!"

"Ramses, Nefera is three! I don't want to take away her childhood by teaching her things she doesn't even want to know! Sure, one day, but that day isn't today."

It was now Ramses who leaned back. "Oh, _no_?"

"No."

"Well, I have _just_ decided differently." He turned to his daughter. "You would love to learn how to act regally, _wouldn't_ you?"

Slowly, Nefera, who had wanted to spend her day with her mother doing beauty care, but was too afraid to say no to him, nodded.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, honey," Dedyet mumbled with sad eyes.

"Oh, yes, she _has_ to. Life is not about having fun but doing things that _need_ to be done."

"I don't share your opinion. I think life is about a mixture of both. And if you're as old as Nefera, having fun is absolutely important for a healthy development."

Ramses smirked. He leaned back and said, "I bet even a common nurse, born and raised by peasants, will teach Nefera more manners in an hour than you did in three years."

Dedyet was shocked about this statement. "Ex _cuse_ me?"

The conversation ended with a smirking Ramses who stated, "It's the truth. And we will try it out today."

Well, seemed like the program of the day was already decided...


	50. Uncertainty

**Chapter 50: Uncertainty**

When the de Nile family had finished their plates, they got up from the chairs. Ramses grabbed Nefera's hand and pulled her along. "And now, my daughter, you will learn something you will actually _need_ in your future life. Unlike the useless stuff your mother keeps teaching you."

Nefera looked up to her father. Were the funny things she used to do with her mother really... _useless_?

"What are you doing, Ramses?"

"Just what I said."

"Seriously? Is this a joke?"

"I don't joke, unlike you, my dear."

Dedyet crossed her arms. "So, you will bring Nefera to a random nurse, and will give her one hour time to teach Nefera things the nurse has no actual _idea_ about? And then Nefera will present them to us? And all of that, just to make me look bad?"

Ramses couldn't hold back a dark laugh. "It's to prove you that a single hour of teaching her is worth more than five hours of play."

"We don't just play..."

"But you have never even talked to her about what being royalty even _means_. Since your are her mother and have experience of your own, it is _your_ job to teach her. What would Mother think seeing Nefera behaving like some commoner?"

Nefera looked up in shock. Having fun was for commoners?!

Dedyet gave her husband an angry look. A few seconds of silence later, she watched them leave the halls.

Nefera looked back a last time. The queen was facing them, wearing a face that didn't look happy at all.

The toddler turned back forward. Hopefully her mother wasn't angry at her!

A moment later, they arrived in another big hall that Nefera rarely visited at all. There was nothing she could actually _do_ in here. Nothing... _funny_!

The two walked so far, until they reached a hall that had many doors to small rooms. Rooms Nefera had _never_ visited!

It was then when her father stopped walking. "I need a nurse!" He called out.

The second door was the one that opened the fastest. A young nurse stepped outside, walked forward and bowed down to both Nefera and her her father.

Ramses spoke up, his voice sounding as dark and emotionless as always. "Nefera is here to learn some royal manners. I do not have time to teach her them, it is _you_ who will."

The dark-haired woman got up slowly, with big eyes. She seemed to be intimidated.

Ramses continued his speech, but he was saying the next part through gritted teeth. " _Her mother is seemingly not competent enough to teach Nefera the most important things in life for her."_

The nurse gulped.

"I give you an hour to teach her some manners. She will present them to me, so don't _dare_ to not take this task seriously!"

The nurse nodded. "I understand."

"That is what I expected." He turned to his daughter. "Nefera, do not disobey your nurse!"

"I don't even know the nurse, Father!"

Ramses frowned. He looked back at the woman. "Are you new?"

She nodded a second time. "Yes, Sire."

The pharaoh smirked. _"Even better."_

With these words, he left behind a confused toddler and a challenged nurse. Was this challenge even _possible_?


	51. An upright walk

**Chapter 51: An upright walk**

A few seconds of awkward silence in the room passed. Nefera was rather baffled, but the nurse knew that if she wouldn't do this order properly, she could _lose her job_! The little amount of money she got for her work was what she needed to simply stay _alive_! A dismissal could not be risked. Not at _all_.

Quickly, the nurse made a plan in her head. Royal manners? What did she _know_ about royal manners? And how could she _teach_ it?

She turned to the toddler with an idea. Just that the three year old seemed uninterested in learning...

"What is your name?" She asked the nurse.

Smiling nervously, the young woman answered, "My name is Aat."

"That's an ugly name!" Nefera said with a smirk, pointing at Aat.

Aat crossed her arms. "It means 'The Great One'."

Nefera's eyes widened, before she responded almost angrily, "I am greater!"

Aat smirked. "Fine, then show me by listening to what I am going to teach you."

"I wanna go to the garden!" Nefera demanded.

"But... Haven't you heard your father? He will be unhappy if you dont end up capable to present him anything good."

Nefera shrugged. "I will say you taught me nothing."

Aat paniced. "No!"

The princess giggled, until she heard Aat mumble to herself, "I think I should wake up Herit and get her to help me."

The toddler gasped. "Not Herit!"

Aat rasied an eyebrow.

"Herit is mean," Nefera mumbled. "I don't like her."

Aat smirked. "Listen to me for an hour or I will get Herit to punish you!"

Nefera rolled her eyes. She _knew_ this was blackmail, but there was nothing to do _against_ it! "Fine..."

Aat was happy with herself as she stated, "Table manners: Before sitting down for a meal, always put your hands in a bowl of water. It is barbaric not to do so before touching the food!"

"I know that!" Nefera answered angrily. Her parents had taught her that _months_ ago!

"Good. Just don't forget to tell it your father once he wants to know what I taught you."

"I don't like you!"

Aat continued, "When walking, don't bend your back!"

Nefera made big eyes. "What?"

"Always walk as upright as a candle!"

As Nefera seemed unsure what to do, Aat came closer and put her in the right position. "Here," she explained, "This is an upright stand. Walk with your back like that!"

Nefera did as ordered. Walking like that was a bit less comfortable, but it seemed pretty easy.

Aat looked at the three year old and smiled proudly.

Learning royal behavior was _that_ easy?


	52. Showtime

**Chapter 52: Showtime**

An hour had passed in which both Nefera and Aat had tried their best. The little princess had learned a lot of new rules, but didn't feel quite ready to present them to her father yet. Ramses was a highly critical person, and Nefera really didn't want to disappoint him. She had to be _flawless_ , after all!

A servant came in. He announced that the pharaoh had time for his daughter now. She should come to meet him in the main hall.

Nefera gulped. With Aat walking behind her nervously, she followed her servant and hoped that all the gods would be with her. She _really_ needed their powers now!

As Nefera entered, her eyes widened. She saw her father with a strict glare and her mother with a confused glare, sitting on their thrones, as if they were expecting a visitor.

She walked up to them and stopped right in front. Aat walked to the side.

"I hope the last hour was a successful one, my daughter," Ramses said darkly.

The princess nodded without starting eye contact with any of her parents.

"What have you learned?" Ramses asked her.

"I have learned a lot!"

He groaned. "Oh, _Nefera_. You really need to learn how to speak specifically."

Her eyes widened. "Spe- what?"

"Specifically."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you don't speak in riddles."

"Riddles?"

"Yes, riddles."

"What are-"

"For Ra's sake, Nefera!" He began to yell.

"Ramses, what _is_ this?!" Dedyet interrupted.

He looked at her in anger. "Nefera will present us what she has learned! And then, it will be proof that I was right and you were wrong," he told her surprisingly calmly.

Dedyet looked at her daughter. "Hun, are you confident in this?"

Carefully, Nefera nodded.

"Tell us what the nurse has taught you," Ramses said to her.

Nefera began to tell her father about the royal table manners and how to walk and talk appropriately. She repated what Aat had told her.

After Nefera's short 'presentation', Ramses nodded. "Alright. Are you able to show us some examples?"

Her eyes widened another time. "Examples?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was asking if you are able to _show_ me what you have learned instead of just _telling_ me."

Nefera nodded, and started to show her father everything as confidently as possible, starting with an upright walk. Hopefully, she wouldn't fail...


	53. Royal approval

**Chapter 53: Royal approval**

"...And that's how you walk without bending your back," Nefera said as she showed her father her example, or however it was called.

It was highly surprising, but Ramses seemed to be approving of his daughter's show. "Well done," he stated sternly.

The princess smiled brightly.

Ramses turned to Dedyet, a smirk on his face. "You see?"

She crossed her arms. "What? That Nefera is a good learner? Yes, I've seen that. But I knew it before."

"That I was right and you were wrong," he told her, still smirking.

"I don't get that, but, fine. Whatever."

"I said that a simple nurse could teach Nefera more royal manners in an hour than you have ever. And? I was right." He leaned back.

"Yes. You were right. But I didn't say that you weren't. Actually, I didn't say anything about your idea."

"It wasn't an idea. It was a bet."

"Oh?"

"And I have won."

Dedyet rolled her eyes. _"Congratulations."_

"Dedyet. Has this experiment taught you a lesson? Will you now teach Nefera royal manners?"

The queen shrugged. "If she wants?"

"No! That's not what it is about! She needs strict training! And if you can't give her that, I'd feel ashamed to have a nurse teach her!"

Dedyet was unsure what to answer. She turned to Nefera with a smile. "I am really proud that you spent your afternoon on learning so well, Nefera."

The toddler smiled another time. "Thank you, Mother. I have really tried my best!"

"You are obliged to," Ramses said coldly.

Nefera nodded and faced the ground. It was like her father didn't allow her to have fun...

Suddenly, a servant appeared. "Your highnesses?" He asked carefully. "Dinner is prepared."


	54. Marriage crisis?

**Chapter 54: Marriage crisis?**

A few minutes later, the royal family was sitting in the dining hall.

"And?" Ramses asked Dedyet, smirking. "What do I get for winning the bet?"

The queen of Egypt was rather annoyed. Barely hearable, she mumbled, _"What do I get for birthing your children?"_

It was only Ramses who had heard that. He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, children?"

"Fine," she told him. "Then, what you get for 'winning the bet' is the satisfaction of having won a bet."

He looked at her, disapproval in his eyes. "This pregnancy is making you unbearable."

Dedyet was disappointed. "Why can't you be as loving as you were before?" She mumbled, somehow heart-broken.

"But I _am_!"

"Then you wouldn't make me feel this way."

"It's not me, Dedyet. It's your hormones! You can't blame me for something your body is doing to you!"

Nefera looked down at her plate. Another parental fight, and another time the princess wished that she could just be somewhere else. She would love to sit with her mother in the garden, enjoy the sunlight and sing a song. But instead of that, she had to sit and watch her parents fight.

Dedyet faced her daughter. "I am sorry you have to listen to this, Nefera."

The toddler nodded, still not looking up.

This image broke the queen's heart. With tears in her eyes, she stated, looking at her husband, "Sometimes I feel like a horrible parent."

He made a sad face. "You aren't. Arguments are normal, and something Nefera should get used to."

"And that's where we disagree. Again."

He shrugged. "Then, I guess, you are wrong."

Dedyet felt the need to tell her husband how romantic and sweet he had been before Nefera's birth. How he had slowly learned to accept mistakes, admit them, and apologize. Now, this skill seemed gone, as if he had un-learned it.

The queen wanted to remind him how he had become a better person for her, almost four years ago. Just that... She couldn't say that. Not because of Ramses' reaction, but because of the way Nefera would feel.

Any person would feel horrible being told something like, 'Hey, you know what? Before your birth, our relationship was better! You made it all worse just by existing!'

Dedyet sighed. Apparently, having children as well as a supportive husband at the same time was impossible.

It was just really bad, because Dedyet loved _both_ her daughter and her husband. She would never want to turn back time to stop Nefera's birth - Nefera meant _everything_ to her - but she did not want to accept the fact that children made Ramses a worse husband, either.

If there was so much to fight about _now_ , with _one_ child, how would it change once they had _two_?


	55. A special place

**Chapter 55: A special place**

The chairs were pulled aside as the family got up.

Dedyet quickly grabbed her daughter's hand. "Would you like to go outside?" She asked with a forced smile, knowing her daughter had been inside all day.

Nefera nodded happily. At least now, she could do what she wanted.

A minute later, Nefera and her mother were walking into the royal garden.

"The garden is like a maze," Nefera said, laughing.

"It's huge, I know! Without my knowledge about the ways, I would probably get lost every time I'm in here," Dedyet answered jokingly.

Nefera laughed. "Yes, me too!" She said, finally enjoying herself.

It was then when Nefera saw a way she had rarely seen before. The toddler stopped and made big eyes.

"Our sitting spot by the pool is here," Dedyet told her, pointing to the left.

"Where does this lead to, Mother?" Nefera asked, pointing to the opposite way.

Dedyet smiled. "You wanna find out?"

Suddenly, the toddler got excited. "Yes!"

Together, Nefera and Dedyet took the right path. The queen knew where this way led to. For Nefera, it was surprisingly short.

Only a few seconds of walking later, they stopped in front of a small hut in the shadows.

Nefera's eyes widened. She couldn't remember to have _ever_ been here.

"Do you want to go inside?" Dedyet asked happily.

Quickly and without even answering, Nefera made her way inside.

The hut was small. In the middle, there was a weird chair, by the side a bed and a tiny bathtub, as well as a few flowers and hieroglyphs Nefera hadn't learned to read, yet. Overall, the hut made a peaceful impression. Just that Nefera had never seen a human so small that would fit into this tiny bathtub!

"Do you remember this place?" Dedyet asked, incredibly happy.

Nefera shook her head, thinking she had never been in here.

"It is where you were born," the queen stated, holding back happy tears.

 _"Here?"_ Nefera asked, obviously surprised.

"Right here in the center," Dedyet explained proudly, as she pointed at the chair in the middle.

The princess took a closer look. She was happy that this place existed. It was where they had first met, and it would forever be a symbol of their love for each other.


	56. Royal theft?

**Chapter 56: Royal theft?**

It was ten minutes later, when Dedyet and Nefera sat down by the pool, at their usual spot.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you and Father always fight?"

The queen sighed. "Oh, we're just going through a rather fussy time, honey..."

"And why?"

"Because we are all very excited for the baby. But also stressed."

"Then maybe you shouldn't get it."

Dedyet chuckled. "Oh, hun. We really want to have a new baby. And even if not, it would be impossible to turn back time."

Nefera wondered if she should let her mother know about this stillbirth-surprise-thing that was planned for her, but decided not to. She didn't want to ruin the surprise, after all!

Since Nefera was curious and her mother very friendly, the toddler didn't bother to ask some questions about this thing called 'pregnancy'.

"Do you do special things while you are waiting for the baby, Mother?"

Dedyet smiled. "Yes! Have you noticed that since I'm pregnant, I always wear my hair pinned-up?"

Nefera nodded.

"That keeps all the evil gods away," her mother explained.

"Evil gods like Seth?"

"Yes, like Seth, for example."

"And what else do you do?"

"I wear a lot of amulets!"

Nefera began to laugh. "But, Mother, you _always_ wear a lot of amulets!"

Dedyet chuckled. "Yes, but the ones I am currently wearing are there to keep me and the baby safe."

"...And what if you don't wear them?"

"Well, that makes me feel unsafe."

Nefera began to think about something. Would stealing her mother's amulets make the baby go away?

"I also let the servants slather me with special oils three times a day," Dedyet added.

But Nefera's thoughts where somehwere else. Maybe this was the beginning of a _devious_ plan!

"...Hun? Are you listening?"

Nefera stood up. "I wanna go inside!"

The queen's eyes widened. "Already? We've only been out for a few minutes."

Nefera ran inside without explaining herself. She was lucky not to be caught by her father and seen running, when she entered her mother's private quarters. The toddler approached a small chest, and opened it, to find golden amulets inside. She was about to grab them when she heard an angry voice coming from behind.

"Little princess!"

The toddler turned around to see a guard by the door.

"Please come here! Your mother has not allowed you to enter her quarters!"

Nefera groaned and left with an eyeroll, and _without_ the stolen amulets.

Ugh! Now the surprise might be ruined, and all thanks to the guards!


	57. Sobek, the crocodile

**Chapter 57: Sobek, the crocodile**

Right when Nefera wanted to make a huge scene out of the guard ruining her mother's surprise, the toddler heard a fimiliar voice.

"Honey!"

Both the guard and the princess faced the queen who was approaching.

"You left so quickly, and didn't tell me where you went," Dedyet mumbled, both out of breath and worried.

"I have found her in your quarters, her hands on precious amulets in a small chest," the guard explained strictly.

Dedyet's eyes widened.

"I wanted to wear the amulets, too," Nefera mumbled as she faced the ground, obviously lying.

The queen smiled sweetly. "Aww, that's so sweet of you, hun. But, you know, those amulets should only be worn by pregnant women since they exist to keep them safe. Can you understand that?"

Nefera nodded, so that she wouldn't have to listen to _another_ lecture.

After Dedyet had prepared her daughter for bed, they entered the princess' bedroom.

The queen felt really exhausted from carrying her child around. Maybe letting the nurses do some of the caretaking for Nefera wasn't _that_ bad of an idea, after all...

She used her last power to place Nefera in her bed and sit down on it as well. Then, she watched her toddler grabbing Sobek.

Sobek was a wooden crocodile toy, used to play with on the floor.

Dedyet was rather curious. With a raised eyebrow, she asked, "What do you want to do with Sobek, hun?"

Nefera hugged her little crocodil toy. "He needs to sleep in my arms," the three year old mumbled.

Since her father had claimed Neferet as too childish, the toddler had tried to live without her little dollie. Just that this was very difficult...

Neferet had always protected her from nightmares, so Nefera had grabbed Sobek to keep her safe instead. She just couldn't sleep without a protector in her arms...

The princess hoped that her father liked crocodiles better than dolls, and that he would approve of Nefera _still_ sleeping with a toy in her arms. It was just that she really needed one…

Dedyet was still confused. "Sleep in your arms? But hun! Doesn't he prefer to sleep on the ground?"

"No, not anymore..."

The queen looked at her daughter, so that she would add some more information.

"Sobek told me that he can't sleep alone on the ground. He's too scared," Nefera lied.

"But he's sleeping right next to your bed, honey."

"He's _scared_ without me!"

Dedyet really didn't like the idea of having a hard, wooden toy 'sleep' in his daughter's arms. Sobek was not made for cuddling. He was made out of wood, after all!

So, she tried a last time, "Would you please put him away? He might hurt you in your sleep."

"I can make my own decisions!" Nefera said angrily.

Dedyet sighed. Knowing her daughter was her own person with her own opinions and feelings, she finally agreed. After a good night kiss, Nefera and Sobek were left alone in the dark.

It was Nefera's first night without her dollie, Neferet.

The little princess tried her best to fall asleep, but Sobek was really hard to cuddle with. She didn't dare to put him away, though! What if evil demons would enter the room and she wouldn't have a protector?!

Nefera regretted her decision eventually. She should have gotten up and grabbed a doll from the shelf in her room, instead of cuddling a wooden toy!

But now, it was too late for that. The room was as dark as a tomb.

Nefera felt scared. Scared without Neferet. Scared without her mother. And scared to get replaced by a younger sibling.


	58. A brave little princess

**Chapter 58: A brave little princess**

When Nefera woke up, it was four in the morning. There was some daylight in the room by now, but really just a bit.

Nefera's ribs were aching. She noticed that she had fallen asleep on Sobek, and that she had a blue spot on the side she had fallen asleep on.

The three year old felt so hurt, helpless and scared, that she started crying. The toddler sobbed, hoping that someone would come and help her. But endless minutes were passing and no one was coming inside.

Nefera, as brave as she was, eventually decided to get up herself. She took Sobek with her, pressing him against her chest, hoping her friend would keep her safe and protect her from the evil gods who might be outside, just waiting to murder a little girl...

When the toddler made her way out of her room, her tiny feet making quiet noises on the cold stone tiles, she saw that the palace halls were lighter than her room. Bravely, she made her way to one of the many corridors, hearing two female voices talking.

Nefera immediately stopped moving to hear who it was. She had to be careful!

The first voice was unforgetable to Nefera. It was her _mother's_!

That alone gave Nefera the courage to look around the corner.

Little princesses like her weren't supposed to be awake at this point of time, Nefera knew that. Her father had often lost his temper, because of finding his daughter, sneaking around at night. But what else could Nefera do when she was scared and unable to sleep?

Looking closely, Nefera saw two women, sitting on golden chairs, each with a cup of tea in her hand.

The left one was her mother in a magnificent night dress. The right one was the nurse, Kija, who was only wearing a slight bit of clothing. Both of the women seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Instead of making her presence known, Nefera decided to listen to their conversation instead.

"I am so eternally grateful for what has happened to you. We were praying for so long, and finally, the gods have heard us!" Dedyet said.

Kija blushed. "Getting a chance to see my family was my greatest wish, and one of the most emotional moments of my life. I still can't believe how well they are doing!"

"They deserve a good life, Kija. And you deserve to see them whenever you want to. If you feel like seeing them, please, feel free to leave the palace and visit their home."

"...Really?"

"Of course."

Kija smiled. "Thank you, Dedyet."

"Oh, please, not for that. I wouldn't want to separate a mother from her children and parents," Dedyet answered, smiling as well. "And, Kija? I love the person you have become. Do you remember your first months of work? You made such a big deal out of everything. And now? Look at you! You have adjusted so well, that you are the sassiest of _all_ the nurses!"

The women laughed.

Right before Kija could answer with a joke, the conversation was ended by a crying toddler, running towards them.

Dedyet gasped when she saw her crying daughter.

 _"Nefera!"_

The toddler ran towards her mother, who immediately picked her little daughter up.

"Honey! What's wrong?!"

Nefera's arms looped around her mother's neck as she took place on her lap, and began to cry louder.

As Sobek fell to the ground, Nefera cried unrestrainedly.

Kija quickly took action by picking up the princess' toy.

"I can't s-s-sleep," Nefera whimpered into her mother's hair.

Dedyet hugged her daughter tightly. "Oh, why not? Is it because of Sobek?"

"I can't s-s-sleep wi-without Neferet," Nefera finally confessed, still unable to form a proper sentence.

"Where is she?" Her mother asked.

"Fa-Father took her away," the toddler sobbed.

Dedyet couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was then when she felt angrier than ever before in her _entire_ life...


	59. Missing a friend

**Chapter 59: Missing a friend**

The bedroom door opened, and a crying toddler was brought inside.

The queen placed her daughter on the bed and tried to soothe her somehow. She turned on some lamps on the desk to lighten up the room.

In a calm voice, Dedyet said, "Everything is okay, honey."

Nefera hugged her mother another time.

"Would you like to tell me everything that happened?" Dedyet asked.

The princess nodded in tears, and explained, "Father told me that I was too old to play with Neferet, and that it is immature to treat her like a friend." Nefera added, "And then he took her away from me and said that I should rather learn how to behave regally than to play with Neferet."

Dedyet felt an unbelievable feeling of anger.

"The _nerve_!" She said angrily. "He had no right to do that! As long as you love Neferet, you can have her as long as you want!"

"Father said when he was my age he didn't play with dolls either," the toddler sobbed.

"But why didn't you say anything, honey? I would have always helped you."

"I thought I could live without Neferet, but I just love her too much," Nefera admitted, still crying.

"Oh my little baby," her pregnant mother said as she pulled her into another tight hug.

"I'm sad without Neferet," Nefera mumbled.

It was right then when Dedyet decided, "We will get her back!"

Nefera shook her head, sadly confessing, "I don't know where she is."

But Dedyet was both determined and fearless.

"We will wake up your father now," she stated coldly.

Nefera gasped, knowing exactly how her father would react in such a situation. "But Mother!"

"We both know you can't sleep without your dollie, Nefera. Do you think it was right of your father to take her away?"

Nefera faced the ground, shaking her head another time.

"So? You don't want to get her back?"

"I miss her so much," the princess mumbled.

Dedyet knew what her husband had done wasn't right. She wanted to teach her daughter to be confident in a situation like that, so she put her hand on Nefera's shoulder, and smiled in a trustworthy way. "Are you with me?"

Nefera looked up, able to show a small smile.

This time, the feeling of love towards her doll was stronger than the fear she felt towards her father's disapproval.

The toddler answered, _"Yes."_


	60. A rough awakening

**Chapter 60: A rough awakening**

 _"Ramses!"_

The queen stormed into her husband's bedroom, holding her daughter's hand. Not even the guards had been able to keep them outside.

The room was as dark as Nefera's had been, but Dedyet wasn't afraid to walk towards the huge bed, and shake her husband's body, loudly demanding, "Ramses! Wake up!"

The pharaoh groaned. "Did you lose your senses?! Why are you waking me up in the dead of night?!"

"Nefera wants her doll back!"

"Are you _kidding_ me?!"

"Give her back her doll!" Dedyet demanded.

"You woke me up because of a _stupid_ doll?!"

"Neferet is not stupid, and we want her back! _Now_!"

"Leave my bedroom!"

"I won't leave it until my wishes are met!"

Ramses' eyes narrowed to a slit. "How _dare_ you!"

Yet, Dedyet kept fighting. "We need Neferet!"

"Can't this _wait_?!"

"Ramses, Nefera can't _sleep_ without her doll!"

"What?! She can't sleep without a piece of cloth next to her?!"

"Neferet is more than a piece of cloth!"

"No! 'She' is _exactly_ just that!"

"That's not right!"

"Leave or I'll call my guards to put you right in _prison_!"

"Are you _kidding_ me?!"

Ramses took a deep, angry breath. He looked her dead in the eyes. _"Leave."_

Dedyet felt her heart beating faster and faster. She felt broken, and wanted to get out of this highly uncomfortable situation.

Right when the queen was about to turn around to leave, defeated once again, she felt her toddler's hand in hers. This alone helped her to stay strong.

She looked at Ramses coldly and said, "You know what I want."

"You know what _I_ want!"

"We won't leave the room until you give Nefera back her doll!"

"For Ra's sake! I don't know where it _is_!"

"You don't know where it is?!"

"It's a _doll_ , hun!"

"Stop calling me hun!"

"Fine, _wife_!"

Bravely, Dedyet commanded, "Get up and search for Nefera's doll!"

Ramses couldn't _stand_ her attitude! "Stop giving me orders! Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm your wife, the queen of Egypt! And you better respect me!"

"Respect you? _I_?"

Silence, then, a dark laugh.

Nefera pulled her mother's hand and looked up to her, obviously scared.

Facing Ramses, Dedyet stated, "This is enough."

She looked at her daughter and decided, "Come on, Nefera. We will find Neferet alone!"

With these words, the bedroom door was slammed shut loudly, and Ramses was left alone in the dark.


	61. Time with Kija

**Chapter 61: Time with Kija**

Queen and Princess returned to the hall they had left Kija, hand in hand, and approached the nurse.

"How did it go?" She wanted to know, her expression already telling she had a bad feeling about it.

"Badly," Dedyet answered, still angry about her husband's words and actions. "We had a huge fight, and it seems Ramses doesn't know where Neferet is either."

"But... It was him who took her, no?"

"Yes. Either, he is _very_ forgetful for his age, _or_ he is too stubborn to let Nefera be _happy_!"

Kija showed a small smirk, and said, as an attempt to get rid of Dedyet's anger, "It's probably the first, option, right?"

"I _hope_ so. Now, do you know where Ramses might have put Neferet? I have no clue _myself_!"

"Hmm. Maybe he has given her to a servant? Neferet could be anywhere, really."

Dedyet sighed unhappily, and Nefera turned to Kija.

"Do you still have Sobek?" The three year old asked, missing her crocodile friend as well.

"Oh, yes," the nurse answered, pulling out the wooden toy.

"Can I play with Sobek, Mother?" Nefera asked when grabbing him. She was _eager_ to find her dollie, but didn't feel emotionally ready to, yet. She felt like she needed a break after watching her parents fight another time...

Dedyet smiled sadly. "You don't have to ask that, sweetheart. You can play with your toys whenever you want to."

Nefera nodded, glad about the fact that her mother wasn't nearly as strict as her father.

The queen sighed and turned to Kija. "Can you take care of Nefera while I try to find Neferet?"

Kija smirked. "That's like asking a scribe if he can write something."

Obviously, that was a yes. Dedyet grinned a last time before leaving the hall.

Back in Nefera's room, Kija and Nefera sat down on the ground.

"What were you and Mother doing so early in the morning?" Nefera asked curiously, Sobek in her tiny hands.

"What were _you_ doing so early in the morning, Nefera?" Kija answered, smirking.

Nefera looked sour. "Hey! I asked you a question first! I am your ruler!"

Kija's smirk became bigger. She was obviously amused.

"I wanna know!" Nefera demanded both in a sassy and whiny way as Kija didn't answer.

"Your mother and I had woken up early this morning, and randomly met each other in the halls. We decided to sit down, have a tea, and talk a bit since none of us was tired anymore," Kija finally explained.

Nefera was confused. "Do you sleep with Mother together in bed?"

Kija couldn't help but laugh. "No. It was just a coincidence that we both woke up and met."

"Why do Mother and Father fight?"

Kija's laugh vanished immediately. That was quite a sad question to hear a toddler ask...

She tried to explain, as gently as possible, "Some people fight sometimes, Nefera. Wouldn't it be weird if everyone always agreed?"

Nefera faced the ground and shrugged.

Kija bit her lip. As an attempt to get rid of the bad mood, she asked, "Don't you want to go back to sleep, Nefera? I bet you're tired."

"I can't sleep without Neferet," Nefera mumbled, not sure if that was something she should be ashamed of or not.

"What if I tell you a story?"

"No."

"A really exciting one!"

"No!"

"So... You just want to sit here and wait for your mother to return?"

"Yes."

Kija nodded. "Fine."

And so they waited.

Several seconds.

Minutes.

Ugh…


	62. A happy return

**Chapter 62: A happy return**

When Nefera woke up the next morning, she had a stuffed little thingy in her arm. She looked down to see...

It was _Neferet_!

She had her back! _Finally_!

Immediately, Nefera sat up and hugged her dollie in a loving way.

"Neferet! Finally you are back! I have missed you so much!" She told her stuffed friend.

The little princess didn't remember a lot from last night. She had probably just fallen asleep when it had gotten too late.

Nefera yawned. She was tired, but also endlessly happy about the return of her friend. This was the best thing she could have gotten up to!

However, there was no time to celebrate. A nurse knocked on the door, and came inside.

"Your majesty!" She greeted, almost in panic. "We need to prepare you for breakfast! It has gotten late!"

"Neferet is back!" Nefera answered with a big smile on her face, ignoring the nurse's wishes.

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Your little doll? Was it gone?"

The princess nodded. She had so many nurses, it was almost unbelievable!

The young woman came closer and picked the little princess up, out of her bed.

It was only seconds later when several other nurses entered the room, and took Nefera to the bathroom.

Once arrived, they placed her down.

When a nurse removed Nefera's thin night dress to wash her, naturally, she wanted to put Neferet somewhere else, too.

"No! Neferet needs to stay with me!" Nefera said stubbornly.

"I just want to place her on the shelf, Nefera," the nurse explained calmly.

"No!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

 _"Fine,"_ one of the nurses eventually answered rather angrily, allowing Nefera to keep her doll in her hand, even when getting washed.

"But you have to be careful that she doesn't get wet," another nurse warned.

"No! _You_ have to be careful! It's you who's washing me!" Nefera answered rudely.

The nurse groaned. She could imagine many better things to spend her time on than having to babysit an arrogant brat!

"I hate her, too," a nurse told her quietly, but with a smirk.

"Do you think things will get better after her sibling's born?"

The nurse could only smirk. "Hundred percent not."


	63. Not yet an apology

**Chapter 63: Not yet an apology**

Thanks to the nurses' hurry, Nefera arrived in the dining hall punctually.

The servants helped her take place on her chair, ignoring that she still had her doll in her hand.

Nefera was nervous. What would her father say when he saw that Neferet was back? The little princess hoped that he wouldn't yell so loudly again...

When the rest of the royal family arrived, the speaking topic became obvious really fast. It was - of course - the little doll, Neferet.

"Having the audacity to wake me up early in the morning by yelling in my ear, is even _more_ than rude!" Ramses snapped angrily at Dedyet, as soon as he was the last one to enter the dining hall.

"Taking away Nefera's beloved doll was something you shouldn't have done," the queen said darkly, trying to remain calm.

Ramses growled and looked at his daughter. Obviously, he wanted to address her position as well.

"It is a _shame_ that you didn't manage to live without a useless stuffed _toy_."

Nefera looked down at her plate, feeling both guilty and disappointed. This sentence had broken her heart...

"Stop that!" Dedyet said protectively. "It wasn't her fault!"

But Ramses ignored her.

"I am really disapointed in you, Nefera. You certainly could've done better. _Way_ better."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Father."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, hun," her mother told her in a sweet voice.

"I just really wanted her back," Nefera mumbled, fighting her tears. "I couldn't sleep without her!"

For Ramses, this was unacceptable. "What are you?! A baby?!"

Nefera shook her sad little head. "I'm not a baby…"

"What you are doing is unbelievable!" Dedyet stated, turning to her husband.

"What _you_ did was unbelievable," he responded.

"I admit it was a drastic thing to do..."

Ramses raised an eyebrow. He was surprised, but stayed strict. "I need an apology. At _least_."

"Nefera needs an apology, too!"

"Why?!"

"For being forced into something she wasn't ready for."

"I never forced her to do _anything_! She _gave_ me the doll!"

"Because you _asked_ for it!"

"And then Nefera is not even mature enough to say no?"

"Ramses, Nefera is _three_!"

He leaned back and crossed his arms. "That does not answer my question."


	64. The way to the garden

**Chapter 64: The way to the garden**

As the servants started to clean up the used plates, Nefera got up walked after her mother, who seemed to be on her way to the garden.

"Mummy! Wait!" Nefera called, hoping her father wouldn't hear her. She _really_ didn't want to be near him now, since he was really angry and disappointed. Disappointing Ramses was the worst...

Dedyet stopped and looked behind her. "Nefera!" She said happily, seeing that her daughter wanted to spend the day with her.

"Neferet and I – We wanna spend time with you!" She said with a bright smirk, happy to be able to say that again.

Her mother smiled. "That's really nice of you both, hun. I am on the way to the royal garden."

"I _know_ ," Nefera answered with a smirk, acting like the smartest person _ever_ alive.

When the little princess reached her mother, they started holding hands.

The peace was disturbed by a group of female servants who were quickly running towards the two royal ladies.

"Your highness!" They said to Dedyet, frantically, and out of breath. "You were suddenly escaping!"

Dedyet laughed. "Escaping?"

"Yes! You can't be alone with the baby! We need to take care of you!"

Nefera was angry. "I'm _not_ a baby!" She told them.

Their eyes widened.

Dedyet could only giggle.

"We mean the _unborn_ baby," a servant clarified.

"I'm not alone," Dedyet said calmly, reacting to their previous warnings. "I'm with Nefera."

The little princess smiled, feeling a little bit like her mother's guardian angel. Or rather... Guardian goddess!

"B-But that's not enough! We need to take extra care!" The servants quickly answered. It seemed like there was no way to get rid of them properly.

Dedyet turned to Nefera. "Do you think we should allow our servants to spend time with us today?" She asked jokingly.

"No," Nefera replied, presenting her annoying servants an evil smirk. She was their ruler!

"Well, you've heard her," the queen said to her servants, obviously joking, winking at them to follow.

"Oh, uh... Alright your highness," they answered, feeling rather confused.

Both Nefera and her mother turned around to walk to the garden.

The servants were following carefully.


	65. An unexpected move

**Chapter 65: An unexpected move**

The group arrived outside, and Nefera and Dedyet sat down on their usual favorite spot.

It didn't take long for Nefera to find a way to snap at her servants.

"I need a hairbrush!" She demanded.

It was surprising, but the servants were prepared. They took out Nefera's hairbrush and gave it to Dedyet, knowing what was going to happen.

The queen started to brush her daughter's hair while humming a peaceful melody.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Nefera asked, "Mother, can you braid my hair?"

"Of course, my dear," her mother responded.

"I hope Father isn't too mad at me for wanting Neferet back again," Nefera mumbled in a sad tone, feeling how her hair was being braided.

"Oh, hun! Of course not. What you did was really brave!"

Nefera waited, before whispering, _"Does Father even like us?"_

Dedyet's eyes widened. "Of _course_!"

"...Really?"

"...Honey, some people have problems showing their feelings. It does not mean they are emotionless."

Nefera was confused. "Why don't they show their feelings?"

"Because they are afraid to be judged."

"What does 'judged' mean, Mother?"

"Judging someone means that you form an opinion about someone, based on something they said or did in front of you."

The toddler didn't get it. "Huh?"

Dedyet smiled warmly. "Oh, honey. You don't have to understand."

"Father says I have to understand everything the adults tell me. Because if not, I'm not smart!"

Her smile was gone. " _That's_ what he said?"

Nefera gasped. She pointed at her father, who was entering the garden. "He is coming!"

Dedyet looked up coldly, the second she had finished braiding her daughter's hair. And really - Ramses was approaching them.

"Nefera," he said gently when arriving. "Would you leave us alone for a bit? I need to talk to your mother."

Dedyet crossed her arms. "I can't think of anything Nefera wouldn't deserve to hear as well."

Ramses held back a groan, and reacted with a small smirk instead. "You are making apologizing really difficult, my dear."

Dedyet's eyes widened. _"Apologizing?"_


	66. A searching toddler

**Chapter 66: A searching toddler**

The time had passed as fast as scarabs could fly (So, really, _really_ fast!), and with it, Queen de Nile's belly had grown rounder and rounder. Nefera had never seen someone with such a big belly! Her mother's belly was rounder than the one of Toeris, and _that_ meant a _lot_!

The good thing was, that Nefera had never felt bothered by it... Not until _now_.

She ran outside, laughing loudly. Nefera came to a stop, her eyes searched the area, trying to find her mother. She was not in her garden? How unusual!

"Mother!" Nefera called out.

...No answer.

The princess approached a group of female servants, doing work on the plants and trees.

"Where is my mother?" Nefera asked them in a rude tone. She had no time to waste! She needed someone to brush her hair and sing her songs, after all!

"Uh... I don't know," one of the women answered with big eyes, surprised by the toddler's sudden approach.

"Do you know anything at all?!" Nefera yelled angrily. She had learned that from her father!

One of the servants spoke up. "I think your mother is in her private rooms somewhere, Princess. She doesn't feel so good."

Nefera gasped. That was an answer she certainly hadn't expected! "Why doesn't she feel good?"

The servants exchanged looks until one of them nervously mumbled, "Her belly is hurting..."

The little princess gasped another time. She had no doubt that her mother felt bad because of that stupid, stupid thingy _inside_ of her!

"I need to see her!"

A servant camly answered, "I do not think you are allowed to enter her quarters right now."

Nefera gave her an angry look.

Another servant turned to the one that had previously spoken. "Maybe we should make an exception? Just this once?"

"No way. I'm not risking my job for this!"

The kind servant sighed. At least partly determined, she turned to Nefera. "I can bring you."

That kind of luxury was not enough for the toddler. "You need to _carry_ me!"

"...Fine."

It was five minutes later when the servant, with Nefera in her arms, stood in front of the queen's quarters. The guard had nodded in agreement when she had asked for Nefera to enter, so the toddler was rather angry when the servant didn't walk forward. There was no more time to lose!

"Walk!" Nefera ordered in anger.

The servant shook her head. "I am not allowed to enter these holy quarters."

Nefera rolled her eyes. "Let me down, you peasant!"

She nodded, and placed the toddler down. Nefera walked inside without looking back.

She saw the queen, lying on a couch. "Mother!"

Dedyet smiled sadly. "Hello, Honey."

Nefera walked forward and came to a stop right before the couch. She crossed arms, and asked unhappily, "Why are you here, Mother? I wanted to spend time with you in the garden, but when I looked, you weren't there!"

"Hun, I... I don't feel good enough to play... Or to go outside... Or to... _walk_."

"Is the thing in your belly hurting you?"

"Well..."

Nefera was highly impatient! "Mother, what is your _problem_?!"

Dedyet was in tears. "There is something wrong with me."


	67. A serious illness?

**Chapter 67: A serious illness?**

Nefera showed absolutely no sympathy for whatever it was that was bothering her mother. Now _she_ had to get punished because of the sibling _her mother_ had created?!

"It is your own fault! That is what you get for growing a sibling in your tummy!"

Dedyet was hit hard by that comment. "Hun, this is... It is not a nice thing to say. Especially not to someone who's in pain."

"It is not a nice thing to let me down because of the sibling who you don't even know!"

"Hun, calm down, please... I promise, someday you will understand."

"I want you to play with me!" The three year old demanded selfishly.

"Nefera, _please_. Play without me for once."

"I don't _want_ to play alone!"

"You have the nurses to play with, hun. I'm sure they'd be really happy to spend some time with you..."

"But I don't wanna spend my time with _them_! They are below my standards!" Another term the princess had picked up from her father.

Dedyet sighed.

"The sibling needs to get out of you!" Nefera demanded.

"But Nefera-"

"It is bothering me!"

"It will be out soon, I promise. We just have to wait a few last-"

"I don't _wanna_ wait!"

Dedyet tried a last time. "Please understand that I can't play with you today."

"You are just lazy!" Nefera claimed rudely.

Dedyet sighed. She was near tears. "I need a nurse..." The queen called out weakly.

The servant that had been waiting outside came closer, not entering the room. "Your highness...?"

"Please take Nefera outside and play with her."

"I hate you!" Nefera told her mother for what she was doing to her.

The servant gasped. "Princess! This much stress is _bad_ for your mother! She is expecting a _child_!"

" _I_ am her child!"

Only a few seconds later, Nefera struggled as she was carried outside the room by the servant. She looked back a last time, and saw several people rushing into her mother's quarters.

Taking a closer look, Nefera could see that there were not just _some_ poeple - they were doctors.


	68. Sweet sarcasm

**Chapter 68: Sweet sarcasm**

The brave servant carried the struggling toddler out and away from the queen's quarters.

"I don't wanna spend time with you!" Nefera said unhappily.

"I don't wanna spend time with you either if you keep hitting me like that," the servant answered, trying to ignore the pain on her skin that Nefera was causing by kicking and stretching wildly.

The princess stopped, and gasped, angrily realizing, "You are _rude_!"

"You have been pretty rude to your mother, too," she answered fearlessly. "She had tears in her eyes the whole time when speaking to you. And you didn't even _care_."

"That's her own fault! She should have thought about that before letting Father place a little sibling in her tummy!"

"I'm sure she did know about the pain it would cause. But she decided to go for it anyway."

"But why?"

"Because she wanted to enhance your family."

"With a _sibling_?!"

"Exactly."

"How stupid!"

The nurse scowled, knowing that she needed to stay calm. Occupying Nefera. That was her task. She respired.

"What do you want to do, Princess?"

"I want to take Mother's baby away."

The servant seemed sad. "Don't you want her to be happy?"

"I want ME to be happy!"

She crossed her arms, a disapproving look on her face. "Oh, so _that's_ how it is."

"Yes! How else would it be?!"

The servant spoke sarcastically. _"I don't know, maybe you would care for others than yourself?"_

"I _do_! And that is how I know that Mother will be happy without a sibling, too. She has _me_ , after all!"

The servant shook her head. Nefera hadn't learned her lesson. Would she ever, anyway?

The princess turned her head away. This common-looking individual beside her was unworthy of Nefera's god-like presence!

"How about I bring you to the garden?" The servant asked in a friendly way.

Surprisingly, she was not the only one who could speak out sarcastic words. Nefera's answer came along with a sweet fake smile. _"How about no?"_


	69. Talk is like the desert sand

**Chapter 69: Talk is like the desert sand…**

The stubborn servant ignored that answer, and carried Nefera straight to the garden. That little brat...

"Hey! I didn't want to go here!" Nefera complained as soon as they were outside.

"You know what?"

"What?"

Another sweet fake smile. _"I don't care."_

Now, the scowling one was Nefera.

The nurse smirked. She placed the toddler down. "Now, play. Or something. Whatever annoying brats like you do."

"I hate you!"

The servant couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't care. You see, I'm not your caretaker. I'm not a nurse, after all. I exist to do work in the palace, not to watch over you. Making sure you're happy is luckily _not_ my job."

The sassy answer that the servant had expected did not arrive. Instead, Nefera stood like a statue, looking at the other corner of the garden.

The servant did the same, to see a group of people by the normally empty birthing hut in the shadow.

"Oh. They're already preparing it," she mumbled to herself.

Nefera's eyes widened. She turned to the servant. "Preparing it?"

"Yes. It is almost time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for your little brother or sister to be born."

Nefera was silent. "...What does it have to do with our hut?"

 _"...Our?"_

She gave the servant an angry look. "Mine and mother's!"

"I doubt it's yours."

"It _is_!" She stomped her foot. "Is is where Mother and I first met!"

"So... What's the big deal?"

"What are these people doing on it?!"

"Preparing it for yours sibling's arrival."

Nefera couldn't believe it! "The sibling will arrive in _my_ hut?!"

"...Yes?"

 _"That is my and Mother's special place!"_ The toddler yelled in tears.

The servant's eyes widened. "Actually, there is nothing really special about it. It's just a hut to give birth in."

Nefera suddenly forgot her fury and sadness. _"Give...birth?"_

"Yes, like... When the baby gets out."

"Gets out of where?"

"Out of your mother."

"But where?"

"In the hut."

"NO! Where does it come out of?!"

The servant was unsure what to answer. "Hmm… What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret."

Nefera made big eyes. "A _secret_?"

"...Yes."

Oh, she _had_ to find that out!


	70. A new mission

**Chapter 70: A new mission**

The princess made her way into the palace, followed by the servant.

"Where are you _going_?"

The toddler turned around to her. "I have to go inside!"

"Why?"

"I'm on a mission!"

"...Does it have anything to do with finding out where babies come from?"

 _"...Maybe."_

She sighed. "Princess..."

"You said you don't care about watching me! So, go away!"

"...You've been a bad girl today, Princess. When you asked us to bring you into your mother's room, I thought you wanted to do something nice for her, instead you yelled at her when she was in pain. And _yes_ , you are right. It is not my job to look after you. I know whose job it is, though."

Nefera watched the servant disappear.

The toddler rolled her eyes. She _hated_ to spend time with commoners!

Right when she turned around to keep walking, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Princess Nefera!"

Turning around, the three year old gasped, facing Herit, a nurse.

"What are you doing here on your own?!"

"I'm on a mission!" Nefera told her angrily. She _hated_ Herit! She was the oldest of the nurses and always strict and mean!

Herit crossed her arms. "I heard you weren't behaving well today."

"I _was_!"

"You know Maat hates liars..."

Nefera made big eyes. "...I'm not a liar," she mumbled, indeed a bit scared of angering Goddess Maat.

"If you are on the way to your mother, I can directly tell you that won't happen. Not only does Maat hate liars, she also hates people who break the rules."

"I don't break rules!"

 _"Good,"_ Herit said with clenched teeth, before disappearing in a room. _"You better not play with my trust."_

Nefera gulped, glad to see Herit leaving.

She turned around and walked through the hall, in search of a smart person to complete her mission. Hmm... Who would be able to explain her where babies are from?

Within a second, that question got answered. The toddler stood in the middle of the hall, and the person approaching her was her father's chief adviser.


	71. Unsatisfactionary conversations

**Chapter 71: Unsatisfactionary conversations**

"You! Commoner!" Nefera said when approaching her father's adviser. She liked making a scene and showing off her status like a true princess!

The chief adviser groaned in anger, apparently _anything_ but happy about seeing her. "What is it?"

"I need you to advise me like you always advise Father!"

He held back a laugh. "I am sorry, little lady, but my services are not to be used by you."

Nefera decided to be direct. Maybe that was the only way for commoners to understand her?

"Where are babies from?"

 _"What?!"_

"Where do they get out of?"

"Ugh! Go to your mother or something!"

"I can't."

"Oh?"

"She's in pain, because of the sibling in her tummy."

"That's not nice to hear."

Nefera gasped quietly. Maybe she had finally found someone who was on her side!

Quietly, she asked, _"Do you hate the sibling, too?"_

He rolled his eyes. "NO! I was talking about her pain, for Ra's sake!"

Nefera's curiousity didn't reduce. The adviser seemed to be a mysterious person, so the three year old decided to find out more about him. She would perform amazing mind tricks on him!

"Do you _really_ care?"

"I don't have time for this!"

"For what?"

" _For you!_ Now get out of my way!"

He stormed off in anger.

Nefera was left alone, sad that she had not been able to perform mind tricks on him, but there were several servants nearby who had heard the conversation.

The princess turned to one of them. "Where are babies from?" She asked.

"...I really don't know," the rather old man claimed.

"Is it because you're a servant? Is it something only royalty knows?"

"...Yes. That must be it."

And there Nefera had it! Speaking to her mother was not an option, and the toddler was angry at her anyway, so she would have to ask someone else who was royal. Someone who would surely know how to put babies in women's tummies. She would ask _her father_!


	72. Complete fascination

**Chapter 72: Complete fascination**

"Father, Father, Father!" Nefera squeaked when finally finding her father in one of the halls. " _There_ you are!"

Ramses was sitting on one of the chairs, having several advisers and servants around him. "You weren't looking for me again, Nefera, were you?"

"I was! It's because I have to ask you a really important question!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What question?"

"Babies! Where are they from?"

"...Where they're from?"

"Yes!"

Ramses cleared his throat. "From the gods, of course."

Nefera's mouth formed an o. Her eyes were sparkling. "And where do they come out of?"

"Out of your mother."

" _All_ babies?"

"Noooo! Just mine!"

A few servants held back a giggle.

"And how do you put them in there?"

Her father got silent, as well as the people around him. "...What are you asking, Nefera?"

"How babies are put into people!"

"They are only 'put' into women."

"And why?"

"Beacause they can give birth to them."

"And how?"

"Ugh, Nefera! You are really annoying me today!"

She whined around. "I just wanna knooooow!"

Ramses got closer to Nefera and bent down, as if he was telling her a secret. He whispered, _"Royal babies like you are brought by the gods, wrapped in a golden silk blanket."_

Nefera's eyes were shining. "I was brought…by the gods?"

"Of course. You just don't remember it."

Nefera's eyes were bigger than usually. _"Wow,"_ she mumbled, completely fascinated by that thought.

"Your brother will be brought by the gods, too, in just a few weeks."

"And how do you know?"

"Because it is time. Your mother knows it, too. It's her who will receive the baby."

"Can't I receive it, Father?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, pleaseeee!"

"Nefera, I said no!"

She put on a sad face. "But why nooot?"

"Because it is your mother's job to do that. She is really nervous about it and I don't want you to talk to her about it."

"Will the gods come to the hut in the garden, then?"

"Exactly. But only when the time is right and when you are not in there."

"Why not? Don't the gods like me?"

"You can't be there when your sibling is born. Do you understand that, my little diamond?"

Nefera smiled warmly. "Yes, Father."

"And now, you will leave the hall and go play with a nurse, yes? Your father has work to do."

He received another happy smile. "Yes, Father."

A smile was sent back to her. "Good girl."


	73. The shocking truth

**Chapter 73: The shocking truth**

Nefera walked back to her own room, accompanied by a nurse. Unlike her mother, she felt happy and calm.

"Have you experienced bleeding in the past months?" A strict looking doctor asked the queen, who was lying in her bed, visited by people whose job it was to find out what was causing the problems.

"Indeed," Dedyet admitted, mumbling.

"When and how much?"

"Many weeks ago. It wasn't a lot and I called for help immediately."

A scribe by the doctor's side was writing down her answers on a thin papyrus.

One of the doctors kneeled down to take a look at the queen's private parts.

He exchanged looks with the others.

"Everything looks absolutely normal."

"But why the bleeding?" Dedyet asked, still very worried.

"It must have come from the inside," one of the doctors stated.

"Is my baby healthy?!"

"Nothing bad was seen on the child."

Dedyet nodded, now a little happier.

"Still, this does not mean there is nothing wrong."

...And, the happiness was gone.

After a minute of silence and thinking, one of the doctors asked, "Your highness, have you experienced bleeding in your past pregnancy?"

"Hmm... Well, yes, there was one time I did bleed back then. But... My nurses assured me it was nothing to worry about! A doctor was there, even!"

They exchanged looks another time, suddenly, nodding.

"We know what the issue is."

Dedyet's eyes widened. "You do?"

"We have talked to several nurses who had been there at the crown princess' birth when trying to find clues," one of the doctors stated.

"What have they told you?"

"They have answered our questions accordingly. Now, the information we have gotten fits together."

"Please, tell me what is up!"

They exchanged looks a third time, before a brave one stepped forward. He allowed himself to take the queen's hand when delivering the sad news.

"Your highness, you have _placenta accreta_."


	74. The lull before the storm

**Chapter 74: The lull before the storm**

Three weeks had passed, but Nefera still hadn't gotten over the fact that she would soon be visited by the gods! They would be _here_! In HER garden!

…Well, it was her mother's garden. It belonged to the woman who had been rather dissociated from her daughter in the past weeks. Nefera wasn't quite sure if she had done anything wrong or if it was really just her mother's excitement to see the gods again so soon!

The little princess had thought about it pretty often by now, but she just couldn't remember a single thing of how it had been. She could only remember how she had been…how she had been _there_ someday! No gods, no blankets, no nothing!

It was early November when she walked inside the hut in the garden, accompanied by some annoying nurses. She took a look at the hut again, but there was nothing exciting in there. The same bed, sink and weird chair in the center she had looked at so often.

"Ugh, when will the gods finally come?" Nefera asked when turning around to her nurses.

 _"Come?"_

Nefera rolled her eyes. The nures' stupidity was incredibly obvious and also annoying to someone of Nefera's intelligence level! "Yes, _come_. They will bring my sibling here, you idiot!"

The nurse gulped. "I… I didn't know that."

"Well then maybe you should educate yourself, you dumb peasant," Nefera answered in her brattiest voice.

"Not so rude, Princess!" Another nurse warned.

"Pfff, you can't tell me anything."

"Guess what? I can."

"No!"

The women chuckled.

"She is so cute," one of them said.

"I'm not cute! I'm flawless!"

"Whatever."

"I hate spending time with you!"

The nurse smirked. She crossed her arms, saying, "You will spend even more time with us after your sibling is born."

"No!"

Another smirk. "Too bad for you, Princess."

But Nefera was sure - "Soon, Mother will play with me again. When she feels better."

What she didn't know was that _this_ was the last day before her sibling's arrival.

Forty weeks were a very long time, yet, not enough time for Dedyet to prepare for what was about to happen.


	75. The new baby

**Chapter 75: The new baby**

"Father! Father!" Nefera rushed. "When can we finally see them?! When can we see the gods?!"

"Ugh, you've been asking for five straight _minutes_ , Nefera!"

"It's because I'm so excited," the toddler confessed with big eyes.

Her father and her were sitting in the main hall, waiting rather anxiously. They both knew that it could only be minutes until they'd gain a family member.

"Will the gods come into this hall, too, Father?"

"No."

"What?! Why not?"

"For Ra's sake, Nefera! I can't _concentrate_!"

Her eyes widened. "Concentrate?"

"Yes, _concentrate_!" He snapped.

"...On what?" She asked him carefully.

"On... _things_."

Nefera could only raise an eyebrow. Adults were weird!

Without the toddler's voice echoing through it, the hall was absolutely quiet. Whenever Nefera looked at her father, he seemed to be in no mood to talk, as if he was busy imagining things in his mind.

The wait in the hall that felt like an eternity to Nefera was suddenly over when Kija entered. Ramses made big eyes as the woman revealed, with an exhausted smile on her tired face, "Sire, the baby. It's there!"

Nefera's heart felt heavy. What exactly would be happening now? What did this mean for her future?

Ramses nodded, as always, lacking emotion. On the _outside_ , he seemed calm.

"Thank you," the pharaoh said, his voice broken, when grabbing his daughter's hand to lead her to the garden. They made their way outside, and, around her own hand, Nefera felt her father's which seemed to be getting sweatier each second.

It was a magical moment when, minutes later, Ramses and Nefera entered the little hut. Nefera saw her mother in bed, smiling, a newborn in her arms.

Once closer, the toddler took a close look at the baby. It was wrapped in a linen blanket, blue eyes and dark hair, and looked around curiously. Absolutely unimpressed, Nefera looked up to her father to see what he was thinking. She was surprised to see him smile.

And it wasn't just him - Dedyet wore a warm smile, too, as well as some nurses in the background.

The one to break the silence was Ramses, who spoke out quietly, his voice still broken, "He is beautiful."

"Actually... It's a girl."

After this, the magical mood was somehow… _gone_.

 _"A girl?"_

The room went quiet, and a few nurses were biting their lip. Nefera looked from her father to her mother and back.

Soooo, this wasn't Nefera's younger brother? _Awkward_.


	76. Choosing a name

**Chapter 76: Choosing a name**

Nefera took a look herself. _This_ was what the whole kingdom had been excited about? This little _thingy_?! It was even _pretty_!

Pff! A question needed to be cleared up. An important one! One that would at least _benefit_ Nefera!

"Mother, where are the gods?"

"The gods?"

"Who have brought you my new sister."

"Oh! Well, they have left again."

Nefera looked sour. "Why?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, hun. They just came to bring me our new baby."

"And where is the blanket?"

Dedyet looked down at the linen towel her baby was lying in. "You mean this one?"

Nefera was angry. She began to yell. "No! The golden one with silk!"

"This is enough, Nefera!" Ramses said angrily. "You are just stressing your mother with your useless questions! There was obviously no silk blanket brought!"

The word 'stress' made Nefera remember something entirely different. Something she had long forgotten!

"Oh no! Mother, I think your surprise was ruined!" She suddenly felt guilty.

But Dedyet was confused. "Huh? What surprise?"

Nefera looked up to her father, expecting him to answer. But Ramses gave Nefera the same irritated look she had received from her mother.

"The still-thing!"

"Huh?"

"Nefera was glad to remember the word quickly enough. "Stillbirth!"

Ramses gasped. "What?!"

Dedyet spoke a strict word, directed at both her daughter and her husband. "Seriously, you two? We have a new baby born into the family and the only thing you do is complain and joke about terrible misfortunes in life?!" The queen seemed to be near tears. Angry tears or sad ones, Nefera couldn't tell.

Ramses tried to explain himself. "Dedyet! I don't know what Nefera is talking about!"

"You didn't hug your baby once yet!" Dedyet snapped, her voice broken.

"I… I am sorry," Ramses admitted. "My behavior is absolutely inappropriate."

The little family was interrupted by a priest and a scribe who entered the hut.

"Congratulations," the priests said quietly to the royal couple, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere inside the cosy, little hut.

As he did not receive an answer, the priest said, "I want to urge you to name the child quickly, just for safety reasons."

Ramses and Dedyet looked each other in the eyes as if both of them were demanding the other to speak out a name.

The silence got interrupted by Nefera. "Can we name her Ammit?"

 _"No!"_ Ramses cursed. He would not name his daughter after a demon!

"I have a name, but I'm not sure if it is fitting," Dedyet mumbled.

"Please, Dedyet, go ahead," Ramses encouraged her.

She looked at him, blushing, with a nervous smile, admitting, "It is Greek."

Ramses' eyes widened. "This is... highly unfitting."

"It means glory. I know that's what she will bring to us. Someday."

Nefera yawned. "Boring!"

As neither of her family members answered anything for seconds, Dedyet turned to the scribe and priest, finally deciding, "We will name her Cleo."


	77. The accident

**Chapter 77: The "accident"**

After writing down the baby's name and performing a small ceremony, the scribe and priest left to give the family some privacy.

Dedyet looked down to her baby and then to Nefera. She had an amazing bonding idea! The queen turned to her oldest daughter and asked, with a smile, "Do you want to hold your little sibling first?"

Ramses quickly spoke up. "Dedyet, I do not think this is a good idea."

The new mother simply ignored her husband's comment. She was slighty angry at Ramses for his reserve.

Nefera looked at her little sister as she heard her parents argued. The baby had been crying for some minutes but she had luckily calmed down again - The noise was unbearable!

"Do you want to hold her now?" The queen asked her daughter, a warm smile on face.

Nefera was unsure, but something in her made her nod.

"Well...," Dedyet said softly as she gave Cleo in Nefera's arms.

Ramses watched them anxiously. This was _not_ a good idea!

Nefera looked down to her new sister as soon as the baby was supported by both her hands. Time stood still when Nefera looked into the baby's light blue eyes. Nefera's face didn't show a single emotion, but something happened once Cleo started to laugh.

Nefera let her sister fall - the newborn fell to the ground.

The next actions happened quickly. There was a crying baby, shocked nurses and a furious Ramses.

"By the _GODS_!" The pharaoh screamed.

The next thing Nefera felt was her father's hand on her arm. He dragged her outside. "Are you insane?!" He yelled angrily.

Nefera couldn't answer. She was unable to do _anything_ in her current state of mind.

Her father dragged her inside, into her room. "And now think about what you did!" He screamed as he left in anger.

The door was slammed shut. Nefera was left behind, trying to figure out what she had just done – and _why_ she had done it.


	78. Sad and worried

**Chapter 78: Sad and worried**

"Shhhh, it's fine," Ramses said softly, as his hand ran down Dedyet's back.

His wife whimpered. "You s-said no, but I-I was just so ignorant."

"No one could have known she would do this."

The queen tried to form a sentence, but the only thing coming out was a terrible sobbing noise.

"Shhhh, it's fine," Ramses repeated when pulling his wife into a hug.

"It is all my f-f-fault," she sobbed.

"It is not."

"It _is_! It was me w-who wanted Nefera to h-hold her little sister! Maybe s-she didn't even want to."

"Nonsense!"

A nurse came closer to the new parents, a quiet baby in her arms. "Princess Cleo is fine," the woman said, her voice breaking.

Dedyet sobbed as she grabbed Cleo to hug her tightly.

Ramses spoke quiet prayers to the gods. _"Thank you, Bes,"_ he mumbled in a voice that was barely hearable.

"Princess Cleo wasn't dropped from too high," the nurse said. "Even though her head and body were kept safe by the towel, it is almost a wonder that your baby is still fine and well. We should all pray, and tell our god Bes how thankful we are that he kept this little infant safe."

"The entire kingdom will pray to Bes," Ramses announced sternly. "I want this to be done tomorrow as soon as the sun will rise. Can I trust you to pass my order on to my advisers and underlings, Armana?"

The nurse bowed down. "Of course you can, your magnificence. I will pass it on immediately."

Ramses nodded. "Really well. I want you and the other women in here to leave me and my wife alone for some minutes, will you?"

She bowed again. "Yes, your highness. I will tell the others to leave now."

And so several nurses left the hut in the garden. They felt rather bad to leave their queen alone, especially so sson after the birth, but orders from the pharaoh had to be taken up immediately. There was no one allowed to speak against anything he said. _Ever._

"This shouldn't have happened," Dedyet whispered with closed eyes and in a tone that made it seem as if she couldn't quite believe it herself.

"Plaese, Dedyet, rest."

"Can you believe this?" The skin on her face had lost its light brown color.

"I agree that it is hard to accept. I will have a really strict talk to Nefera about it."

Dedyet sighed. "Ramses, do you think she… She did this on… _purpose_?"

"I… I really don't know. I will ask her about it if you promise me to rest now. You must be exhausted."

"I am. But there is so much to take in now!"

"It will be fine, I promise."

"Do you know what Nefera meant when she used the word 'stillbirth'? Where did she get it from, anyway?"

"Hmpf! I really do not know!"

Dedyet gave her sleeping baby a kiss. "You make it seem like Cleo doesn't mean anything to you…"

"This is not true. She is just... not what I expected."

"Because you expected a son?"

"Yes."

"Ugh." She couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was even shamelessly _admitting_ it!

Ramses kissed his wife's cheek. "Please now, Dedyet, rest."

"Okay. I will. Goodnight, hun."

Ramses gave his wife another kiss as well as his new daughter. "Goodnight."

It was a minute later, and dark in the hut, when Dedyet was alone. She lied down on her back, Cleo still in her arms. There was a big chaos in her head. Not just because of Cleo's fall, no, there was another thing bothering her: When would she be brave enough to confess Ramses what had _really_ happened during Cleo's birth?


	79. The morning after

**Chapter 79: The morning after**

When Nefera woke up the next morning, her face was still red from the tears that had been running down her cheeks last night. She had thought about this often and yet couldn't explain why she had dropped her baby sister. The only thing the princess knew was that it had definitely been _hate_ that made her do it.

These _eyes_. And the _smile_. And that _laugh_! _Ugh!_

A nurse dragged Nefera out of her thought, by knocking on the door and then entering the princess' bedroom. It was rather obvious that the gossip she had heard about Nefera dropping the new royal baby made her feel quite uncomfortable. "Little highness," she said shyly, "it… It is time for you to prepare for breakfast."

Nefera turned around in her bed, pouting. "I don't wanna."

"I am sorry, little lady," the nurse answered with a bit more confidence, "but your parents would be worried about you not eating, wouldn't they?"

"No!" Nefera answered angrily. "They wouldn't even care! They only care about the new baby!"

An excited nurse was answering. "Oh, you are so lucky to have seen little Princess Cleo already!"

She received an angry look from Nefera. If looks could kill... "I _hate_ Princess Cleo!"

"How could you hate an innocent baby?"

"Cleo isn't innocent! She is evil!"

" _Evil_?"

"By being born to take away my mother's attention. I couldn't play with her yesterday, because she spent the whole day inside this lousy hut! I hate the hut, because Cleo was there!"

The nurse's eyes widened. "Lousy? I think it's quite lovely, actually. Many women would be very happy to have such a nice and safe place to give birth in."

"I hate you!"

"If you keep being so mean, little princess, I can confidently say that I like the baby more than you. I bet it is easier to handle," the nurse said with a sly smile.

A furious toddler turned to her. "Then go to the dumb baby if you like it so much!" Nefera yelled.

"I can't. It would be highly inappropriate to bother your mother's privacy," she answered, having keept her calm.

"I don't care."

"Aww. But you know, we really have to prepare you now. Your father – our great and wise leader – won't be pleased if you come late."

"He hates me anyway."

"I'm sure he doesn't."

"He does! And now, leave me alone!"

Nefera was suddenly picked up from her bed. The toddler struggled in the nurse's arms. "Leave me aloneeee!"

Several other nurses came in quickly.

Time was short but they did their best, and still managed to prepare the little princess for the breakfast with her father. When Nefera walked into the dining hall, she was bathed and dressed, yet unhappy.

Life was unfair, and it was Cleo's fault alone that Nefera was angry!


	80. Actions and their consequences

**Chapter 80: Actions and their consequences**

Once she had cleared her head, Nefera realized that her father was not sitting at the breakfast table. He was sitting on a chaise lounge in the corner of the room, several guards around him.

Nefera gulped when she saw her father's dark eyes staring at her. Especially to a three year old, this was a rather creepy sight.

The nurses that had brought Nefera inside seemed to be afraid as well, but slowly lead the toddler to her father.

When Nefera said down next to the pharaoh– he obviously wanted to talk to her – she saw just how angry he was at her.

"You can probably imagine why we are sitting here together now, can you?" Ramses asked to open the conversation, yet trying to remain calm.

Nefera nodded. She was sad and afraid, without trying to hide it.

"I am going to ask this a single time," Ramses said so quietly that Nefera could barely hear him. " _Why_ did you do this?"

Her answer was simply weak. "I… I don't know."

"You don't _know_?!"

"No. It just kind of happened..."

" _Kind of happened_?!"

She looked at him and nodded, still wearing a sad face.

Ramses' opinion on Nefera's justification was clear. "This is unacceptable."

The toddler faced the ground.

"Not only is this unacceptable of royalty, it is even unacceptable of the _dumbest_ _peasant_!"

"I am sorry."

"You are sorry?!"

She nooded, trying not to cry.

"Don't make me _laugh_! It is not done with a sorry, I can tell you that much, young lady!"

After a few seconds of silence, Nefera asked, "Is my sibling hurt?"

"No."

Ugh! "Why not?"

That made Ramses yell. "Why not?! Because the gods have protected her, for Hathor's sake! _That's_ why not!"

"I didn't know."

"What _I_ know now is that you have dropped your sister on purpose to hurt her. Your mother and I are shocked and very disappointed."

"No! I just… I couldn't hold her. It was an accident."

"An accident, hm?!"

Suddenly, Nefera regained a bit of confidence. Puppy eyes were looking at the pharaoh. "She was too heavy for me to hold, Father. I didn't _wanna_ drop her!" The toddler explained in a whiny voice, knowing _exactly_ that she was lying.

"But you _have_ dropped her," Ramses said, not impressed by Nefera's puppy eyes. "And this will have consequences."

"I don't like consequences," Nefera mumbled when facing the ground another time.

"You are growing up to be an adult, and that is exactly what adults have to deal with. Show at least a bit of strength by apologizing in an appropriate way."

"How do I do that?"

"Go to your mother and tell her why you have dropped your newborn sister when holding her."

Nefera nodded. She looked around the room and noticed that her mother hadn't entered the dining hall even though it was time for the royal breakfast. Like some kind of snitch, Nefera said, "Mother is late. It is probably because of the sibling!"

"That is pure nonsense. Your mother will not attend the royal breakfast."

Nefera gasped quietly. "Why not?"

"She is too exhausted and needs time to recover after receiving your sibling from the gods."

Nefera was mad. _Exhausted_? _Time to recover_? Her mother was simply too lazy to get out of bed!


	81. Curious questions

**Chapter 81: Curious questions**

The dining hall was quiet. There was no music playing and only a few chewing noises were heard. Nefera was curious about quite a few things, but she was too afraid to ask her father about them. Yet, eventually realizing that the angry talk she had had with him had actually _not_ ended in tears, helped the toddler to put all her bravery together, and ask.

"...Father?"

Ramses looked up from his plate, his glance as stern as always. "What is it?"

Nefera asked, "Why is receiving a baby from the gods exhausting?"

The pharaoh disliked to be asked about human reproduction by his daughter, because he did not see the topic fit for discussion, _especially_ not at her age. So he told her, "Uh... It takes up a lot of strength and power."

"Why?"

"The reason is that the gods are holy and being in their presence is emotionally draining to a mere human."

Because Nefera had not understood the difficult words her father had used, but felt too afraid to ask for their meaning, she simply answered, "Oh".

Silence, then, "...And how did she receive it?"

Ramses was getting slightly angry by being asked about things he did obviously not want to explain to a three year old. "By the gods, I said!"

"But how does the baby get from the tummy to the gods?"

Ramses sighed. "Nefera. Stop asking me about childbirth. I do not know any details."

The princess was unhappy with that answer, but she nodded anyway. Apparently only the gods themselves and the women who carried babies in their tummies knew how exactly they escaped the tummy.

Nefera took a last sip of her beer, before she curiously said, "Father? I have another question..."

Luckily, he didn't get angry. "Well?"

The princess presented him big eyes. "Who will rule the kingdom now?"

"Oh, you mean after me?"

"Yes!"

"Your brother, naturally."

Nefera was confused. She raised an eyebrow. "But I thought Cleo is a sister?"

Ramses laughed darkly for a second before looking up again. "You will have a brother soon enough, Nefera."

Nefera gasped quietly. "Will the gods come again?!"

"Oh, I am _sure_ they will."

"And when?"

"In a year or two, perhaps."

Nefera counted on her fingers, trying to find out how long that would be. Maybe she only had a few days left to prepare?!

"We will tell you when it is time, yes?"

But the toddler wasn't satisfied. "So another sibling was put into Mother's tummy?"

"Nooo. Not yet."

Nefera nodded slowly, trying to put every piece together. "If there is no sibling in her tummy, the gods won't be able to bring one, right?"

"That is correct."

The toddler smiled proudly, now confident enough to ask her last question. "How do I become your favorite daughter?"

This question took Ramses by surprise. He took a few seconds to think of an answer, but did in no way find it to be damaging. _"Be better than your sister."_


	82. Shallow apologies

**Chapter 82: Shallow apologies**

Nefera felt a slight wind blow through her hair when walking towards the hut in her mother's garden.

Ramses led the toddler inside. He spoke up quickly.

"Dedyet, my dear."

"Ramses, hun," she answered with tired eyes, Cleo in her arms.

"I have talked to Nefera about the thing that happened yesterday. She has something to tell you."

Nefera looked up to her father who was suddenly picking her up and sitting her onto her mother's bed.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Nefera mumbled, looking down.

Her mother sighed, obviously sorry herself. "It's fine, Nefera…"

"I couldn't hold my little sister anymore! She was too heavy."

"I fully understand you. It was my fault. I shouldn't have given her to you in the first place..."

"Does this mean that you forgive me?"

"Of course, my dear."

Nefera smirked. Lying to people was easy _and_ fun!

A few seconds passed until Dedyet pulled Nefera closer to kiss her forehead. "I am glad that you have apologized now," she said softly.

"De Niles rarely apologize," Nefera explained with a grin on her face.

Her mother looked surprised. "What did you say there, darling?"

"Father always says that," Nefera admitted proudly.

"Okay, this is enough," Ramses interrupted as he placed Nefera down again. "There is no need to ruin the mood in such an inappropriate and childish way."

"I am sorry, Father."

"De Niles do not apologize."

Nefera's eyes widened. "But-"

She was interrupted by Ramses who turned to his wife and spoke up. "Now, my dear, how did you sleep?"

Dedyet placed a hand on her forehead. "Hardly."

Ramses seemed to be at least a little bit surprised. "Why? What was wrong?"

"Cleo was crying really often."

"But weren't the nurses here to take care of her?"

"Yes, of course. But she woke me up, too. And you know, I want to do most of the work myself. She is _my_ child, after all."

Ramses shook his head. "This is bad. You know you need time and silence to recover!"

"Yes, but…I'm a mother, hun. That's what mothers have to do. Be there for their children." She forced herself to smile.

"You are royalty and you do not have to do any work beneath you," Ramses said coldly.

"Beneath me? I am taking care of my _child_!"

"You are moody, I see."

She gave him an angry look.

"Dedyet. I want you to recover…"

"That's really sweet of you. The delivery was just- Oh! Whatever..."

Ramses raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing! Just forget I said anything..."

Right when the pharaoh wanted to ask his wife for details of the delivery, he felt a tiny hand pulling his kilt for attention.

"Can we finally leave now? It is so boring in here and the air is really bad, too!" Nefera complained.

Ramses wanted to speak up, but his wife did so before he could say anything. "Nefera is right. It is better you leave..."

But the pharaoh was obviously displeased. "Dedyet."

"Yes?"

"What is your secret?"


	83. Where are babies really from?

**Chapter 83: Where are babies _really_ from?**

It was a month that had passed. A month in which Nefera had to watch her sibling growing and her mother returning to her palace quarters. Just sadly, everything was really different from how it had been a month ago.

Nefera had spent most of her time with her mother. They had sung songs, brushed Nefera's hair or relaxed in the garden.

Now though, Nefera was spending most of her time with women she didn't like – her _nurses_.

There had only been about five nurses before Cleo's birth, but Ramses had hired more of them once things had become more difficult to manage.

And now, there were far too many of them for Nefera to keep track of who was who!

The princess often wanted to spend time with her mother, but there was always someone against it. The nurses, the servants, her father or even Dedyet _herself_!

Since Cleo's birth, Nefera's life was horrible and she hated each day of it!

"There are many games we could play," Kija said to Nefera.

"Your games are boring!" Nefera answered angrily.

"Oh, is that so?" The sassy nurse answered.

"Yeah, that _is_ so," Nefera said rudely.

"So, you don't wanna play Hide and Seek with me in the palace?"

"...Kija?"

"Yes?"

"Were you there when my sibling was brought?"

"Brought?"

Nefera rolled her eyes. "By the gods." Duh!

"I'm sorry, Nefera, but I don't get what you mean."

"Ugh! Are you stupid?!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm a nurse," Kija joked. "I wanted to become a teacher, but I was too dumb."

"I asked if you were there when my sibling arrived!" Nefera said louder, having become a real diva.

"Oh, yes. Of course," Kija answered. "Your mother and I are good friends. We've known each other for-"

"How did the gods look like?"

"Uh? What?"

"Ugh! Are you dumb or what?!" Nefera repeated.

"I think you are. Either that, or horribly mistaken," Kija replied, this time in a more serious way.

"I'm not! _You_ are mistaken!"

"I didn't see any gods."

"Were they invisible?"

"I don't think so, no."

Nefera raised an eyebrow, sure that Kija must be wrong somehow. "But didn't you see how Mother received Cleo from the gods, in a blanket?"

Kija laughed loudly. "Who told you that?"

"I hate you, Kija!"

"Hm, let me tell you something, Princess," Kija said, ignoring Nefera's rude comment. "You _can_ actually say that Cleo was brought by the gods. It is a matter of perspective."

The toddler stood up. "Was it like," she changed her voice to a rather manly one, " _'Here is the baby!'_ " And then imitated her mother's voice. " _'Thank you, gods!'_?"

"...What?"

"Ugh! You don't understand anything!"

"You're confusing me with your little toddler-logic."

"Tell me how it was!" Nefera commanded.

"How what was?"

"When my sibling was brought, duh!"

"Well, 'duh'. It started with your mother having contractions. You know what contractions are?"

Nefera shook her head.

"It's the pain before and during labor."

"What is labor?"

"The process of a baby being born. The mother is then 'in labor'."

"And what happened when Mother was?" Nefera asked curiously.

"Well, she was in bad pain and tried to push the baby out."

"Out of where?"

"Well… Out of her _parts_ down there."

Nefera seemed confused.

Kija wondered why it was her that had gotten into such an awkward situation, when explaining, "You know, there are two kinds of _parts_ people have down there."

"Down where?" Nefera looked down on herself but didn't see a single 'part'.

"Weeeeeell... Men and women have different parts and the male part fits into the female part. And once that's done, a woman gets pregnant like your mother was. And about forty weeks later, she's in labor."

Nefera looked at Kija with big eyes. She had _never_ heard something like that!

Kija smiled, hiding her red cheeks. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"What happens in labor?" Nefera asked without giving an answer.

"After some pushing, the baby gets out of the female 'part'."

"And then it's there?"

"Exactly!"

Nefera raised an eyebrow. "And what about the gods?"

"Well, people see this differently. Here in Egypt, it is generally believed that the gods help with fertility. It means if they don't want you to have a baby, you won't have one."

"So… Mothers don't receive babies from the gods?"

"Biologically not, no."

Nefera was angry. "But that's how Father explained it!"

Kija was shocked. She hadn't known that it was the _pharaoh_ who had told Nefera this story! He probably didn't _want_ her to know more, and now Kija had just _spilled_ it!

"He didn't say anything about 'parts' or something weird like that!"

"Princess, I am sorry. I shouldn't have told you so much."

"I know what it is. You were _lying_ to me!"

"No, actually I wasn't. It's juat that-"

"I'll tell Father that you're a liar and he will punish you!"

Kija was panicing. "N-no, don't!"

Nefera smirked at her in an evil way, obviously enjoying to be the one in power.

"I did not lie to you. Your father spoke the truth as well."

"But the stories are different!"

Kija blushed. "Maybe... Your father only meant _your_ birth?"

Nefera was taken by surprise. " _My_ birth?"

"You are _special_ , aren't you? Maybe you were brought in a silk blanket, while your sister came out of you mother's...part."

"Yes! That is it!"

Kija breathed a sigh of relief.

The room was filled with silence and the nurse could tell that Nefera was thinking about something else to say, so before she could speak out her thoughts, Kija asked, "Do you wanna play Hide and Seek now or what?"

Nefera nodded, now being satisfied. "Yes!"


	84. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 84: Hide and Seek**

"Forty-eight. Forty-nine. Fifty!" Kija counted. "I'm coming!"

The nurse stood up. She left Nefera's room and walked around in the palace, trying to find Nefera's hiding place. _Why_ had she wanted to play this game, again?

Nefera was meanwhile running towards the several bathrooms the palace had. She found one with the door closed and since privacy was nothing the three year old cared about yet, Nefera shamelessly opened the door and walked inside. This would be a great place to hide in!

As soon as she was inside, Nefera felt the warm air that was filling the room. She walked forward, shocked to find her _mother in a bathtub_!

"Nefera!" Dedyet gasped, breastfeeding Cleo, who was with her.

"Mother!"

"What are you doing here?"

Nefera felt free to complain once again. "I am playing Hide and Seek with Kija. It's because _you_ won't play with me."

"I'm sorry, hun. I am really busy recently."

"Is it because of…" Nefera gritted her teeth, " _Cleo_?"

"Well…yes."

"It's always us who used to take baths! But now you replaced me with Cleo even though she is totally not flawless!"

"Hun, I have told you before that 'flawless' is a harmful word to use!"

"I don't care! I don't care what you say at all! I like Father more than you, because you like Cleo more than me, too!"

"That is _not_ the case, Nefera! I love you two the same!"

"Then why do you rather take baths with her than me, _huh_?!"

"Nefera, please understand! Your sister really needs me. She's just an infant!"

The door was not closed and someone suddenly walked inside. It was Kija who gasped when she saw Dedyet in the bathtub.

"I- Nefera! What are you _doing_ here?!"

Nefera turned around to Kija, obviously in a bad mood. "Leave me alone!"

Kija picked the toddler up and turned to her friend and ruler. "I am sorry. This won't happen again."

"No, Kija, we… We just wanted to take a bath. Didn't we, Nefera?"

Nefera's eyes sparkled. "You wanna let me into the bathtub, too?"

"Sure, all three of us can take a bath!"

"Ew! I'm not bathing with Kija!"

 _"_ _...Uh, I actually meant Cleo, you and me."_

"Oh."

Dedyet turned to Kija. "Would you help Nefera with undressing, please? And then put her in the tub?"

Kija seemed unsure. "Of course, Dedyet… Your highness!"

And so Nefera was undressed and placed in the tub.

"You can leave now, servant," Nefera stated in an arrogant tone as soon as she felt the warm water on her skin.

Kija turned to Dedyet, obviously rather listening to her orders than to the ones of a three year old.

"You can actually leave," the queen said, smiling. "We will be fine."

Kija seemed rather uncomfortable. "Err, okay. Please call me, if there is something," she said when walking to the door.

Dedyet smiled warmly. "Sure."

Shortly before Kija actually left, she heard a comment from Nefera. "Leave now, peasant!"

The nurses rolled her eyes in annoyance. Leaving the queen and her toddler alone had only _one_ good thing: To be away from _Nefera_!


	85. A second faux pas

**Chapter 85: A second faux pas**

Once left alone, Nefera turned to watch her mother and sister. Cleo was now fed, and Dedyet placed her in a different position, so that the infant could enjoy the water, too! And really, Cleo excitedly splashed the water around.

 _"Awww, who is my good little baby? Yes, it's you!"_ Dedyet said to her laughing infant in a baby-voice. She smiled happily and looked up to Nefera. "Isn't your little sister a cutie?"

"No."

"No?"

"Noooooo!"

"O...kay. I don't know how you could resist such a cute little face."

"Cleo isn't cute."

"Fine, then... Everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

"Cleo is ugly!"

"Nefera!"

"What?! It's true!"

"No, it's not!"

"It _is_!"

"You know, I don't like arguing with you. I am way too busy and stressed for that!"

"No, you're not! You're spending your free time with Cleo!"

"It's not _free_ _time_ , hun! She actually _depends_ on me! That is a lot of responsibility! Besides, I want to gift Cleo a very joyful start of life. I know the time won't come back _ever_."

"If it is not your free time, why are you relaxing in here?!"

The room was silent before Dedyet admitted, "Because I had cramps."

"Pff, as if!"

The queen was suddenly sad. "Please, Nefera, don't be so disrespectful."

Baby Cleo was still splashing the water around, and because Nefera had come too close to them, it all ended up in the toddler's face.

"ARGH!"

Nefera was so angry that she grabbed Cleo by the shoulders and pulled her down.

" _Nefera_!" Her mother screamed in shock, quickly hieving her baby out of the water.

Cleo coughed terribly.

" _Are you insane_?!" Dedyet yelled.

This gave Nefera a sudden flashback to the day Cleo had been born, when her father had said the same to her, no less angry than her mother now was.

Dedyet looked helplessly at her coughing baby when calling for the nurses in panic.

The rest happened fast. Cleo was taken care of as well as her sister Nefera, who ended up in her room once again. She knew that her sister was fine. It wasn't like she had _drowned_ her or anything like that!


	86. Shattered illusions

**Chapter 86: Shattered illusions**

Hours had passed and Ramses entered his private quarters, in search for his wife. An important appointment had ended sooner than expected, and there was something Ramses still hadn't discussed with Dedyet.

It was not long until he found her, sitting on a golden chair in her private quarters, Kija there to comfort her.

"Dedyet," Ramses said gently when entering the room.

He saw two women's faces, both looking unusually sad.

His eyes widened. "Did…something happen?"

Dedyet shook her head. Her voice sounded broken. "It's nothing, hun."

"You seem so sad. Where is Cleo? Is she fine?"

"Oh, of course. Cleo is sleeping right now. We left her little room, because we didn't want to bother her."

"I understand," Ramses said, nodding. Yet, he still had the feeling that something was wrong.

As none of the women explained anything else, Ramses turned to Kija. "I want you to leave."

The woman nodded. "Of course, Sire."

Kija left the room and closed the door behind her.

Ramses sat down next to his wife. "I want to talk to you."

"Oh..."

"There is something you are hiding. I _know_ it."

Suddenly, Dedyet's eyes widened. "Ramses..."

"You have never told me any details of the delivery, no matter how often I asked. Dedyet, what _happened_ in there?"

"I thought you didn't _want_ to know. It is a woman's business, after all."

"Of course, and I do not want to know too much, it is just that I hate to watch you feel bad. And I _know_ you feel bad about whatever happened in there."

Dedyet took a breather.

"Tell me."

"I... The birth was just bad."

"Why?"

"Uh... woman's stuff."

Ramses frowned. "I am listening."

There was a long silence before Dedyet started crying.

Ramses pulled her closer. "Dedyet, what is _up_?"

"They know why I have been bleeding throughout both of my pregnancies," the queen sobbed in her husband's arms.

"Bleeding? You never _told_ me!"

"I thought it was not that big of a deal, but... I had problems with the placenta, and after Cleo's birth, it wouldn't...come out. And then three doctors came inside and scraped it out with a thin, sharp thing that so horribly."

"Dedyet... I did not know. I am sorry that you had to experience such a traumatic event. If I had known, I wouldn't have come here."

Dedyet removed herself from the hug, and looked her husband in the eyes. "Why?"

"Well… Since Cleo is a girl, I was thinking… When would you be ready to…try again? For a baby, I mean."

The room was filled with a long-lasting silence.

Ramses looked at his wife, who was facing the ground. The next sentence was unbelievably hard to admit.

"Ramses... I can't have another one."

The next episode of silence lasted as long as the previous one. Then, an outburst.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!"

But Dedyet was entirely serious. "That's why I didn't say anything. I knew you wouldn't understand."

"You don't want to have another child, because of this stupid placenta thing?! You _refuse_ to give this country its well deserved heir, because of _a single bad experience_?!"

"I-"

"Dedyet, you _wanted_ a big family! We have _spoken_ about it!"

With cheeks that were still wet from tears, Dedyet said, "Ramses, I cannot change _facts_."

"This is not a fact! It is a simple _feeling_!"

"No. You don't understand."

" _You_ don't understand that it is our _duty_ to gift this country a heir! What will the people _think_ of me?!"

"Nefera is your heir. She is your oldest daughter."

"Nefera is _female_ , for Geb's sake!"

"Who cares?"

"Who cares?! _I_ care! My _family_ cares! To be exact, the entire _country_ cares!"

"Ramses, if I have another baby, I will die."

"Who has told you such a nonsense?!"

"The _entire_ medical staff."

Ramses was quiet for a second, so Dedyet could explain her point.

"I have a rare issue that is called _placenta accreta_. It means that the placentas of my pregnancies do not develop normally. They do not end up able to get out of my body."

"So what? The doctors have taken it out previously!"

"That was insanely painful and traumatical. But this is not the point. My _placent accreta_ gets worse each pregnancy. When I had Nefera, it was barely affecting me. I had a bit of bleeding, but baby and placenta got out the normal way. But when I had Cleo, it got way worse. If I have another baby, the placenta will most likely block the baby's way out. This is _fatal_ , Ramses. If the doctors cut my belly open to get the baby out, I would die in the process."

"So... The child would survive?"

 _"Ramses!"_

"Sorry! I was thinking out loud."

"Are you _kidding_ me?!"

"Dedyet, you said that this might not happen. Whatever weird illness the gods have cursed you with, it might not get worse."

"And what if it does? The doctors have calculated the chance of this - 90%!"

"I cannot believe that you have not told me _a single thing_ about all this!"

"I was scared of your reaction. I was scared that _all this_ would happen."

Another period of silence, until Ramses spoke out, rather to himself than to Dedyet, "This is unbelievable."

"We have two little children we can be really grateful to have."

"I _knew_ you would say something like that. You _always_ do!"

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

"...This kingdom needs a future ruler."

"It already has one. She just hasn't grown up yet."


	87. A change of emotions

**Chapter 87: A change of emotions**

It was already evening when Ramses entered Nefera's private quarters. The toddler was sitting in her bed, her eyes were red from crying.

When the tall man came in, Nefera was sure he would yell at her just like nurses and even _her mother_ had done it. But that wasn't what he did; Ramses sat down on his daughter's bed.

"There is something I must tell you," he said coldly.

Nefera looked up to her father, actually surprised. "What is it?"

Ramses gulped. "There is an important decision your mother and I have made."

 _Oh no! That was it! Nefera's parents had decided to give her away! She would grow up amongst peasants!_

"You will be the future ruler of this kingdom."

 _Oh._

"What? Really?!"

"Yes."

Nefera giggled and excitedly moved her legs under her blanket.

As always, Ramses was not in the mood to celebrate. Even if he would have been, he wouldn't have showed it. The pharaoh stated, as sternly as before, "This means that I have to teach you the complete rules of royal behaviour. Economy is an important thing of ruling, too. Maths, politics, there is an incredibly huge amount of learning ahead of you."

 _Learning?_ That didn't sound too good. When would her father explain the part of Nefera wearing fancy dresses and being admired by the common folk?

Nefera whispered to her father. _"What do these words mean?"_

"You will learn all that later."

"Tomorrow?"

"When you are older."

"And how old?"

"Nefera, listen to me. The kingdom's future lays in your hands."

"Is it heavy?"

Ramses rolled his eyes and let out a quiet groan.

"I am sorry for asking a stupid question, Father. And I am also sorry for being sorry."

Ramses nodded. "These are the manners I like."

Nefera smiled proudly.

"Being a country's ruler comes with a certain skill," Ramses explained.

"Being smart?"

"Nonsense. Being _flawless_."

"Mother says 'flawless' is a bad word."

"Well, your mother is not ruling a kingdom, is she?"

Nefera laughed, enjoying to exchange bad things about her mother with her father. She liked him a lot more, anyway!

"Ruling a kingdom is a task that does not allow any mistakes. Failing is not an option. Hence the flawlessness."

"Do I _always_ have to be flawless?"

"Yes, flawless and better than anyone."

Nefera wondered how one could become 'flawless and better than anyone'. Was there a priest who would teach her?

"I would be absolutely embarrassed if you showed even the tiniest of weaknesses, Nefera, especially in public. Therefore you must show your superiority at all times."

Nefera nodded slowly, trying to understand each of Ramses' words.

"And if not," the pharaoh continued with a small smirk, now making a joke of his own, "Cleo might as well replace you."


	88. A heavy mistake?

**Chapter 88: A heavy mistake?**

"And this is why the Nile is so important to our kingdom," Ramses explained, his hand on an old piece of papyrus that was lying on the table right in front of him, showing the geography of their country.

Nefera raised an eyebrow.

"Did you understand that?"

The toddler nodded, not willing to admit that she had already lost track of what her father was saying an hour or so ago.

A dramatic voice echoed through the halls as someone walked inside. "Sire! I have looked _everywhere_ for you! You were _nowhere_ to be found!"

Both Ramses and Nefera turned around to see the pharaoh's chief advisor stop right in front of them. "What is even _happening_?" He asked in an overly arrogant voice.

"How dare you bother my daughter's education by entering the library without knocking first?!" Ramses snapped.

The advisor's eyes widened before he bowed down. "I am sorry, my pharaoh. I just thought that we should prepare for your future meeting. It is almost time."

Now, Ramses' eyes were enlarging as well. "To the gods! I completely _forgot_!"

The advisor seemed rather amused, but kept his cool. He looked at Nefera who was sitting right in front of him. Ugh, how much he _hated_ this little brat…

"Was the princess annoying you?" He then asked his ruler, before turning to Nefera without even waiting for an answer. "I know that I am no nurse, but you should go outside and do... _toddler_ stuff. The businesses your father - our great and flawless leader - is taking care of are _nothing_ for you to care about!"

Ramses slammed his fist on the table. "Excuse you!"

The advisor seemed surprised. "Err, but- Sire!"

"I am teaching Nefera important things she needs to know in the future!"

"I am in no way disagreeing, your royal heighness, but wouldn't a tutor be a better idea?"

"Several tutors will come here on a daily basis as soon as Nefera is four."

Nefera's eyes widened. Would the teachers play games with her? Or were they there to explain things as boring as Egypt's values?

"What I am teaching her," Ramses continued, "is something she needs to know as the future ruler of this kingdom."

The advisor was shocked. "F-future ruler? Princess _Nefera_?!"

"Of course! What did you _think_?!"

"I- Err- I just thought…"

"What?!"

"Errr-"

"You thought I'd have a son?!"

"Err, no, Sire! Of course not! Your family planning is none of my business!"

"Exactly, it is _not_."

Ramses ended their argument by having the last word, yet feeling ashamed of the fact that he did not have a son. Would those feelings ever change? Or would the lack of existence of a male heir forever be his undoing?


	89. Developmental issues?

**Chapter 89: Developmental issues?**

It was late at night when Ramses entered his bedroom. He had promised Dedyet that they would share it this night, and as it was overly late, the pharaoh tried not to make a noise, so he wouldn't wake her up. As a new mother, Dedyet really did deserve her beauty sleep.

When he got closer to the bed, though, Ramses saw that his wife wasn't even _sleeping_!

"Hello, hun," she said rather quietly.

"Oh! I- I thought you were asleep!"

"Nooo. I've waited for you." She smiled in a sad way.

"Ugh, no. Don't do that again," Ramses answered when lying down next to his wife. "Aren't you tired?"

"I am. Constantly."

"I _told_ you we need more nurses!"

"No, it's more my sadness that is taking away my energy."

"You're sad?"

Dedyet nodded. Obviously, she had waited for his return so that they could talk about her feelings.

Ramses wanted to answer, 'Me too', but instead he asked with a sad face on, "What is wrong?"

She looked him in the eyes. "…I just wish Cleo and Nefera would get along better."

"Oh, they don't get along?"

"No. Not at all. I feel like it is my fault…"

"Nonsense."

"I am failing at everything I could possibly do wrong."

Ramses became rather angered, as she was talking about herself like that. "No! That is not so!"

"Last time, Nefera walked in when I was in the bathtub with Cleo."

The pharaoh rolled his eyes. "I _told_ you she is lacking royal manners."

"That's not it. She saw how I breastfed her little sister and got jealous, and then I allowed Nefera to join us, because I did not want her to feel left out."

"And then?"

"She...pressed Cleo down..."

Ramses' eyes widened. "Into the water?"

Dedyet nodded shamefully.

"That is...unacceptable."

"I feel like I am not giving Nefera enough love. That's why she got so angry. Again."

"This is in no way _your_ fault, Dedyet! Nefera does not need much 'love' anymore. She will rule a kingdom, after all. I have begun teaching her a bit about the Nile today. She needs independence and knowledge, not 'love'."

Dedyet bit her lip. "Teaching her? Already?"

"'Already'? Of _course_!"

"I really hope you are not using your strict methods on her, Ramses."

"Strict methods are essential in the upbringing of a royal heir."

"I...disagree."

"Well, then it's good that _Cleo_ is your main focus."

Dedyet sighed. "...Ramses?"

"Mhm?"

"Have you ever...wondered about Nefera's behaviour?"

"In what way, my dear?"

"Like... She is really...different... From other toddlers, I mean."

Ramses could not hold back a dark laugh. "Are you joking?"

"No. I am worrying about her."

"Dedyet, Nefera is royal. She is incomparable to a simple _toddler_!"

"I am ashamed to say this, but I have never experienced a child so..."

"I know what you mean, my dear, but you have to be patient. Trust me, I will whip Nefera into shape in _no_ time."

The room went quiet. Right when Ramses thought it was his turn to confess a worry, Dedyet's question came out of the blue.

"Don't you think it would be beneficial if we send Nefera to some kind of...therapist?"


	90. Heavily conflicted

**Chapter 90: Heavily conflicted**

Dedyet sat on an uncomfortable chair in her youngest daughter's private quarters, thinking about the last night, and about life in general. It had gotten a lot more difficult, that was for sure. While Dedyet had thought that more children would equal more fun and love at home, she had not added the extra trouble and the fact that her children seemed to have opposite personalities. Besides, she had taken her husband's support for granted.

Yesterday, when she had slowly introduced him to a new idea, he had gotten angry and claimed her ideas were 'not worthy of royal standards'. Even though Dedyet's aim had been to hire a priest or a trusted person Nefera could talk to about her problems and worries, Ramses had not even tolerated or respected her idea. Instead, he had started another fight that had kept Dedyet awake, serving as a heavy weight on her shoulders.

It was sad enough that the queen felt as if Nefera could not talk to any of her parents about what was really worrying her, about why she was _really_ harming Cleo. Moreover, with the birth of her little sister and the extra time to spend with her father, Nefera's attitude had changed from a toddler who had loved to play in the garden to one who would now not even consider to 'sit down in the dirt' and 'ruin her new linen dress'.

Dedyet had not liked this change. Obviously, she still loved her daughter more than anythng in the world, yet she was worried that such an attitude could be harmful to Nefera and her pure little soul. Dedyet could barely imagine what a selfish and narcissistic adult Nefera would grow into if she would somehow not resolve her issues...

Egypt's queen was pulled out of her thoughts by a crying infant.

Kija stepped inside, holding Cleo, who was screaming loudly. "I cannot calm her," the nurse said in shock. "Nothing wants to work!"

The nearer Cleo's crying was, the worse Dedyet's headache became.

It was pure coincidence that a nurse walked nearby, with a stuffed toy in her hand. Cleo immediately turned quiet when the toy was close to her.

The nurse raised an eyebrow as she gave the little doll into the baby's arms. Cleo was now happy and… _quiet_!

"Ugh, thank you, Sera," Kija said, obviously a little exhausted as well.

Dedyet smiled, but suddenly gasped as she realized, "That's _Neferet_!"

Sera raised an eyebrow. "What was that, my queen?"

"Sera, where did you find this doll?" Dedyet asked in a serious tone.

Sera paniced. "I- I found it near the library and wanted to bring it into Princess Nefera's room. I have never seen this doll before, your majesty," the young nurse claimed in fear.

"This doll is indeed Nefera's," Dedyet mumbled when slowly taking Neferet out of Cleo's arms.

But the newborn began screaming _again_.

Neferet quickly landed in the newborn's arms. This was weird…

"Nefera wouldn't be fine with Cleo having her doll," Dedyet decided, saying this rather to herself. The queen bit her lip, obviously conflicted. Would Nefera have to forgo again, because of her sister?

"Um, your majesty, may I remind you that Princess Nefera has many dolls to play with?" Sera asked nervously.

"This is true, but Neferet is her favorite toy. Nefera got her as a gift the day she was born. She must have forgotten the doll in the library or somewhere near."

"How about we just ask her if she is willing to share one of her toys?" Kija asked.

Dedyet bit her lip once again. "Or we just check if there is another toy in Nefera's room Cleo might like. Nefera has so many toys, there are some she never actually plays with!"

"This is a great idea," Kija said, smiling. "She won't even notice when an unimportant one is gone!"

The three went ahead, but they had no such luck. Neferet was the only toy Cleo was fine with having, the only one that would stop her tears from falling.

All her needs were met, but Cleo kept screaming until Kija put Neferet in the baby's hands again.

The nurse sighed. "And I thought Renenet would be with us…"

Dedyet put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It is fine. I am sure there are some humble Egyptians who need her good fortune more than we do now."

"This is probably true. But what do we do now?"

"I don't know. I am more than conflicted."

"I am sorry for interrupting," Sera said, "but would it be that bad to have Nefera share her dollie with her sister?"

Dedyet presented the nurse a sad smile. "I see, you are new here."

"...Is is that obvious?"

Dedyet sighed. "I wanted to change my attitude regarding the treatment of my daughters. But this situation demands it," the queen decided, "Nefera has to step back, because of Cleo. _Another_ time."

"Please, do not feel guilty," Kija said.

Dedyet smiled sadly. When looking down, she faced her smiling newborn and realized that this smile was worth so much.

...But was it worth more than her oldest daughter's happiness?


	91. One friend less

**Chapter 91: One friend less**

"She had still been here yesterday," Nefera sobbed as she was looking for her dollie.

"I really don't know where your little toy is," the strict nurse, Herit, said. "But your father is already waiting for you in the library. We cannot make him wait any longer! I do not allow it!"

"N- N- N- Neferettt," the toddler sobbed.

"You should appreciate the time your father spends on helping you, instead of crying about nonsense," Herit said angrily as she picked Nefera up.

The three year old kept crying, but Herit carried her out of the room and to the nearby library.

Stepping inside, Herit said, "We are sorry for letting you wait these two long minutes, my pharaoh". Quickly, she bowed down to an angry Ramses, and let the toddler down. "Princess Nefera just wouldn't stop crying!" Lastly, Herit gave Nefera an angry look.

"F- Father," Nefera sobbed, "Neferet is gone."

"And this is why you waste my time like that?! I have _better_ things to do! Do you think this behaviour is tolerable in any way?!"

The crying was so bad that Nefera was unable to answer. Obviously, learning in such a state was impossible.

Herit bowed down another time. "I am so endlessly sorry, Sire."

"Go find this doll of hers!" Ramses ordered. "And don't you dare come back without it!"

"Y- Yes, Sire," the woman answered in panic. "Anything you say!"

She quickly left the library, but not without bowing down a third time.

"Yesterday, Neferet had still been there," Nefera said with a sad face.

"It is laughable that you keep on being so attached to a plush doll!"

"Neferet has real feelings," Nefera claimed.

Ramses groaned. "Nefera..."

"Yes?"

"There is a new weakness I have found on you."

Nefera faced the ground. Firstly, she had really enjoyed to be next in line. Now, she was realizing that fitting into the perfect image of a powerful ruler was not doable. Either that, or she was absolutely inferior.

"The outer appearance of a ruler is something that I wanted your mother to teach you," Ramses began. "But let me teach you a quick lesson: Crying, running or laughing is not allowed, but an ugly appearance is a sin as well. Please, do me a favor and cover up that birthmark on your upper arm."

Nefera looked at her upper arm, and right at the dark brown birthmark on her skin that her mother had taught her not to be ashamed of. The toddler mumbled, "Yes," knowing that a discussion with her father was a dead end.

"Promise me not to show it anymore," Ramses added. "It is an ugly-looking weakness. I do not want anyone to look at it and think there is something wrong with you."

Nefera nodded, feeling her heart hurt quite a lot...

The door suddenly opened and Herit walked back in, her hands empty.

Ramses' yelling wasn't far. He got up, ready to scream. "I told you to-"

"The doll is with the baby."

"Oh."

Nefera's mouth formed an o.

"In this case, it is fine," Ramses said, suddenly all calm. "Please, Herit, leave us alone now."

The nurse bowed down, obviously relieved. "Yes, Sire." She closed the door and left.

"But- but father!"

"What is it?"

"I need my Neferet!"

"Your sister owns this doll now. Your mother must have given it to her for a good reason. And now, stop crying! We are here to learn!"

Nefera faced the ground. She was unsure whether anger or sadness was the dominating emotion right now. No matter, she would let it all out on her mother once she got out of this ugly, damned library.


	92. Happy endings aren't always a thing

**Chapter 92: Happy endings aren't always a thing**

It was afternoon when an angry yelling echoed through the palace halls. "MOTHER!"

Dedyet turned around. She sat in Cleo's room, a happy infant in her arms.

"Where's Neferet?!"

"Oh. Are you looking for her?"

"Yes, I _am_ 'looking for her'. Where is she?!"

"Right now? In Cleo's arms." Dedyet blushed when admitting, "She can't sleep without her anymore."

Sadly, Nefera had no sympathy at all. "Well, _I_ can't sleep without her _either_!"

Dedyet gulped before bravely stating, "A part of being a sibling is sharing with your younger ones."

"I _hate_ Cleo!"

"Please, honey, do not hate her. It is pure coincidence that Neferet is the dollie Cleo needs to sleep." Dedyet showed a small smile when realizing, "It might as well be your smell that Cleo likes so much about her."

But Nefera could not be calmed down. "Cleo is _weak_!"

"Well, she's a baby."

"She will always be weak. But not me! I will be better than her at _everything_ I do! It is me who will rule and then - when I am a flawless queen and Cleo an inferior princess - you can _see_ who you like more!"

With those words, Nefera left the room. She had a goal in life to follow.

* * *

Hey, guys! This is the ending of _"The Story of Cleo's Birth"_! It was a long journey that I hope you have accompanied me on. Feel free to leave a like, a follow or a review! Also, stay tuned for a continuation that is not written yet, but will surely follow. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to let me know!

If you have questions you want to ask Nefera, Ramses or Dedyet, or if you want to see more of my portrayal, feel free to visit _"un-living-perfection"_ , _"superior-in-every-way"_ and/or _"blessed-by-goddess-hathor"_ on Tumblr! I'm happy about every ask I get, and every person I get to invent new headcanons with. Stay tuned!

~A


End file.
